


sunshine

by Beesyrup



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Eliott is a model, Fluff, Kissing, Lucas is a med student, M/M, Sexual Content, because what's skam france without angst, i will also be adding instagram posts later in the story, skam france season 3, these tags are a mess but this fic isn't, they are in love but what's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beesyrup/pseuds/Beesyrup
Summary: Lucas Lallemant in his 19 years of living has never been in love, which he is totally fine with. That is until he meets Eliott Demaury, the new insanely attractive neighbour in 45B. It's only fitting that the first guy Lucas falls for is a fucking model.





	1. literal epitome of beauty

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay so this is my first time ever writing a fic so please don't crucify me if it sucks. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be all up i'm kinda just set on winging it as I go along. This first chapter is hella long because i physically couldn't stop myself but the others will be shorter. Maybe. Also i know next to nothing about French culture so yeah sorry if it makes no sense. Anyways, enjoy.

Lucas Lallemant is 19, getting his degree in medical science, living with his 3 best friends Yann, Arthur and Basil in a beautiful Parisian studio apartment and working as a bartender at ‘La Minute’, a popular bar nearby. High school wasn’t easy for Lucas, he spent the majority of his time there pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Putting on a façade just to prove to the world (and himself) that he wasn’t gay. This lasted until his final year when he opened up to his previous roommates and best friends and was overwhelmed by their incredible support. Lucas is sure he’s never been in love before, he’s had flings with guys before but it was all still so new to him having never truly been in a real mutual loving relationship. He didn’t let this affect him though, there were plenty of people out there just like him. Relationships weren’t everything, and besides, it was only Arthur in their shared apartment that actually had a girlfriend, Laura. They began dating 3 months ago just 2 weeks after she moved to Paris from Australia. They met when Laura started working at the same bar as Lucas, the boys came in one day and were all completely drawn to her, begging Lucas to get her number for them. He scoffed and told them all to ‘get fucked’. At the end of their shift Laura approached Lucas and not-so-subtly asked for Arthurs number, Snapchat and Instagram. They’re now that disgustingly in love couple.

It was a slow Sunday and Lucas had the day off from work, he was sitting at the dining table with his laptop and thesis notes trying to actually get some of his UNI work done. Basil and Arthur were watching football and Yann was at work.

‘Putain! Did you see that?! Tripped over his own fucking leg!’ Basile yelled at the screen.

‘these umpires are doing nothing! Might as well turn off the fucking thing if they’re just going to hand Croatia the game’ Arthur grumbled back, taking a swig of his beer. Lucas didn’t mind football, it got very boring at times but so did every sport, really. Lucas abandoned his work and took out his phone, scrolling through Instagram.

‘are you finally on Grindr??’ Basile asked. Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘no, Basile. And I told you before, I’m not getting a fucking Grindr account. It’s just a bunch of horny disgusting guys who are most definitely not the same age as their profile states.’

Basile sighed.

‘fine, how about tonight we hit up that gay bar Arthur’s Psych friend was talking about? It’ll be fun!’

‘again, no. I have UNI stuff to do and before you say it, no I am not having dick withdrawals. I had sex 2 weeks ago.’ Lucas stated, willing himself not to cringe at the memory. Let’s just say it wasn’t in his top 10. Or 20.

‘2 weeks is a long time.’ Arthur chimed in. Lucas glared at Arthur.

‘maybe for you, you have sex like 5 times a day.’

‘I don’t even know if I could get it up 5 times a day.’ Arthur said thoughtfully.

‘if Laura was my girlfriend, I definitely could.’ Basile muttered. Arthur punched him in the ribs and sent him a cold, hard scowl.

‘ow fuck okay, sorry. Damn, it’s not my fault your girlfriend doesn’t want to fuck you 5 times a day.’ Basile quickly got up and hurried to the kitchen before Arthur could hit him again. Lucas shook his head at Basile.

‘I’m happy, let me live my life. And stop eating my fucking cookies!’ Lucas looked pointedly at Basile who was getting the tin out of the pantry.

‘dude, sharing is caring in this household.’ Basile told him, taking off the lid and digging in. Lucas rolled his eyes, something he did a lot around his friends.

‘yeah? And what do you share?’ he raised a brow.

‘my presence’ Basile grinned with a mouthful of cookie. Arthur and Lucas both gave him equally disgusted looks.

‘yeah no thanks, you can keep that.’

They were suddenly interrupted by the front door swinging open and Laura walking in, shutting it behind her.

‘okay I don’t want to alarm anyone but the literal epitome of beauty just moved in down the hall and I’m having convulsions. I’m not joking this guy was a 20/10 and his personality an easy 30. How I’m still alive is a mystery to me.’ She sighed dramatically, taking off her scarf.

‘hello Laura my beautiful _loyal_ girlfriend who I adore so much. Wanna maybe rethink that entrance?’ Arthur raised a brow.

Laura looked at her unimpressed boyfriend and smiled.

‘baby, you know you’re the only one for me. But doesn’t your bisexual culture mean I can tell you about all the hot guys I see and we can mutually agree?’

‘now I’m not bi, but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way.’ Lucas stated. Arthur nodded in agreement and Laura laughed, sitting down beside him and pressing a kiss to his lips.

‘I’m joking but even you would say this guy was incredible. And he lives just down from you. Ugh, so lucky.’ She laid her head on Arthur’s chest and kicked her feet up on the couch.

‘you’re literally here like every day.’ Basile rolled his eyes. Laura flipped him off and Arthur kissed her cheek.

‘who is he?’ he asked.

‘his name’s Eliott. He just moved from Lille and get this, he’s a full-time fucking model. Not runway, the good shit, I made sure. Anyways long story short, I invited him over for dinner so everyone dress nice and clean this place up because he’ll be here in 2 hours’ Laura told them.

‘let me get this straight, you invited some model guy over to have dinner at an apartment you don’t live in owned by a group of guys who were just gonna order pizza and hang around in their sweats? Okay Arthur fun’s over, send this one back now’ Basile shook his head in disappointment.

‘shut up I’m doing you all a favor, well especially you Bas. You make a good impression on this guy who I don’t know if you forgot but, is a model, then you have an in with all his model friends. Girls, and guys.’ Laura gave Lucas a pointed look at the end.

‘okay no, my first boyfriend is not going to be a model. No fucking way. Do you have any idea how high maintenance they are? I’d murder him in a week’ Lucas replied, shaking his head. Laura rolled her eyes.

‘now you’re just stereotyping, they’re not all like that. Especially not Eliott. I mean I got pretty solid straight vibes from him but he’d have other hot nice model friends. Anyways we will still order pizza, just wear your nicest jeans and shirts. I’m gonna go home and change really quick.’ Laura pecked Arthur on the lips and stood up.

‘I swear to god if you leave me for this guy in my own fucking apartment, I will murder you both.’ Arthur told her. They all laughed and Laura shook her head

‘no don’t worry, I made it habit not to date guys prettier than me. Hotter though, that’s totally okay.’ She winked. Basile let out a loud snort.

‘him? Hotter than you? If he were punching any higher, he’d be at Valhalla.’

Lucas laughed at that but Laura just ignored him, grabbing her scarf off the rack and Arthur flipped him off.

‘I’ll be back, don’t forget to tell Yann when he comes home too.’ She waved and left.

‘I say we lock the door and tell her we had a problem and no one can get in or out’ Basile shrugged, sitting back down on the couch.

‘I kinda wanna meet the guy, see what he’s like. Never actually had a conversation with a male model before.’ Arthur said.

‘you just want to see the competition, the guy your girl is fawning over’

‘in case you forgot, I’m bi. Maybe I want to leave her for him.’

Basile’s head shot up.

‘if that’s the case, then I shotgun Laura afterwards!’

‘sorry Bas, but I think she’d rather do a nosedive off the arc de triumph then date you’ Lucas smirked.

‘where the hell did that come from?’ Basile frowned.

‘her. She literally said that.’

Arthur laughed and pat Basile’s shoulder.

‘even if she would, there’s no way I’d ever let her go. She’s my soulmate.’ Arthur said with a smile.

‘yeah okay we get it you’re in love and we’re all just sad and lonely. Shut up already.’ Basile shrugged Arthur’s hand off his shoulder. Lucas closed his laptop and gathered his things, standing up.

‘If this thing’s happening then I guess we should start cleaning up a little. Don’t want some stuck-up pretty boy coming in and judging the place. Bas, you’re on bathroom.’ Lucas told them. Basile furrowed his brows.

‘the fuck, why am I on bathroom? Arthur’s girlfriend is the one making us do this. He should do the hard shit.’ Basile complained.

‘normally, yes, but its you who decided it’s a good idea to completely flood the bathroom every time you shower. And your shit is everywhere around the basin.’ Lucas replied. Arthur nodded.

‘its true, I’ll sweep on the terrace.’

Basile groaned heavily but got up anyway, grabbing the cleaning supplies from the cupboard and retreating to the bathroom. Lucas ruffled his hair on the way. They were almost done when Yann walked in and startled at the apartment being clean for once.

‘wow, you guys must really be bored.’ He said, taking off his coat and scarf.

‘Laura invited some model guy who just moved into the building to have dinner at our apartment tonight and forced us to clean up.’ Arthur replied from the terrace. Yan nodded.

‘of course she did. Well it is nice to see this place actually tidy, looks real good. What time is this guy coming over?’ Yann grabbed a beer from the fridge Lucas was cleaning.

‘7. So, an hour. I don’t know where Laura is. She said she was quickly changing an hour ago. She did make a fuss about how this guy was the hottest thing she’d ever seen so I wouldn’t be surprised if she was redoing her hair and makeup too.’ Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

‘awh no, Arthur! 3 months in and she’s already leaving you for a model. Knew she should’ve picked me instead.’ Yann joked. Arthur glared at him.

‘yeah because you’re so much better than a model? You were second last on her list anyway.’ He replied. Yann cocked a brow and the other boys looked at Arthur.

‘list?’ Yann asked. Arthur leaned on the broom and nodded.

‘yeah she made a list of us all in order of hotness. Goes me, Lucas, Alex, Yann, Basile.’

‘Alex?? Why is he even on the list?’

‘because he works with her and he occasionally hangs with us’ Arthur shrugged.

‘okay fuck Alex, why am I last?? I’m attractive.’ Basile complained.

‘you’re way too desperate man. It’s a turn off to girls.’ Lucas smirked.

‘turn off?? Is it a turn off to you?’

‘everything about you is a turn off to me, Bas. Sorry.’

Arthur and Yann laughed hysterically while Basile looked furious.

‘fuck you all. You know what, if this guy tonight is as great as Laura says i’m moving in with him. I don’t need this kind of negativity in my life’ Basile chucked the cleaning products at Lucas and flipped them all off before going into his room. The laughter died down and they finished their last bits of cleaning when Laura walked in wearing a red and white Levi’s shirt tucked into blue ripped jeans and high-top converse. Her outfit was modest but her hair and makeup wasn’t.

‘what’d I say? She’s trying to get in with the new neighbor!’ Yann stated gesturing to Laura.

‘I am not, I just want to look good. This guy is surrounded by models every day we don’t want to look like plebeians. Take note assholes.’ She rolled her eyes and placed the white wine she bought in the fridge.

‘you heard her. Go put on your best track pants combo boys.’ Lucas joked.

‘you know what Lucas, you look hot as fuck in sweats so go ahead.’ She winked. Lucas put a hand over his heart.

‘my favorite het’ he cooed. She laughed and reached into the menu draw, finding their favorite pizza place and ordering the usual while the guys changed. When she hung up there was a knock on the door and Laura was embarrassingly quick to answer. Eliott stood there all smiles and radiating beauty. He wore blue ripped boyfriend jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a black washed oversized denim jacket and combat boots.

‘hey! Welcome!’ Laura greeted.

‘hi! This is for you. Thank you so much again for inviting me tonight. I hope it was okay with everyone.’ Eliott handed her a bottle of expensive red wine.

‘anytime, and they were fine. Even cleaned up a little bit for you. You can put your jacket anywhere, pizzas are on their way. I’ll pour you a glass.’ Laura closed the door after he walked in and went to the kitchen, getting out 6 wine glasses. Eliott put his jacket next to Yann’s on the rack and sat at the breakfast bar when Laura was pouring.

‘I really like your apartment. It has such a homey vibe. Mine is just boxes everywhere with a few bits of furniture.’ Eliott told her, observing his surroundings appreciatively. Laura handed him the glass and chuckled.

‘its not actually my apartment, it’s my boyfriends shared apartment with his friends. I’m just here a lot.’

Eliott’s head snapped back to Laura as he raised his brows.

‘you invited me for dinner at an apartment that’s not yours without asking them?’ He questioned, amusement and concern mixed in his voice.

‘yeah but they’re really great guys, they wouldn’t mind at all. Plus, everyone in the building hates them. They need more friends. They’re just getting changed but they’ll be out soon.’ Laura shrugged, sipping her wine. Eliott chuckled and nodded. They started talking about Australia for a bit when Arthur and Yann simultaneously exited their rooms. Eliott spun around in his chair and stood up. Yann and Arthur’s eyes grew comically wide and Laura sniggered behind her wine glass.

‘hi I’m Eliott, I live in 45b.’ he greeted, the genuine niceness dripped from his voice.

‘wow okay she wasn’t kidding. I’m Yann.’

‘Arthur.’

The three of them shook hands.

‘I had no idea Laura didn’t live here otherwise I would’ve made sure me coming here was okay with you guys.’ Eliott told them with a small, shy laugh. Arthur shook his head.

‘she calls the shots anyway, but we would’ve been fine with it. We’re always looking for more fun people to hang around. We’re not great at making friends.’ He replied. Eliott grinned.

‘I can’t see why that would be, you guys seem awesome already. How many more of you are there?’ Eliott asked.

‘two. Basile and Lucas. Basile is probably taking mirror selfies for his tinder and Lucas takes hours to get ready.’ Yann told him.

‘it’s my mirror selfies that get me all the dates thank you very much.’ Basile stated, walking out of his room.

‘you’re having secret dates now without telling us? Uncool Bas.’ Arthur smirked. Eliott smiled and held his hand out to Basile.

‘Basile right? I’m Eliott.’ Basile studied Eliott for a moment before returning the handshake.

‘I’m 100% straight but you have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, holy fuck.’ He muttered. They all laughed.

‘thank you, I appreciate it. I mean I was born with them but I’ll take credit anyways.’

‘anytime, so now that we’re pretty much friends, do you have any hot female colleagues that are interested in dating a certain curly brown-haired boy such as myself?’ Basile asked, pouring himself a glass of the wine. Eliott laughed.

‘tell you what, a friend of mine is having an afterparty for our big shoot on Wednesday. I’ll put your names on the list and you can try your luck.’ Eliott responded.

‘serious? That’s my night off fuck yeah. Thanks man. Nice one Laura, this one can stay.’ Basile pat Eliotts shoulder.

‘I think we all have that night off actually, sounds like a plan.’ Yann said with a nod.

‘perfect! Its really nice to talk to people outside my profession, some of them can be so superficial. Its refreshing to be around people so genuine.’ Eliott smiled.

‘are you trying to make us all fall in love with you? Because it’s working. Seriously man, tone down the perfect for a bit. It’s actually making me want to be a better person.’ Arthur said shaking his head.

‘who’s the one falling in love now huh?’ Laura raised a brow at her boyfriend. Arthur hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

‘me. 3 months ago.’

Eliott smiled fondly at the two while Basile and Yann pretended to vomit.

‘you think they’re cute now, wait until you know them for a few more weeks. Its disgusting’ Basile said shaking his head. Eliott laughed, taking a sip of his wine. Yann looked over Eliott’s shoulder at Lucas walking out of his room.

‘finally, I was beginning to think you died in there, Lulu.’ He joked.

‘funny. My dad called about…’ Lucas trailed off, suddenly locking eyes with the Adonis sitting at his kitchen bench. If he weren’t so enamored by this boy, he probably would’ve laughed at himself being rendered speechless. They were all staring at him waiting for him to go on. Maybe he would’ve been able to continue functioning like a human if Eliott wasn’t staring straight back into his soul with those piercing grey/blue eyes. The knock on the door bought him out of his trance.

‘oh pizza! I’ll get it!’ Laura hurried over to answer. Lucas walked over and Eliott stood up, offering him a blindingly beautiful smile.

‘hi Lucas, I’m Eliott. It’s nice to meet you.’

‘uh yeah you too.’

They shook hands and Lucas couldn’t help but notice the insanely attractive veins that ran through Eliott’s. So Lucas was a hands guy, what of it?

They seemed to be shaking hands for an extended amount of time when Laura came back with the pizzas and they withdrew, Lucas turning away to go to the fridge and grab a beer. Eliott tore his eyes away from Lucas and turned to Laura.

‘How much was it?’ he asked, digging into his jeans pocket.

‘no stop, this is on us.’ She bat his arm away.

‘at least let me pay half? I feel so bad just showing up here eating your food.’ Eliott replied.

‘dude chill, we were gonna get pizzas anyways and we already said it’s no problem you being here. Just be prepared for early morning raids when we run out of milk.’ Yann told him. Eliott laughed and Lucas thought it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

‘okay fine, that sounds fair to me. I only have soy milk though, if that’s acceptable.’

‘oh no you’re not vegan, are you?’ Basile asked, cringing. Laura glared at him. Eliott chuckled softly.

‘no, I’m not vegan, I just prefer the taste of soy milk. I am vegetarian though.’

‘holy shit you’re me. Wow.’ Laura said.

‘is that a model thing?’ Basile questioned.

‘no no, I mean my physique definitely improved since I cut meat out but I did it for my own health reasons. You’re vegetarian too?’ Eliott asked Laura.

‘fuck yeah I am.’ She gestured to the pizza she was currently eating. Eliott grinned.

‘man, its going to be hard to get rid of me now.’

They took the pizzas over to the dining table that was already set with plates and utensils. Lucas sat down first and Eliott sat directly across, flashing him a warm smile when they met eyes. This guy was nothing like he was expecting and it was becoming a bit of a problem for him. The more Eliott talked and smiled and laughed, the more Lucas found himself falling for him. Lucas wasn’t by any means the type of guy to like someone in that way so soon but there was so much about Eliott that had him a little smitten for the boy. Laura was right though; Eliott was emitting some serious straight-guy vibes and Lucas would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart hurt a little.

After dinner they retreated to the couches to watch Netflix. Lucas stayed in the kitchen and stacked the dishwasher.

‘ooh yes put on that new David Attenborough documentary!’ Laura told Yann as he flicked through the ‘recently added’ section. She was on the couch wedged between Arthur and Basile while Eliott and Yann had the arm chairs.

‘no, I’m not putting that on because every time we watch anything animal related you cry and then blame us for letting you watch it.’ Yann replied. Laura frowned.

‘that’s not true! Just the sad ones… right?’ she looked to Arthur for backup. He kissed her sweetly.

‘of-course baby.’ He said, unconvincingly. Eliott chuckled and let his eyes stray to Lucas cleaning up in the kitchen. He stood up and left the conversation to join him.

‘need a hand?’ he asked. Lucas looked over.

‘oh no that’s fine, thank you though.’ Lucas looked away pretty quickly, focusing intently on the dishwasher. Eliott thought it was adorable. If he was honest, a lot of things about Lucas were adorable. Eliott instead took it upon himself to gather all the leftover pizza into one box and put the empty ones in the recycling.

‘are you studying?’ Eliott asked, making conversation.

‘yeah, I’m getting my degree in Medicine at PSL.’ Lucas shut the dishwasher and turned to Eliott who looked noticeably impressed.

‘wow that’s amazing. So, you want to be a doctor?’

‘at first I did, but now I’m thinking more down the path of Psychiatry.’ Lucas was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Eliott considering how insanely hot he was.

‘that sort of stuff doesn’t scare you?’

Lucas shook his head.

‘not at all. I grew up learning a lot about mental illnesses from personal experiences so I guess it just made me all the more eager to pursue something in that profession.’ Lucas shrugged, playing with the tea towel that was still in his hands. There was an unmistakable look of admiration in Eliott’s soft eyes that was all too much for Lucas. He looked down.

‘and you? Are you studying or just a full-time model?’ Lucas asked, shifting the focus onto Eliott. Eliott let out a breathy chuckle and Lucas met his eyes again.

‘I’m doing an art and design course at NSFA. It’s only a few days a week but I really enjoy it. I was originally getting my master’s in literature at Sorbonne but dropped out for personal reasons.’ Eliott explained. And okay, wow, this guy was amazing. Lucas decided not to dwell on the ‘personal reasons’.

‘you’re an artist? That’s – wow.’

‘I wouldn’t say I’m an artist but I like to think I’m kind of good at it. It’s like a release for me when stuff gets too much, you know?’ and yeah, Lucas knows all about needing a release when life fucks you over.

‘Still, to get accepted into a prestigious art school, you have to be pretty good. I bet they get you to model for portrait classes too, huh?’ Lucas smirked. Eliott laughed and nodded.

‘I’m not gonna lie, I’ve been roped into it a few times. It’s definitely a lot less stressful than actual modelling. Although, standing still for a long time has never been my forte. I’m an excitable person.’ Eliott winked and Lucas is pretty sure his heart skips a beat in that exact moment.

‘hey assholes! Stop having private conversations and watch this animal show with us!’ Basile yelled from the lounge area. They chuckled and made their way over to the group, Laura and Arthur had moved to chair the arm chair so that Eliott and Lucas could have the couch with Basile. Lucas sat in the middle and tried to ignore Eliott’s thigh pressed against his.

‘so, you all caved huh?’ Lucas asked gesturing to the tv.

‘I don’t know why we even try. She always ends up getting her way in the end.’ Yann said shaking his head.

‘it’s the Australian charm.’ Laura grinned. They laughed.

‘oh yeah, that guy on wolf creek was hella charming.’ Basile said.

‘uh yeah, that’s how he lured all those people in and killed them.’ Laura replied.

‘they were backpackers, pretty sure they were just desperate.’ Lucas added.

They got through a few episodes of the Doco and sure enough, Laura cried.

‘it’s just - what the actual fuck. That baby fucking flamingo had salt solidified around its little legs and not one of those asshole camera people helped it?? I have no faith in humanity. That shit is devastating.’ Laura told them, wiping her eyes.

‘I’m sure someone helped it, they just didn’t get it on camera.’ Arthur replied, rubbing her back soothingly.

‘this is why we don’t watch animal documentaries.’ Yann told Eliott.

‘understandable, I cried watching frozen planet a few weeks ago when that baby penguin couldn’t get up the ice cliffs to its family.’ Eliott replied.

‘oh my god, how fucking sad was that?!’ Laura exclaimed.

‘vegetarians.’ Basile muttered shaking his head. Laura flipped him off and they laughed. Eliott checked the time on his phone.

‘oh shit it’s already 10:30, I have to get up early for a shoot. Totally lost track of time’ He stood up.

‘time flies when you’re hanging with the best of the best.’ Basile shrugged, propping his arms up on the back of the couch.

‘sure does. I had a really great time tonight. Thanks again for having me, even if it was against your own will.’ Eliott flashed Laura a look which was returned with finger guns.

‘feel free to come back anytime man, there’s always someone hanging around here.’ Arthur told him. Eliott smiled.

‘will do, and ill see you all on Wednesday?’ he asked, looking pointedly at Lucas.

‘Wednesday?’ Lucas looked quizzically at the others.

‘oh yeah, Eliott invited us to a photoshoot afterparty with hot models. I know you’re not working so no excuses. We’ll all be there.’ Yann replied. Lucas rolled his eyes but stayed silent.

‘yes Lulu! We’ll get you some good dick no problems. There’s gotta be plenty of hot guys there willing to bang this piece of ass right Eliott?’ Basile put an arm around Lucas who flushed from embarrassment, elbowing Basile in the ribs. Eliott ran his tongue along his bottom lip and nodded, not taking his eyes off Lucas.

‘oh definitely, he’ll have no troubles. I should get going but I’m sure I’ll be seeing you all around quite a bit.’

They said their goodbyes and Eliott left with a grin. Laura waited until the front door opened and closed before turning to the others with a smug look.

‘you’re all fucking welcome. How great is he?!’

‘ugh fine you were right he’s a literal angel and I can’t wait for Wednesday. Think we have to buy a suit or something?’ Basile asked. She shrugged.

‘I wouldn’t think so, he doesn’t look like the type of guy who likes wearing suits. He’s super chill.’

They discussed their new neighbor a little more before retreating to their rooms to get ready for bed. Lucas stripped his clothes and lay in bed thinking about a certain messy haired boy with the prettiest face he’d ever seen and smile that rivaled the sun.


	2. such a beautiful creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a party or whateva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said this chapter was shorter? i lied. enjoy.

Wednesday came around and Lucas, despite his best efforts, had not seen Eliott since Sunday. His ‘genius’ idea to linger in the hallway and lobby all 3 mornings fell short when there was absolutely no sign of their new neighbor. It was pathetic, he knew that, but he was desperate to even just catch a glimpse of Eliott’s radiant self.

It was 12:00 pm and Lucas was sitting in the library reading over his thesis notes and finishing off a practical write-up so that he wouldn’t have to come in Thursday and Friday. One of his classmates, Emma, was sitting across scrolling through her phone whilst neglecting her laptop completely.

‘oh wow, look at this teacup pic!’ she leaned over and shoved the screen in Lucas’ face to reveal an Instagram video of an abnormally small pig running around a field.  

‘adorable.’ He said, looking back down at his laptop. Emma rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

‘why are you even working on that thing? It’s not due until Monday morning.’

‘I don’t want to have to come in tomorrow and Friday and I know I won’t do any work at home so I’m finishing it today.’ Lucas replied, knowing full well he wasn’t going to finish today. Or tomorrow.

‘fuck that. I’ll be finishing mine Sunday night or more likely, the early hours of Monday morning. I do all my best work when it’s at the last minute and my stress levels are at 100.’

Lucas shook his head at her but if he was honest, he’s probably going to do the exact same thing. There were a few moments of silence until Emma spoke up again.

‘so, how’s Alex?’ she asked, nonchalantly. Lucas looked up with raised brows and a look of ‘are you seriously going to go there again?’

‘I’m only asking because he hasn’t posted on Instagram in a few weeks, not because I was to get with him again. God Lucas, give me a break’

Lucas smirked and nodded unconvincingly.

‘yeah alright. He seems fine to me but I only ever really see him at work. You don’t seriously still stalk him, do you?’

‘no, I just stumbled across a post he was tagged in and had a little look. It’s been almost a month since we stopped fucking, I’m over it. And even so, there’s nothing wrong with stalking people on Instagram. You can learn a lot about someone from their feed.’ Emma shrugged, still scrolling through her phone. Lucas, still focusing on his laptop, glanced down at his neglected phone, Emma’s words replaying in his head. He caved and picked it up, unlocking and heading straight for the Instagram app. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pulled up the search bar and typed in Eliott’s name. Lucas could tell by most of the profile pictures that they definitely weren’t his guy and a glance at the other pages gave him the same result. Did this guy not have an Instagram? That seemed highly unlikely considering he was a model and it was basically a prerequisite in that profession to have every form of social media. Lucas sighed and dropped his phone back on the table, running a hand over his face. He got about 15 seconds into reading his work when he gave up and shut the laptop screen. He looked up at Emma.

‘hey Emma?’

‘hm?’

‘what do you know about models?’

Emma looked up with furrowed brows.

‘they model. And they’re mostly attractive. Why?’

Lucas shrugged.

‘they’re all over my explore page, that’s all.’

Emma nodded.

‘oh yeah, that’s how I found all my favorites. I follow at least like 20 male models for the eye candy in my feed. Highlight of my day, really.’

If Lucas were really desperate, he would go back onto his Instagram, look up Emma’s account and search through all her followers in the small unlikely chance that she was following his new neighbor. Lucas was, in fact, very desperate. The search for Eliott’s name was unsuccessful but there was a nagging in Lucas’ brain that said maybe his name wasn’t associated with the account. Emma was following over 600 people so going through all of them to find one person just by looking at their profile picture was probably a stupid idea and would lead Lucas nowhere. He did it anyway.

After a few minutes, Lucas was ready to give up. He’d clicked on numerous accounts that he thought might have been Eliott’s, but no prevail. He was about to exit the app when something caught his eye. The username ‘srodulv’ appeared halfway down the list of Emma’s following, but that wasn’t what Lucas was looking at. It was the profile picture with the face that Lucas would be able to spot anywhere and the distinctive messy brown hair. He’d never clicked on anything so fast in his life but he really wished he gave himself more time to prepare for what he would see next. Just over 350k followers for an account that was following absolutely no one. Lucas’ eyes strayed down to the posts underneath and nothing could’ve prepared him for the most recent one.

 

Lucas felt like he was intruding somehow seeing Eliott so exposed, even though his account was public and literally anyone who stumbled across it would see said picture. Lucas, not entirely keen on popping a boner in the middle of the library, locked his phone and placed it back down on the table.

‘everything alright? You look like you just got sent a dick pick’ Emma was watching him with an amused expression. Lucas met her eyes.

‘huh? What, no I just realized the time. I have to get to my next class. Good luck with the write up.’ Lucas quickly gathered his things and headed to class 15 minutes early.

Lucas finally left UNI at 4:30 and was ready to go home and lie in the comfort of his own bed whilst scrolling through the rest of Eliott’s Instagram. He entered the lobby of the apartment building and walked towards the elevators. Of course this would be the first Lucas sees Eliott after 3 days of purposely trying to run into him. Eliott stepped out of the elevator and his eyes landed on Lucas, a bright smile forming on his perfect face.

‘Lucas! Hi! How are you?’ he greeted. Lucas smiled and bit back his nervousness. Not only was Eliott the literal man of his dreams but he was also an Instagram famous, full-time model who Lucas had seen shirtless and practically drooled over 4 hours prior to this conversation.

‘I’m good, and you?’

‘I’m better now, its been a crazy few days. Early mornings, late nights. Thankfully only 3 more hours left of this shoot and I can let loose. It helps seeing your smiling face though, where were you at 5 am the last 3 mornings?’ Eliott sent him what Lucas could only dream was a flirtatious wink. He huffed a laugh and looked down so Eliott wouldn’t see the pink tinge in his cheeks.

‘at 5 am I was sleeping like a sane person would when they have UNI classes all day.’

Eliott chuckled.

‘true. You’re coming to the afterparty tonight right? I haven’t had time to discuss more with you guys but I would really like it if you came. All of you, of course.’

Did Lucas want to spend his Wednesday night surrounded by superficial models drinking and bragging about how good they looked in the latest shoot? No. Is Lucas still going to go solely because Eliott wants him to? You bet.

‘yeah I’m pretty sure, the others were really keen on it.’ Lucas nodded.

‘and you? Are you keen?’ Eliott’s eyes were boring deep into Lucas’.

‘I’ve never partied with models, but I guess I’m kind of excited to see what it’s like. And maybe get everyone off my backs about finding someone to hook up with.’ Lucas chuckled at the end but it seemed his joke fell short as the smile disappeared off Eliott’s face. He looked away momentarily then focused back on Lucas. The atmosphere between them changing drastically.

‘I have to go but I’ll text Laura the address. Attire is smart casual. See you tonight.’ And with that Eliott was off, walking out of the lobby and into the street. Lucas stayed staring at the lobby doors with an utterly confused look. Was Eliott uncomfortable with the idea of Lucas hooking up with one of his colleagues? Or was it that he was uncomfortable with Lucas being gay in general? Lucas had to rule out the latter, Eliott radiated positivity and acceptance. There was no way he’d be homophobic. Lucas sighed. Maybe going to this party was a bad idea. He got into the elevator and rode up, hoping that the others had changed their minds since they last spoke.

Unfortunately for Lucas, that wasn’t the case. Laura received a text from Eliott at 7:00 with the location and time along with a little message telling her and the others to bring their ID’s so they could get in.

‘he said smart casual so I’m thinking that means a nice dress for me and like a nice shirt and pants for you guys. Or just the nicest outfit you own because I know none of you have suits.’ Laura told them.

Lucas faked a yawn and stretched out his arms.

‘you know what guys, I’m actually feeling kind of tired. I might give this one a miss.’

‘yeah okay, nice try. You’ve been in bed since you got home from UNI and I need you to wingman me tonight.’ Basile replied. Lucas groaned.

‘why can’t you get Yann to? Or Arthur?’

‘because I know you’re not going to try and steal my target.’

Laura raised her brows at Basile.

‘what? You wanna be my wingman?’ he asked and she rolled her eyes.

‘you’re an idiot.’

At 8:30, everyone was ready to go. Lucas decided against taking a cab with the others as he would prefer to ride his motorbike instead. Laura insisted on taking a photo of Lucas before they left because he, in her words, looked like ‘a whole fucking meal’. Lucas approved of the photo and posted it on his Instagram.

 

‘you’re not seriously wearing a cap to a party full of models, are you?’ Yann asked as they waited for the cab.

‘I have to, my hair is a fucking mess today and product wasn’t making it any better.’

‘your hair was going to get messed up when you put the helmet on anyways. Just leave the cap and ill fix it up before we go in.’ Laura told him. Lucas instead put the cap in the little compartment at the back of the bike, just incase his hair was unfixable. Lucas followed the cab on his bike feeling his nerves rising as they entered the rich, fancy area. They stopped at a huge beautiful building with a rooftop garden that looked like where the party was. Lucas parked his bike and met the others at the entrance.

‘what are you talking about? Your hair looks great! The messy look really does it for you.’ Laura ruffled Lucas’ hair and he swat her hand away.

‘why are you always complimenting him? You haven’t said one thing about how good I’m looking tonight.’ Arthur complained. Laura wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck and pecked his lips.

‘I’m sorry baby, I just think you always look amazing. You know I’m constantly thinking about tearing off your clothes and-’

‘yuck okay no stop, we’re going in.’ Basile yelled nudging the two as he hurried to the front door. They showed their ID’s to the security and were let in. there was a sign leading them up to the roof and they were amazed when they reached the top. It was a beautiful garden with fairy lights spanning the entire area. There was live music in one corner, a bar, a dance floor and a cute little sitting down area.

‘wow okay, I’m getting so many good Insta pics up here.’ Laura said. A man walked over to them holding a tray of champagne and they all grabbed one each. Eliott spot them from afar and came over to greet. He looked amazing, no surprise there. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a plain black tee and grey jeans rolled up at the ankles.

‘Hi! I’m so glad you guys could make it. You all look great!’ As he spoke, his eyes lingered over Lucas the longest taking in his appearance with an appreciative once-over.

‘wouldn’t miss this for the world.’ Basile replied, looking past Eliott to observe all the women in the venue. Eliott chuckled.

‘glad to see where your loyalties lie.’

‘thank for the invite man.’ Yann said.

‘it’s no problems. Drinks and food are all free so enjoy yourself. I’ll show you where you can leave that.’ Eliott gestured to Lucas’ helmet he was still holding. Lucas nodded and followed him back inside.

‘you own a motorbike?’ Eliott asked.

‘yeah, have for a few years now.’

‘wow, I’m way too scared to even sit on one.’ Eliott chuckled. Lucas looked at him.

‘you’ve never even rode one before?’ Eliott shook his head.

‘I was never allowed to when I was younger, my mum was really paranoid about that shit and I guess she passed that down to me. They terrify me.’

Lucas smiled.

‘it’s not as scary as it seems. When it starts going the feeling is amazing. Like a massive adrenaline rush. I find it’s so much harder to crash a motorbike than a car. You have a lot more control.’ He explained. Eliott smiled down at Lucas.

‘you’ll have to show me then, yeah?’

‘you want to watch me ride my motorbike?’ Lucas furrowed his brows. Eliott laughed, shaking his head.

‘no, what I meant was you can take me for a ride.’

Lucas’ mind decided to betray him completely and take Eliott’s sentence in a completely different way than expressed, causing his cheeks to heat up and profane images to flood his brain. Eliott noticed and bit his lip to stop himself from grinning. They arrived at the coat station and Eliott handed Lucas’ helmet over to the woman sitting there, thanking her. When they walked back out to the balcony, the others had left their standing positions and filtered out around the party.

‘great. Thanks guys. I think I need something a little stronger than champagne.’ Lucas muttered.

‘hm? What’s Lucas’ go to drink on a night out?’ Eliott asked, raising a brow.

‘I don’t mind Bacardi and coke most nights. Later on though, definitely tequila shots.’

Eliott laughed and nodded.

‘I like your style, come on I need a top up too.’ Eliott put his hand on Lucas’ lower back and guided him towards the bar. The bartender saw Eliott approaching and immediately abandoned his area, coming quickly to serve him. Lucas couldn’t blame him, if someone with a face like Eliotts came into his bar he would do the exact same thing.

‘what can I get you, E?’

‘I’ll have a gin and tonic and a Bacardi and coke for Lucas here. Thanks Joe.’

Joe smiled at Eliott then let his eyes stray to Lucas. Lucas doesn’t know if he could call what he gave him a glare but it definitely wasn’t a smile, that’s for sure. Why would this guy care if Eliott was buying him a drink? Eliott was straight and as far as Joe knew, so was Lucas, so why was he being so cold towards him? Lucas decided to pin it on friend-jealousy. That was a thing, right?

Their drinks were served almost instantly and Eliott thanked him again before grabbing them and handing Lucas his own.

‘thanks, so you know everyone here?’ Lucas asked, looking around at the sea of people surrounding them.

‘most, yeah. A lot of them are people that have been invited by the models.’

Lucas nodded and took a sip of his drink, looking back to Eliott who was still watching him.

‘so, uh, how was the shoot and everything?’ Lucas cringed internally at the unmistakable waver in his voice. Eliott made him incredibly nervous and judging by the amused smirk spread across his face, he knew it.

‘the shoot was good, thanks for asking. I’ve never done fully naked shots before. Everything’s all out in the open, no cock sock or anything. It was wild.’ Lucas’ eyes widened to the size of saucepans. What the fuck was he supposed to say to that? He willed his brain to not picture Eliott naked but it’s not like he hasn’t been doing that non stop since he met the guy. Lucas opened his mouth but instantly closed it, not finding the words. Eliott suddenly burst out laughing.

‘oh god, your face! I’m kidding Lucas! It was a fall look book.’ He put a hand on Lucas’ shoulder for support as he lost it. Lucas rolled his eyes, still incredible flustered.

‘you’re an idiot.’

Before Eliott could respond, they were interrupted by a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties.

‘Eliott, there you are! Sara has been looking everywhere for you. She wants to get your approval on the cover photo before she sends it off to the editor.’ The man said. Eliott nodded.

‘right, yes. Sorry Lucas I just have to do this one thing, don’t go far okay?’

Lucas nodded and Eliott smiled before following the man back through the crowd. Lucas looked around to see if he could find any of the others but it was too packed and he was too short. He made his way over to a vacant spot on the balcony and looked down onto the street. It was a beautiful set up, there were a few little cafes and antique stores as well as what looked like a marketplace and a florist. It was also relatively far away from the main roads, which was refreshing. A perfect place to throw a rooftop party. He was so focused on the view that he barely registered an extra presence beside him, he looked over to see a guy leaning on the balcony smiling at him. He was, as expected at a party like this, very attractive. He was pretty tall with curly dark brown hair, green eyes and really nice facial structure. He wasn’t anywhere near Eliott attractive but Lucas was pretty sure that no human being was.

‘sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you, you just looked sodeep in thought.’ The guy said. Lucas chuckled lightly.

‘no, just looking at the view. Never been around this area before.’

‘really? Why not?’

‘not important enough?’

The guy laughed.

‘nonsense. I’m Mikael by the way.’ Lucas shook the hand extended towards him.

‘Lucas.’ He smiled.

‘so, Lucas, if you’re not important, how come you’re here tonight? From first glance I would’ve thought you were one of the models.’ Mikael winked. Lucas chuckled, shaking his head.

‘no way, I was just invited by one of them. I’m here with my roommates. What about you?’

‘I’m a photographer. Fashion, nature, landscape, portrait. All that jazz.’ Mikael replied, waving his hand around as if it were no big deal.

‘wow that sounds amazing. I thought about getting into photography when I was in high school but didn’t think I’d be any good at it.’

Lucas noticed Mikael getting closer and reaching for his hand. Lucas allowed him to grab it and observe, not entirely sure what was going on.

‘you have beautiful hands. Sorry, I notice this stuff as a photographer. Very delicate. You’d be a wonderful hand model, you know.’ Mikael told him. Lucas carefully retreated his hand with an awkward laugh and a shake of his head.

‘uh no I don’t think that would be for me. I guess they’re just like that from years of playing piano.’

Mikael’s brows shot up.

‘you play piano? Wow, what can’t you do?’ the flirty glint in his eye was yet to go away and Lucas was starting to feel a little uneasy. Sure, this guy was hot and sweet, but Lucas just wasn’t feeling it. Everything about Mikael was too much for his liking.

‘I can’t whistle.’ Good one Lucas.

Mikael grinned.

‘funny. I like that. Well I’ll have you know I’m an excellent whistler and I’d be honored to share my talents with you.’

Lucas was trying desperately to think of something to say to stop Mikael from inching any closer when he felt an arm sling around his shoulder.

‘there you are. You moved on me! Mikael, hey! How’s it going?’

Thank god for Eliott. Mikael stepped back and plastered a forced smile on his face.

‘it’s good. Uh, how do you two know each other?’ Mikael asked gesturing between the two with his hand. Eliott looked down at Lucas and smiled.

‘I live next door to him. Gotta say, I hit the jackpot with this one as a neighbor.’ Eliott winked at Mikael who pursed his lips and nodded.

‘right, cool. I’m gonna get another drink, enjoy your night.’ And with that, he was off. Eliott removed his arm from around Lucas, letting his hand run down Lucas’ back in the process. He shifted so he was standing where Mikael was previously.

‘what was that?’ Lucas asked with a raised brow. Eliott shrugged nonchalantly.

‘Mikael is boring and you didn’t look like you were enjoying yourself. Thought I’d offer my service.’

Lucas nodded, not entirely convinced. Why would Eliott care when they only just met? Besides, Lucas was sure he wasn’t being obvious in his distaste for Mikael otherwise the guy would’ve taken the hint and backed off.

‘well thank you, I guess. Who in this party does meet your standards then huh? Because I think if I go back to the apartment without kissing at least one guy, ill never hear the end of it. They already think im turning ace.’ Lucas rolled his eyes. Eliott did a quick scan of the crowd.

‘honestly? No one.’

‘no one? Eliott this is a party full of models and not one person out there is worth chatting up?’ the crease between Lucas’ brows deepened.

‘nope. I’m sorry Lucas, I guess your dry spell is going to have to go on a little longer.’ A cheeky grin spread across Eliott’s face. Lucas laughed and shook his head, looking out into the crowd. He spotted a relatively attractive guy at the bar talking to joe.

‘what about him?’

Eliott followed Lucas’ gaze and scrunched up his face.

‘him? No way.’

‘may I ask why?’

‘he’s got family in the Albanian mafia, don’t want to get caught up in that mess.’

Lucas tilted his head to the side and gave Eliott his best ‘you’re fucking with me, right?’ look.

‘I swear! They came down once for a BVLGARI shoot. Kept yelling at the photographer about camera angles and shit. Wasn’t pretty.’ Eliott took a sip of his drink to hide the smile on his lips. Lucas was pretty sure Eliott was talking shit but he nodded anyway and kept looking.

‘ooh okay, cutie sitting down over there with the old guy. He looks perfect.’ Lucas nodded towards the blonde boy.

‘god no Lucas, are you serious?! You picked the worst guy here!’ Eliott shook his head rapidly in mock disappointment.

‘seriously? What’s wrong with this one?’

‘that one, Lucas, hates racoons. Absolutely despises them.’

 Lucas knitted his brows.

‘is that supposed to be a deal breaker?’

Eliott gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

‘are you serious?! Of course it is! Racoons are the greatest thing to happen to this earth and that asshole is walking around giving them a bad name. You’re telling me you’d be okay hooking up with someone who actively tries to tear down such a beautiful creature? If so, you’re not the guy I thought you were, Lucas Lallemant.’ Eliott frowned. Lucas couldn’t help but smile at that. Eliott was a massive dork and it was so incredibly endearing.

‘no, you’re right. I’m sorry. That’s just not okay. I need a guy who treats racoons with the love and respect they deserve.’ Lucas nodded firmly. Eliott grinned.

‘you know what, I might just know a guy like that. He’d be perfect for you.’

Lucas had no idea where Eliott was going with this but played along anyway.

‘really? Is he here?’

Eliott nodded.

‘mhm. Yep. I’d be happy to introduce you to him.’

‘what’s he wearing, I’ll see if I can find him.’ Lucas’ eyes wandered back to the crowd.

‘let’s see… okay he’s wearing a black t-shirt.’

‘standard, okay, I see a few.’

‘a jacket, also black.’

That narrowed it down. There were two guys in the vicinity one with denim and another with leather. Both fairly attractive.

‘denim or leather?’

‘leather, fake of course. Gotta save the animals.’

Lucas chuckled and nodded.

‘of course. I think I have the guy. Jeans?’

‘yep’

‘color?’

‘grey.’

Grey? That didn’t make any sense. The guy over by the bar was wearing black jeans. Lucas turned back to Eliott to question it when he came to the sudden realization that he was in fact wearing a black t-shirt, a leather jacket and grey jeans. Was this a joke?

‘are you…’ Lucas trailed off, completely unsure of what to say. Eliott was now dangerously close, looking down at Lucas expectantly. It was as if the universe had some sort of vendetta against him because at that exact moment, Basile came bounding over to tell them both about the hot blonde girl he just hooked up with. Lucas could still feel Eliotts eyes on him as he listened to Basile’s story.


	3. don't let it go to your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets very ***dark***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise in advance for the summary. enjoy, mon mecs.

Friday turned out to be one of those rare days where everyone was hanging around the apartment, having not had UNI or work. Laura was away on a camping trip with her roommates for the weekend so the boys took advantage of the fact that Arthur was all theirs for the next 3 days. The 4 of them were on the couch playing FIFA and pigging out on junk food considering Laura wasn’t there to provide them with real food.

‘FUCK YES! DID YOU SEE THAT?! I DESTROYED YOU! I PLAY TO WIN BABY!!’ Basile yelled as his ball shot right passed Arthurs goalie.

‘yeah okay calm down, that’s one goal. Watch me get 3 in a row now.’ Arthur replied begrudgingly.

Lucas intended on spending today studying but that was virtually impossible with Basile around being the noisy motherfucker he is. It was actually nice having everyone home because it gave Lucas something to think about other than that constant nagging in his brain about Wednesday night. He still wasn’t sure what happened and there was no way he would build up the courage to ask Eliott about it. There was a good chance it was all a joke and Eliott really wasn’t trying to tell Lucas that he liked him, which seemed like the very viable option. However, there was something about Eliott’s stare before Basile interrupted that hinted otherwise. The way he stepped closer into Lucas’ personal space and looked at him as if he were the only person on that rooftop. Lucas was sure he wasn’t hallucinating that.

‘Lucas? Are you listening?’ Yann asked. They were all staring at him with questioning looks.

‘huh what?’ he sat up from his lying down position and faced them.

‘we were talking about going out tonight, to that new nightclub across the channel. The one with the bar made completely out of ice.’ Arthur said.

‘yeah and the topless dancers!’ Basile added. Arthur rolled his eyes.

‘oh yeah because that’s really going to interest him.’

‘you in?’ Yann asked.

‘I don’t know, I finish work at 11 and I have that breakfast with my dad and his new girlfriend tomorrow. I think I need a few extra brain cells for that one.’ Lucas replied.

‘oh yeah, that’s right. If you change your mind you can meet us out there.’

Lucas nodded.

‘sure thing, hey are we still going to Alex’s tomorrow night?’

‘oh fuck, I forgot about that but yeah I think so. I haven’t seen those guys in a while. And the girls too.’ Yann said. The others agreed and they went back to the game.

Basile and Arthur swapped out with Yann and Lucas and watched as Lucas got absolutely slaughtered. He fucking hated that game. During the break, Lucas scrolled through his Instagram. His feed was being boring so he went into his search bar and clicked on the most recent account. Eliott had posted a pic earlier of his shoot during the week and the picture alone was enough to make Lucas feel warm inside.

That night Lucas left for work at 5 just as the guys were ordering Chinese for dinner. Lucas felt a strong churn in his stomach as he passed Eliott’s door. One half of him wanted Eliott to come out at that moment so he could just get it over with and demand answers from him. The other half wanted to avoid him for at least a week until his nerves died down and his mind stopped replaying Wednesday’s events. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the door remained closed and Lucas made it safely to the elevator.

Work was busy as per usual on a Friday night which was good for Lucas. A non-stop 6-hour shift was exactly what he needed. 11 seemed to come around very quickly and before he knew it, he was on his way back to the empty apartment where he was alone with his thoughts. Lucas walked inside and a huge grin formed on his face when he saw that the guys had dinner saved for him in the fridge. Lucas really did have the best roommates. He changed into sweats while he warmed up the food and turned on the TV to find something to watch on Netflix. He decided on Queer Eye and bundled up on the couch with his Chinese watching 5 gay guys transform peoples lives.

He was halfway through eating when suddenly the power in his apartment switched off and Lucas was in complete darkness. His anxiety levels skyrocketed as he fumbled around, desperately trying to locate his phone. He breathed a sigh of relief when his hand finally grasped it and immediately turned on the flashlight. Lucas was terrified of the dark, had been ever since he was young so being in an apartment on his own with the lights out for who knows how long was really not an ideal situation. He dialled Yann’s number but it went straight through to voicemail. He knew Arthur and Basile would be no help so he surpassed calling them too. He was about to click on Laura’s contact when he remembered she was out of service and wouldn’t be able to answer anyway. Just as he was beginning to really freak out, there was a knock on the front door. Either this was the maintenance guy coming to tell him everything was all good and the power would be back on shortly or a serial killer coming to murder him in his own apartment. Lucas prepared for the latter and cautiously made his way towards the front door. He took a deep breath before twisting the knob and pulling the door open, coming face to face with a bright flashlight. He winced.

‘oh shit, sorry! forgot how bright this was.’ The flashlight turned off and there stood Eliott looking stunning in the light of Lucas’ phone torch.

‘oh uh, hi.’ Lucas greeted, like an idiot.

‘hi, I’m assuming the power is out in your apartment too?’ Eliott asked. Lucas nodded.

‘yep and I’m here alone. Fun’ Lucas tried not to sound so nervous but between the power outage and Eliott standing right in front of him, that seemed pretty unlikely.

‘really? Where is everyone else?’

‘Laura is away camping with friends and the guys went out clubbing. I didn’t go because I had work but now, I’m really wishing I did.’

Eliott smiled.

‘you’re not afraid of the dark, are you?’ he teased lightly.

‘me? Afraid? No way. Not afraid.’ If there was ever a more unconvincing statement than that.

‘not afraid? Don’t take this the wrong way Lucas, but you look a little afraid to me.’

Lucas chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘do you uh, wanna come in?’

‘would that make you less scared?’ Eliott winked playfully.

‘fuck off, I’m not scared!’

Eliott laughed and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

‘of course not, do you have candles anywhere? Might be easier than holding your phone the whole time.’ Eliott questioned. Being alone with Eliott in a dark, candlelit apartment? There are worse ways to spend a Friday.

‘uh yeah I think so. Maybe in the bathroom.’

They both walked to the bathroom and found 5 medium sized candles around the edge of the bath. There was also a packet of tealight candles in the linen cupboard probably bought by Laura. They lit 20 and placed them around the living room and kitchen.

‘there we go! no need to be afraid anymore.’

Lucas flipped Eliott off and pocketed his phone.

‘what are _you_ doing home alone on a Friday night? Isn’t there some kind of model party on?’ Lucas asked. Somehow his panic mode allowed him to access his new found confidence when talking to Eliott.

‘is that all you think we do? Model and party?’ he rolled his eyes at Lucas who shrugged in response.

‘kinda, yeah.’

‘fine, there is a party but I didn’t want to go. I’m not a huge party person, I’m not exactly great with crowds.’ Eliott was leaning back against the kitchen bench with his arms crossed over his chest.

‘really? Wouldn’t have guessed with your Instagram followers being so crowded and all.’

Eliott laughed at that.

‘have you been stalking me??’ he raised an amused brow. Lucas scoffed, unconvincingly.

‘no, I just came across your account in my explore page…’

Eliott smirked and nodded.

‘right, you follow a lot of models then?’

‘I don’t follow any.’

‘why not?’

‘just not my thing, I guess… I’m not really into fashion. You could probably tell by my poor outfit choices.’ Lucas shrugged. Eliott tilted his head to the side.

‘what do you mean? I think you dress great. Your style really suits you. It’s one of the first things I noticed about you, actually.’ Lucas felt a rush of warmth surge through his body as Eliott’s soft candlelit eyes searched his own. Lucas looked down.

‘what were the others?’

Eliott smiled.

‘your hair, I love how messy and fluffy it is. I get such an urge to just run my hands through it every time I see you. Then there’s your eyes, they’re this beautiful shade of blue that I just can’t pinpoint. That, to an artist, is very exciting. It’s like discovering a new color. Today I stood in the art room for 45 minutes just staring at the hundreds of paint samples trying to find one that matched. I think my favorite thing is your smile though. That way it just brings everything together. The tinge of pink in your cheeks, the way it spreads all the way up to your eyes travels all the way down your body. Have I said too much?’

Lucas’ brain was short circuiting, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. Eliott words were making him feel like he was on fire. His heart was racing and his legs were starting to feel like they were about to collapse.

‘do you uh- are you hungry?’ he changed the subject quickly. Thankfully, Eliott just smiled and shrugged.

‘do you have any food that doesn’t require heating up? I thought all UNI students just lived off 2-minute noodles and coffee.’ He joked.

‘oh sorry, I forgot that all models eat is cotton balls. My bad.’

Eliott laughed heartily at that. Lucas loved this back and forth banter between them, it made it so much easier to see Eliott as a normal human being and not some beautiful figment of his imagination.

‘alright enough stereotypes, how about some wine? You know, to calm the nerves’ Eliott gestured to the bottle of red he bought over the first time they met, sitting up by the stove. Lucas nodded and Eliott walked around the island.

‘to your right.’ Eliott reached into the cupboard and took out two glasses, grabbing the bottle and made his way over to the couch next to where Lucas was previously sitting. His bowl of unfinished Chinese was still sitting there so he took it back up to the kitchen counter and joined Eliott. There was one large candle sitting on the coffee table surrounded by four tea lights. It all felt extremely romantic. Eliott poured the wine into each glass and handed one to Lucas who smiled in return.

‘so, let me guess. You were sitting here, wrapped in a blanket, eating your Chinese and watching… project runaway?’

Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘it was actually Queer Eye, thank you very much.’

‘oh, I love that show! You know, I actually met Tan at NY fashion week.’

Lucas raised his eyebrows.

‘really? You, a model, went to New York fashion week? And met Tan France? I don’t believe it.’ The sarcasm dripped from Lucas’ voice.

‘yeah okay ha-ha, I thought it was a good story anyways. He said I had really nice legs. And shoulders. I think he may have been hitting on me now that I think of it.’

Lucas snorted.

‘isn’t he married?’ Eliott shrugged.

‘just because you already bought something in the store, doesn’t mean you can’t window shop.’

Lucas almost spat out his wine and looked at Eliott in disbelief. Eliott burst out laughing.

‘kidding, I’m sure he was just being friendly.’

Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘I seriously doubt it.’ He muttered. Eliott raised a brow.

‘sorry, what was that?’

‘nothing.’

A playful smile formed on Eliott’s lips.

‘no come on, what’d you say?’

‘I’m just saying you would get hit on by everyone everywhere you go so of course he was coming onto you.’ Lucas shrugged nonchalantly and took a large sip of his wine. Eliott leaned forward with that stupid beautiful grin of his.

‘Now I may be wrong, but it sounded like you, Lucas Lallemant, were complimenting me.’

Lucas shifted nervously.

‘don’t let it go to your head, not that you don’t get them every day.’ Fuck, why was he still going?!

‘yeah but I don’t know, it just sounds so much better coming from you.’

Lucas looked at him, suddenly becoming very aware of how close Eliott now was.

‘an outsider?’

Eliott shook his head.

‘no. just you.’ Eliott hadn’t taken his eyes off Lucas since he started talking and Lucas decided to join in the game, searching Eliott’s face for any indication this had to be a joke. None of this made any sense, why would Eliott a famous model be interested in Lucas? Let alone take the time out to compliment and flirt with him. Eliott could just stare at him and Lucas would be all his, no questions asked.

‘am I making you nervous?’ Eliotts hushed voice sent shivers down Lucas’ spine. There was no point in denying, it was obvious Lucas was losing his mind over this. He nodded and Eliott smiled warmly. He placed down his glass and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a perfectly rolled joint.

‘you smoke?’ he held it up to Lucas who grinned in response.

‘fuck yeah.’ Eliott chuckled and nodded. He bought the joint over to the candle down on the coffee table to light it up and took the first puff. His eyes bored into Lucas’ as he breathed out, smoke filling the space. Eliott had the audacity to act so casual about it all as if it wasn’t the hottest thing Lucas had ever seen. As if that exact moment wasn’t going to be embedded in his mind for life. He passed it to Lucas and watched intently. Eliott seemed just as enamored by Lucas smoking, running a tongue along his bottom lip before taking it between his teeth. They eased into casual conversation, Eliott telling Lucas he started smoking weed when high school was making him feel like a caged animal, out of place with nowhere to go. Lucas agreed. He told Eliott about the time he ran away from home at 16 when his parents split up and his dad was leaving them. It felt so good talking to Eliott, the way he listened so intently and made Lucas feel like he truly cared about what he was saying. They got down to the last nub of the joint and Lucas handed it over to Eliott.

‘it’s your joint, you have the last hit.’

‘we could share it?’

Lucas gave him a quizzical look.

‘I think you’ll only get one more out of that before it starts burning your fingers.’ He pointed out.

‘exactly.’

Eliott bought the joint to his lips and took an extra-long drag. Before he exhaled, he lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Lucas’ head. Lucas’ heart raced; he knew exactly what Eliott was proposing. He allowed Eliott to bring him closer and closer until their lips were inches away from touching. Lucas opened his mouth and welcomed the stream of smoke exiting Eliott’s lips, not daring to break eye contact. Lucas exhaled shakily and waited for Eliott to move away. The smoke cleared but neither of them had moved and Eliotts hand was still at the back of Lucas’ head, now running his fingers through the strands of hair.

‘can I kiss you?’ Eliott whispered, it almost sounded like a plea.

‘fuck, yes please.’ Lucas breathed. Eliott used the hand not in Lucas’ hair to cup his jaw and bring their lips together. It was soft and sweet at first, lips moving together slowly. Feeling. Tasting. Eliott ran an experimental tongue along Lucas’ bottom lip and his mouth opened instantly. Kissing Eliott was everything Lucas imagined it would be, the sliding of tongues was so gentle yet so passionate at the same time. The taste of red wine and marijuana merged in their mouths as they swapped spit back and forth.

Lucas wasn’t sure it could get any hotter than this when Eliotts hands trailed down to his waist and bought his hips forward, applying pressure to get Lucas into a lying down position on the couch. Lucas obliged and Eliott followed on top without breaking the kiss. His left knee situated itself between Lucas’s parted thighs, applying minimal pressure to his crotch. Lucas let out a low groan, his hands trailing down Eliotts back and tucking themselves under the fabric of his shirt, feeling the hot skin against his own. Eliotts fingers were grasping Lucas’ hair, occasionally massaging his scalp.

Everything felt so fucking good. So unreal. Lucas was sure he was about to wake up in his own bed, alone, having dreamt all this but at the moment, he was savoring it all. He was savoring the way Eliotts tongue was exploring his mouth as if it were the most interesting thing it had ever tasted. He was savoring Eliotts short, hot breaths against his skin, his fingers moving through his hair, his knee pressed against his thighs. Eliott pulled away momentarily and Lucas’s heart dropped. This was when it was going to stop. This was when Eliott was going to realize he made a mistake. Instead, Eliott ran his hand down Lucas’ face and settled it on his cheek.

‘you’re so fucking beautiful Lucas. God, look at you.’ Eliott’s eyes darted over Lucas’ face, mapping every beautiful aspect of it. Lucas swallowed and bought Eliott closer, rubbing their noses together. Eliott grinned and fuck, how did that look even more enthralling up close. Lucas leaned up and sucked on Eliott’s bottom lip.

They weren’t sure how long they kissed for after that. Time was lost between panting lips and slicked tongues gliding together as if it was the only thing they knew how to do. The sound of a key turning in a lock and distant laughing bought them back to reality and Eliott reluctantly pulled away, sitting back up and dragging Lucas with him. They wiped their mouths and tried to catch their breath before the door swung open to reveal 3 very drunk boys.

‘Lulu! Oh Lulu baby you’re alright! Steve downstairs said there was a power outage and we were worried to death about our little baby Lulu up here all alone.’ Arthur hurried over and sat by Lucas’ side, pulling him into a hug.

‘we know how scared baby Lulu is of the dark.’ He cooed. Lucas looked at Eliott who had an amused grin plastered on his face.

‘he’s not alone! Look! Eliott is here! Hi Eliott!’ Basile wedged himself between Eliott and Lucas having no idea they just interrupted the hottest makeout session in history. Yann had grabbed a packet of chips from the pantry and flopped down on the arm chair.

‘hey guys, how was your night out?’ Eliott asked.

‘amazing!! I danced with so many hot girls! Tell them Yann! Tell them all the hot girls we danced with!’ Basile exclaimed.

‘so many hot girls.’ Yann mumbled through a mouthful of chips. Eliott and Lucas chuckled simultaneously at the group of drunk idiots surrounding them.

‘how about you Arth, did you have fun?’ Lucas asked. Arthur was still clinging to him, his head now in Lucas’ lap.

‘I did. I drank. I danced. There were so many cool people there Lulu, you should’ve come. Girls tried to flirt with me but none of them were as beautiful as Laura. I miss her. She has such pretty hair, doesn’t she? It always smells so good too. And the best eyes. They’re so blue. Is she coming back? I miss her face.’ Arthur looked up at Lucas who smiled softly.

‘yeah buddy she’s coming back on Sunday.’ Arthurs whole face lit up at that. Eliott smiled fondly at the two before standing up.

‘I should get going, it’s almost 2 and I have art class tomorrow.’

‘what?! No Eliott, stay! I haven’t told you about the shots I had that were in fire!!’  Basile told him. Eliott chuckled.

‘I’m sure you can tell me some other time; I do live just down the hall.’

Lucas moved Arthurs head off his lap and stood up too.

‘I’ll walk you to your door.’

Eliott grinned.

‘thankyou.’

They left the boys chatting away on the couch and walked out of the apartment. They were silent until they got to Eliott’s door.

‘thanks for tonight, I may have been a little scared…’ Lucas said. Eliott smiled.

‘I know, it was adorable. Thankyou for letting me crash your alone time. It was really fun.’ Lucas didn’t miss the playful glint in his eye. He chuckled and looked down.

‘I’ll uh let you go in and sleep.’ Eliott nodded and Lucas looked up once more before turning to walk back to his own apartment. Eliott grabbed his arm softly before he could leave and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned down and kissed him gently then straightened up and smiled.

‘goodnight Lucas. I’ll see you soon.’ With that he stepped into his apartment and shut the door. Lucas smiled and made his way back to the apartment where the boys were still laughing and talking on the couch.

‘can I trust you 3 to put yourselves to bed?’ he asked them, raising a brow.

‘no! you’re leaving too?!’ Arthur frowned.

‘I have to sleep guys, I’ll see you in the morning. Or most likely, afternoon.’

They all got up and formed a grouphug around Lucas before he retreated to his room. He crawled under the covers and sighed contently. He ran his fingers over his lips where he could still feel the weight of Eliott’s. He then went through his nightly routine of checking Instagram and checked Eliott’s too for good measure. His most recent post made Lucas’ heart swell.

He decided it was finally time to bite the bullet. He pressed the follow button on Eliott’s account and liked his last 2 recent posts. He smiled to himself before locking his phone and closing his eyes. He was about to drift off when his phone vibrated and something deep inside Lucas told him he needed to check it. He picked up his phone and read the notification.

_(@lucallemant): @srodulv started following you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if I made any mistakes :)  
> also i would just like to take this time to say that i miss my son Isak a lot. thank you.


	4. you're killing me slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mayhaps there's a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all this chapter is hella long but what's new. i'm not sure when the next one will be up because i'm going away for Easter but anyways, enjoy.

Lucas tried to concentrate on breakfast with his Dad and his new girlfriend, he really did. He tried to engage in conversation, tried to sound interested and on any other day it would’ve worked. But today was different. His Dad was blabbering on about some new work project and raise in pay and Lucas just nodded and smiled, all the while he only had one thing on his mind. Eliott. Eliott kissing him. Eliott complimenting him. Eliott making it so painfully obvious he liked him. Eliott _following_ him. Sure, it’s not unusual for someone who lives next to you, who’s friends with you, who made out with you, to follow you on Instagram. It happens to everyone. It’s that he’s the _only_ person Eliott is following that gets him. Out of all the people he’s met in his profession, out of all the people he’s kissed in his life (which is probably a lot), Eliott chose Lucas to be his first and only follow. It was all so surreal.

After another painful hour of listening to his Dad praise the woman next to him, Lucas finally said enough was enough and announced his departure. He made up an excuse about having to go to work and his dad thankfully believed him. They paid for the breakfast and walked out. His Dad’s girlfriend went straight to the car after bidding Lucas farewell.

‘so? what do you think? Gorgeous, isn’t she?’ his Dad asked once she was out of hearing range. Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘still gay, dad.’

‘just because you’re attracted to men doesn’t mean you can’t notice a beautiful woman when you see one.’ Lucas sighed, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

‘sure, yeah. She’s great.’

His Dad furrowed his brows.

‘what’s wrong? You don’t like her? She was nothing but kind to you, Lucas. You were acting like you’d rather be anywhere else but here.’

‘that’s not it, okay? She’s sweet and nice and perfect. Congratulations. I’m happy for you.’

Lucas was happy for his Dad. He was happy that his Dad finally found someone who made him smile like that. He really wished he could show his support but it broke his heart that neither he nor his Mother could’ve done that for him. They were never enough.

‘Lucas, I know that the divorce was hard for yo-’

‘Dad for the love of god do not finish that sentence. You have no idea how that was for me. You didn’t even get to experience it because you were out the door the next fucking day. You left for 3 months and I was the one who had to deal with the fallout. Have you even spoken to her? Or gone to see her? Do you even care?’ Lucas was on the verge of tears but there was no way in hell he was going to cry in front of his Dad. Make him think he was any less of a man than he already did.

‘I pay all her medical bills Lucas, of course I care.’

Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘you’re only doing that because the court ordered you to. Look, I’m not saying go in and have a heart to heart with her or anything. I’m not asking you to re-open old wounds, but she has a right to know from you yourself that you’ve found someone you feel comfortable introducing your son to. Unlike the others.’

His Dads’ eyes softened. Lucas knew his dad cared for him, he was just really fucking insensitive sometimes.

‘of course, Lucas, if that will make you happy then I’ll go see her. You know I just want what’s best for you right?’

No.

‘sure Dad. Thank you. I have to go. we’ll talk soon.’

His Dad nodded.

‘okay, son. Take care. I’ll transfer the rent money as soon as I get home. I love you.’

‘you too.’ Lucas nodded before turning away and walking to the bus stop. As he walked, he released some of his anger by kicking pebbles on the path and crunching the fallen Autumn leaves under his shoes. He always felt this way after speaking with his dad. No matter what it was that they talked about, Lucas was always left feeling sad and angry. When Lucas got on the bus he sat down and took out his phone, opening up Instagram. Eliott’s account was still loaded on the screen and a smile made its way onto Lucas’ face. He stared at the photo Eliott posted last night and loaded up the comments. There were a lot of them, all saying and asking the same things.

 

_‘who is she??’_

_‘you have a girlfriend?’_

_‘this is literal goals!!’_

_‘tag her, I dare you.’_

_‘this should be me :(‘_

Reading through them, it dawned on Lucas. Eliott wasn’t out… or was he even gay? Everyone seemed to expect that it was a girl he was with so that must mean Eliott has had a girlfriend, or girlfriends. Was Lucas just an experiment? Just a bit of fun? Eliott was a model, a popular model at that. he wouldn’t want to jeopardize his career by getting involved with a guy and potentially losing a vast majority of his female fans. If Lucas was honest, he didn’t really think anything would happen between them anyway. They got along well and seemed to have somewhat of a mutual attraction between them, not to mention their physical chemistry was amazing, but Lucas was just Lucas. He wasn’t special. He wasn’t a model, or an actor, a singer or a musician. He wasn’t even close to being on the same level as Eliott. He was a med student who worked at a bar and lived in an apartment with his best friends from school. Still, this didn’t stop him from falling hard for Eliott, even though he knew they would never be a thing. Lucas had a taste and now he wanted more. He was, in a way, thankful for these comments on Eliott’s post because it was slowly bringing him back to reality. The reality that Eliott had a reputation to uphold and none of that included dating a certain short, blue eyed boy.

Lucas and the boys arrived at Alex’s apartment at 9:30, perfect timing because the party was going off. Alex’s parties were always amazing and had a great mix of people considering Alex seemed to have friends from everywhere. The four of them were sitting on the living room couches talking to their friends Emma, Manon, Alexia and Daphne.

‘where’s Imane tonight?’ Lucas asked, noticing they had a member missing. Lucas enjoyed Imanes company, she was good to talk to without being crazy over the top like Daphne.

‘her brother and his friends were throwing a party so she decided to ditch us and go to that one instead.’ Alexia replied, rolling her eyes.

‘she invited us but Daphne made a big deal about not going.’ Emma said.

‘not a fan of them?’ Yann raised a brow.

‘you do realize who her brother is friends with, right? A certain insanely attractive model who would literally kill me just by looking my way? I can’t subject myself to that kind of anxiety, I wouldn’t be able to enjoy myself knowing I’m at the same party as the love of my life and not have a chance with him.’ Daphne explained shaking her head. The boys gave her equally confused looks.

‘Eliott Demaury! Seriously guys’

‘oh shit, Eliott? Yeah he lives in the apartment next to us. He’s awesome!’ Arthur nodded.

‘wait, what? You’re joking right?’ Alexia asked. They shook their heads.

‘no, he just moved in the other day. Invited us to an afterparty for one of his shoots and everything. Didn’t know he was such a big deal. I mean, he’s hot as fuck, but yeah. He’s super cool.’ Basile said. The girls all looked like they were about to combust with this news.

‘holy shit! Okay you need to have a house party ASAP and invite him! It’s a lot less scary now knowing he’s friends with you guys’ Daphne told them. Emma rolled her eyes.

‘did you not see his last post, Daphne? He’s clearly seeing someone.’

Lucas shifted uncomfortably; he was perfectly fine not contributing to this discussion. In fact, he really wished they would talk about something else. Anything else.

‘we don’t know that. and you never know if you don’t try.’

Yann chuckled.

‘I mean yeah, I’d be up for having a party. But Lucas is gonna be your best chance to get Eliott to come. They’re really close.’ All eyes fell on Lucas whose head snapped up.

‘I wouldn’t say we’re really close. He’s a cool guy, we get along well.’ Lucas shot Yann a look to tell him to shut the fuck up, thankfully he got the memo.

‘anyways enough about Eliott, let’s light this bad boy.’ Yann took out a joint and a lighter and they all cheered.

 

Lucas was nursing a pretty good hangover on Sunday. He doesn’t remember a lot from Alex’s party but one thing he does remember is Basile daring him to scull what was left of the sad, neglected absinthe bottle Alex had dug out of his liquor cabinet. The other boys were experiencing their second hangover in a row so Lucas, being the good friend he is, took the liberty of walking to the nearest café and buying a heap of freshly made breakfast foods for when they finally decided to get out of bed. As the elevator door opened to his floor, Eliott was just leaving his room. They locked eyes and Eliott grinned.

‘hey! Long time, no see.’ He winked. Lucas chuckled.

‘it’s being not even 2 days.’

Eliott shrugged and eyed the bag in Lucas’ hand.

‘what’s in there?’

‘hangover cure, I’m hoping. We went to a friends house party last night and we’re all a little rough today.’

Eliott laughed.

‘yeah I know what that’s like. I have to go meet my sister but hey what are you up to tomorrow?’

‘uh I have UNI until 1 and then probably go home.’

‘okay great, I’ll meet you outside campus and we can go get lunch. Sound good?’

Even if he wanted to, Lucas wouldn’t be able to say no to that face. Eliott’s bright hopeful eyes, crinkled at the corner to match his radiant smile. Lucas nodded and returned the gesture.

‘yeah, that sounds great. I’ll see you then.’

‘perfect, see you then.’ Before Lucas could keep walking, Eliott lifted his hand and ran it through Lucas’ unruly mess of hair. He chuckled lightly and met Lucas’ gaze.

‘bye.’ He grinned before continuing down the hall to the elevator. Lucas shook his head with a little laugh and walked into his apartment. The boys were all eternally grateful for the food Lucas provided them with. They ate until they were full and lounged on the couch watching FRIENDS re runs.

Lucas was a nervous mess the next day at UNI. He wasn’t sure why he was so anxious about meeting Eliott- friends get lunch with each other every day. This is what it was. Lunch between friends who may or may not have made out. A lot.

When his final class ended, Lucas took his time gathering his things and talking to his classmates. He walked out with everyone, engaging in conversation whilst looking around for Eliott. There he was standing by Lucas’ bike talking to a few of the girls Lucas had seen around campus. They were just talking, and Eliott didn’t seem too interested but that didn’t stop the jealousy arising in Lucas. This was bad. Eliott looked up and spotted Lucas, his smile widening. He said something to the girls which must have been a goodbye and walked over.

‘hi, how was UNI?’ he asked. Lucas shrugged.

‘it was fine, I’ve had like 3 coffees and nothing to eat so I’m kind of just a shell of a human right now.’

Eliott laughed.

‘well, lets go get some food into you. There’s a café just down from here, we can walk.’ He put a hand on Lucas’ back and guided him in the direction.

‘how’d you know that was my bike?’ Lucas asked.

‘well at first I assumed, then I saw the cap in the back compartment and recognized it from your Instagram photo.’ Lucas looked up at him with a raised brow.

‘did you stalk my Instagram?’ he asked, jokingly. What he wasn’t expecting, was for Eliott to nod in response with a shame-free smile.

‘of course I did. As soon as you followed me, actually. By the way, who’s the Pomeranian?’

Lucas flushed in embarrassment. He had some questionable posts from years back that he really hoped Eliott missed.

‘she’s my aunts, her name is Mishka. She has some weird obsession with Russian names.’

‘I love the name, she’s really cute.’

Lucas smiled.

‘you should come meet her sometime, I baby sit when my aunt is away.’

‘I’d love to, though I thought the leasing agreement stated that pets weren’t allowed?’ Eliott raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. Lucas shrugged.

‘yeah but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.’

Eliott chuckled.

‘true.’

They reached the café and chose a table outside because it was such a nice day. Lucas sat down while Eliott went to get menus and water.

‘I’m so hungry I would literally eat anything here.’ Lucas said looking through the lunch column.

‘get whatever, my treat.’

Lucas looked up.

‘you don’t have to do that, I can pay for my own.’

Eliott shook his head.

‘I invited you, meaning I’m paying. Don’t even try to argue.’

Lucas rolled his eyes but resigned anyway. He went for the steak sandwich while Eliott got a veggie burger. The waitress arrived to take their orders almost instantly after they decided. The perks of being Eliott Demaury. Girls were literally tripping over themselves to get to him. Lucas was about one more flirtatious comment away from getting up and walking away. This girl was unbelievable.

‘and any drinks?’ she asked, popping the pen in her mouth while she waited for Eliott’s response.

‘oh no I’m fine with water thanks, what about you baby?’ Eliott looked over at Lucas who was seriously taken aback by the pet name.

‘I uh- a coke thanks.’ He managed to get out. The girl seemed just as shocked as he was. She scribbled down the drink and muttered an ‘it’ll be out soon’ before hurrying away.

‘what the hell was that?’ Lucas whisper-yelled. Eliott just shrugged.

‘her flirting was getting on my nerves and I knew that would make her stop. Was that not okay?’

‘no, I have no problem with it but like you’re you, what if she like tweets about it or something?’

Eliott furrowed his brows.

‘what are you talking about?’

Lucas was fiddling with his phone in his hands.

‘I just mean, what if she assumes? Wouldn’t that be bad for you?’

Eliott looked utterly confused.

‘Lucas what do you think this is?’ he gestured around them.

‘us having lunch?’

Eliott rolled his eyes.

‘this is a date, Lucas. I asked you on a date.’

Wait, what?

‘a _date_?’

‘yes. A date. I admit, I may have done things a little backwards by kissing you first then asking you out but I thought you would’ve caught on by now. You’re a med student.’ Eliott smiled, shaking his head.

‘I mean yeah it kind of felt like a date but I didn’t want to assume in case you didn’t like me that way.’

‘oh my god, Lucas! I said all those things Friday night about your hair and your eyes and your smile and then to top it all off I kissed you, like a lot. And you still don’t know that I like you?! You’re killing me slowly.’ Eliott wiped a hand over his face.

‘I’m sorry, okay? I just thought you were, you know.’ Lucas was bright red now.

‘straight?’

Lucas nodded.

‘well I’m not. But I’m not gay either. I hate labels which is why I haven’t been open with everyone about my sexuality because I honestly just don’t feel the need to. I’m human, I love who I want when I want whether it’s a man or a woman. It’s all the same. If someone really wanted to put me in a box, they’d say I’m pansexual but I’m just Eliott. And right now, Eliott is extremely attracted to a boy called Lucas who is painfully oblivious but incredibly adorable.’ Eliott explained. Lucas smiled. This boy was the definition of perfect.

‘Well Lucas is also extremely attracted to Eliott. So much so that it’s kind of embarrassing, so I guess things worked out pretty well for them.’

Eliott beamed and it was the most beautiful thing Lucas had ever seen. Their food came out and the settled into comfortable conversation, getting to know everything about each other before they even thought about moving forward. Lucas snapped a quick pic of Eliott eating which, no surprise there, still had him looking like a model. After lunch they took the long way back to campus, weaving in and out of alleyways and stopping to look inside some of the shops. They found a vintage record store and Eliott walked around grabbing vinyls from every section like an excited puppy.

When they finally made their way back to Lucas’ bike it was already 4pm.

‘do you want a ride back?’ Lucas asked, holding out the helmet. Eliott eyed the bike, biting his lip.

‘will I die?’

Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘I’d like to think I’m a pretty safe driver.’

Eliott looked between Lucas and the bike for a few moments before nodding.

‘okay, lets do this.’

Lucas grinned and Eliott offered him a nervous smile back.

‘here, you take this.’ He handed over the helmet.

‘what about you?’

‘I’ll be fine, it’s not a long ride. If we get pulled over, I can just get one of the boys to bring me my extra helmet.’ He shrugged and put his backpack at the back of the bike and got on. He started it up and looked to Eliott expectantly.

‘come on. It’s not that scary.’

Eliott rolled his eyes and put on the helmet.

‘says the one who’s scared of the dark.’

Lucas glared at him. Eliott chuckled and got on the bike behind lucas, arms immediately snaking around his waist. Lucas could get used to this.

‘you good?’ he asked. He felt Eliott nod in response. Lucas reversed out of the park and Eliott’s grip tightened around him. Once they were out on the open road, Lucas sped up. About 2 minutes in Eliott began to calm down.

‘wow! This is amazing!’ he yelled.

‘I told you! Isn’t it such a rush?!’

They made it back to the apartment in one piece. Eliott removed the helmet, his hair even messier than usual.

‘that’s what I’ve been missing?! We are so doing that again!’ he exclaimed. Lucas’ heart swelled at Eliott’s excitement. They both got off and Eliott passed the helmet back to Lucas.

‘anytime you want. I told you you’d like it.’

‘maybe it had something to do with being pressed up against you.’ Eliott winked. Lucas looked down to hide his flushed cheeks.

‘shut up.’

Eliott laughed and they walked inside the building. They reached their floor and stopped at Eliott’s door.

‘do you wanna come in for a bit? Put on some of my new records?’ Eliott asked holding up the bag. Lucas smiled and nodded.

‘I’d love to.’

Eliott’s apartment was bigger than the boys’ but also a lot less furnished. He also had a way better view of Paris. They looked at buying this one instead of theirs but it was too out of their price range. Lucas sat down on one of the grey sofas and Eliott went to the fridge to get them some beers. When he came back, he handed one to Lucas and walked to the record player by the window. He put on the Beatles, which Lucas picked out, and sat down next to him.

‘did you have a good time today?’ Eliott asked.

‘I really did, thank you. Sorry again for being super oblivious.’ Lucas chuckled.

‘it’s alright, it was adorable actually. Everyone needs a funny first date story. Still can’t believe it took you 30 minutes to realize it was a date, though.’ Eliott smirked, taking a sip of his beer.

‘would’ve been longer if you hadn’t called me baby. Is that a thing, do you call people you’re dating baby?’ Lucas asked. There was a hint of jealousy in Lucas’ tone even just thinking about Eliott being with someone. Lucas was so gone for this boy it wasn’t funny.

‘I’ve never called anyone baby. You’re the first.’

Lucas raised a brow and Eliott just shrugged.

‘I always hated that word, never felt right. I just feel like it fits perfectly with you though. I don’t know, you just remind me so much of a baby hedgehog.’

‘hedgehog? Why hedgehog?’

‘are you kidding Lucas? Everything about you resembles a hedgehog. You’re small, you have crazy spiky hair, you do that little thing hedgehogs do when they curl up into themselves when you’re nervous or I’ve made you blush. Which seems to be a lot, actually.’ Eliott explained. Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘shut up. Maybe if you didn’t compliment me so much, I wouldn’t have that problem.’

Eliott furrowed his brows.

‘why the hell would I do that? You’re art, Lucas. We’re supposed to compliment art.’

There it was again. That blush of betrayal making its way onto Lucas’ cheeks.

Lucas’ phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket, noticing he had an abundance of messages and calls from the boys wondering where he is. He smiled down at one particularly amusing one from Yann when he heard a camera go off. His eyes darted up to Eliott who had his phone out as well.

‘did you just take a photo of me?’

‘hm? No no, you must be hearing things.’ Eliott was a terrible liar.

‘you’re an idiot, I know you’re lying.’

Eliott grinned at him then looked back at his phone. Lucas rolled his eyes and messaged the boys to tell him he was fine and that he would see them soon. He was about to lock his phone when he got an Instagram notification that _@srodulv_ had tagged him in a post. Lucas eyed Eliott skeptically before opening the app.

Lucas couldn’t help but smile. It was pretty cute and that fact that Eliott put up a photo of him for all his followers to see felt really good.

‘you like it?’ Eliott asked. Lucas nodded.

‘mhm, your turn now.’

Eliott raised a brow and Lucas just smirked, getting up the photo he took earlier. He thought of a caption then tagged Eliott before posting. He made sure to turn off his comments because he really wasn’t keen on having his notifications going off with comments from Eliott’s fans.

‘awh no, Lucas! You’ve ruined the myth! Now every knows models eat real food!’ Eliott joked. Lucas laughed.

‘I’ll add a disclaimer saying you vomited it all up 10 minutes later. Don’t worry.’

Eliott laughed heartily, shaking his head.

‘you’re an idiot.’ His phone was now sitting on the coffee table and he was looking straight at Lucas with a fond smile. Lucas returned the gesture. Eliott moved closer, brushing some of the hair out of Lucas’ face. Lucas’ hands rested on Eliott’s thighs, giving him a look of ‘if you don’t kiss me right now, I might actually die’. Eliott grinned and leaned down, connecting their lips in a soft, loving kiss. His hands came up to cup Lucas’ jaw, thumbs brushing his cheeks. Lucas deepened the kiss, bringing his hand to the back of Eliott’s head and sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Smiling into the kiss, Eliott bought his hands down to Lucas’ waist, hoisting him up and over to his lap so his knees were either side of Eliott’s thighs. The kiss was slowly getting more heated and Lucas hadn’t even noticed he was grinding down into Eliott’s lap until his hands cupped Lucas’ ass and bought him all the way down. Bodies flush against one another. They moaned into each other’s mouths, Lucas’ fingers grasping Eliott’s hair tightly. Lucas pulled away and attached his lips to Eliott’s neck, sucking and kissing at the sweet spot just below his jaw.

‘oh fuck, Lucas that feels so good.’ Eliott breathed out. Lucas grinned and licked a stripe along his jawline.

‘how mad would your agent be if I gave you a hickey right now?’ Lucas whispered right into Eliott’s ear.

‘extremely mad, please do It anyway.’

Lucas sucked Eliott’s earlobe into his mouth briefly before latching back onto Eliotts neck, biting and sucking. Eliott’s moans were the hottest thing Lucas had ever heard, egging him further on. When he was done and happy with the mark, he pressed a soft kiss to the red skin and bought his lips back to Eliott’s in a searing kiss. Teeth were clashing and tongues were being engulfed and it was the most amazing feeling ever. Lucas’ hands slid down to Eliott’s zipper, teasing around the waistband of his jeans. he popped the button and just as he was about to pull down the zip, there was a knock at the door.

‘Eliott open the fuck up! I called you like 10 times! I know you’re home I saw the couch in your Insta!’ a voice called from the other side. Eliott groaned heavily as Lucas pulled back.

‘what do you want?!’ Eliott yelled back, hands still massaging Lucas’ backside.

‘your love and affection. No asshole, you said you would come with me to pick up that new couch, remember? You can’t make me go alone I’ll get murdered, Eli!!’

‘fuck, that’s right.’ Eliott mumbled. He gave Lucas an apologetic look as he climbed off Eliott’s lap. They fixed themselves up and Eliott went to open the door. A boy with light brown hair and brown eyes stood there looking at Eliott expectantly.

‘took you long enough, what were you doing in here? Having a wank?’ the boy walked in and spotted Lucas standing there looking slightly disheveled.

‘never mind. Hi I’m Sam.’ He grinned and held out his hand. Lucas shook it.

‘hi, Lucas.’

‘remind be again why you can’t just ask Sofiane to go with you? I know he’s not working.’ Eliott asked his friend. Sam turned back to Eliott.

‘he can’t handle this type of shit, remember last time when Idriss took us all with him to get weed? Sofiane literally freaked out. If he finds out the guy I’m getting my couch from was convicted of attempted murder, he’ll abandon me.’ Sam explained. Eliott rolled his eyes.

‘this is a stupid idea, I will literally buy you a couch.’

Sam shook his head.

‘no seriously this couch is really nice and only $50 and I felt really pressured into saying yes so now I have to go through with it. Come on, if I’m late he might up the price.’ Sam gestured for Eliott to follow him out. Lucas grabbed his helmet and backpack and walked out with them. Eliott stared at Sam who gave him a confused look before realising.

‘it was nice meeting you Lucas, I’ll meet you down in the lobby Eli.’ Sam made his way down the hall and into the elevator.

‘I’m sorry I had to cut that short, I’m actually going to kill Sam for interrupting’ Eliott said, annoyed. Lucas laughed.

‘it’s okay, we have plenty of time for that.’

A huge smile spread across Eliotts face.

‘you’re right, we do. I had an amazing time with you today, thank you.’

Lucas stepped forward.

‘me too. We should definitely do that again sometime.’

‘definitely.’

Eliott wasted no time in kissing the suggestive smile off of Lucas’ face. They said their goodbyes and Eliott left with a ruffle of Lucas’ hair. Lucas walked into his apartment, the smell of freshly baked cookies hitting him. Laura was back. As if on cue, Laura walked out of the bathroom and spotted Lucas.

‘look who decided to show up. Looks like he hasn’t fully ditched you boys yet.’

Lucas looked to the lounge area where the boys were all sitting.

‘hey dude how was hanging with your new best friend?’ Yann asked, brows raised. Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘he’s not my new best friend. Stop being jealous.’ He set down his stuff while Laura watched him intently. Her mouth dropped open.

‘wait a minute, I think I might be connecting the dots…’ Laura said taking out her phone. They all looked at her confused.

‘oh my god. His post Friday night, that was about you wasn’t it?’ Laura’s eyes were wide with excitement. Before Lucas could respond, Basile spoke up.

‘what post?’

Laura walked over to them and showed the post from Eliott’s Instagram.

‘yes!! We got back from the club and they were here with a bunch of candles and shit!’

Their heads snapped up to Lucas.

‘oh my god, did you do something?!’ Laura asked.

‘they totally did!! Lucas!!’ Arthur yelled.

‘calm down okay we didn’t have sex or anything.’

‘but you did something yes?’ Yann questioned. Lucas looked at all the wide eyes fixated on him.

‘he um, maybe kissed me? A lot?’

They all cheered.

‘wait, are you two dating now? What’s happening?’ Basile asked. Lucas shook his head

‘we’re not dating, I mean we went on a date today but we haven’t had the talk yet. We’re just, I don’t know, having fun. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that he actually likes me.’

Laura came over and put an arm around him.

‘Lucas I’ve been telling you since the day I met you. You’re a full course fucking meal and obviously Eliott sees it too. You’re both hot and there are hearts breaking all over Paris. Now, what am I making for dinner because you all look like you haven’t had a decent meal since I left.’ Laura retreated to the kitchen.

Lucas smiled and joined the boys on the couch, the excitement of a possible relationship with Eliott swirling around in his brain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick thank you for your comments on the last 3 chapters. i would literally have no motivation to write this if it weren't for you. but yeah anyways hope you enjoyed this fluffy lil chap before i come at you with the angst. much love xoxoxo


	5. Lucas 'man of my dreams' Lallemant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott leaves and Lucas is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she a long one, mecs. There's some smutty smut towards the end so if that's not for you, feel free to skip to the cuddling. enjoy :)

Since Monday, Lucas and Eliott had been messaging each other non-stop. It started when Eliott sent him an Instagram DM late Monday night to tell Lucas he would be away in Italy for the week. Eliott apologized profusely and sounded genuinely devastated that just as their relationship was starting to bloom, he had to leave for 4 days. Lucas assured him that it was okay and that he would still be here ready for him when he got back. There was no way Lucas was backing down now, not when they finally expressed their mutual feelings for one another. Still, Eliott arrived at Lucas’ apartment early Tuesday morning just to say goodbye in person.

The boys were all asleep when Eliott knocked on the door but Laura was up, drinking her morning tea. She heard the knock and opened the door to reveal a tired looking Eliott with a suitcase and a backpack slung over his shoulders.

‘good morning Laura.’ He grinned. Laura smirked.

‘morning Eliott, I don’t suppose you’re here because you ran out of milk?’

Eliott shook his head, a little sheepishly.

‘I uh- I just wanted to tell you I’m going to be away for the week and ask you to please water my plants while I’m gone?’ as he spoke, he looked over Laura’s shoulder, peering into the apartment.

‘sure! Do you have a key?’

Eliott’s eyes snapped back to Laura.

‘hm? Oh yeah here.’ He reached into his pocket and pulled out his spare key, handing it over.

‘cool. Was there anything else?’ Laura raised a brow, as if daring Eliott to say exactly what he came here for.

‘the uh- the plants, they’re out on the terrace and um there’s one in my room too…’

Laura rolled her eyes, a fond smile forming on her lips.

‘Eliott, please shut up about your plants. I’ll go get him. Just a warning though, he’s grumpy in the mornings. Like next level ‘I’ll stab you if you even talk to me before I’ve had coffee’ grumpy.’ Laura told him. Eliott chuckled.

‘it’s okay. I can handle it.’

Laura crossed the apartment to Lucas’ door and knocked twice before walking in. Eliott could hear a muffled ‘fuck off, let me sleep’ from Lucas and he laughed softly.

‘Eliott’s here.’ Was all Laura had to say to get the boy out of bed and hurrying to the mirror to make sure he looked okay.

‘oh my god you’re so whipped. Hurry up he has a plane to catch.’

Lucas flipped her off before walking out to see Eliott.

‘morning.’ Eliott’s voice was way to chipper for 7am and his smile was 1000 watts too bright but Lucas couldn’t help but smile back.

‘morning.’

‘I know I told you last night I was leaving but I wanted to tell you in person again. And say goodbye, is that dumb? That’s probably dumb..’ Eliott rubbed the back of his neck and Lucas chuckled, shaking his head.

‘it’s not dumb, it’s really sweet actually. Thank you.’

‘awww guys.’ Laura cooed. She was standing in the kitchen, arms propped up on the bench and chin resting in her hands, watching the two boys. Lucas turned around and raised his eyebrows.

‘don’t you have a boyfriend to annoy?’

Laura rolled her eyes.

‘fine fine, I’ll go. Bye Eliott, have fun in Italy.’ Laura waved.

‘bye Laura.’ Eliott responded as she disappeared into Arthurs room. Lucas turned back to Eliott.

‘what time do you have to go?’

Eliott checked the time on his phone.

‘my courtesy car will be here in 2 minutes. I would’ve come sooner so I had more time but I woke up late and had last minute packing to do.’

Lucas nodded trying to hide the sadness from his face. It was only 4 days and they had only just started seeing each other but to him, it felt like Eliott was going off to war.

‘it’s okay, 2 minutes is enough time.’

Eliott smiled and dropped his back pack, immediately pulling the smaller boy into a hug. Lucas chuckled and wrapped his arms around Eliotts middle.

‘you know if you weren’t leaving we could be doing so much more of this.’ Lucas mumbled. Eliott sighed.

‘I know, trust me if I could get out of it I would but my agent worked really hard to get me this shoot and I really don’t want to let her down. I just hate that I have to let you down in the process.’

Lucas pulled back and looked at Eliott.

‘you’re not letting me down. Sure, I’m sad that you’re leaving, but this is your job and I know that. I just can’t wait for you to come back. Get me a souvenir from Rome, yeah?’

Eliott grinned, cupping Lucas’ face in his hands.

‘I’ll bring you the whole colosseum, baby.’

Lucas barely had time to laugh at that before Eliott’s lips were pressed against his in a soft, loving kiss. Lucas was sure he would never get tired of kissing Eliott. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. As cliché as it sounded, kissing Eliott was magical. Every now and then they would pull back just to smile at each other, a small beautiful gesture that had both boys feeling warm inside.

Moments later, Eliotts phone began to ring and he sighed into the kiss, pulling away so he could answer.

‘yes?... okay… yes I’m on my way down.’ He hung up.

‘that was the driver, I have to go.’ eliott frowned. They hugged once more before eliott bent down to pick his backpack up off the floor.

‘have fun. Don’t fall in love with any hot Italians while you’re there.’ Lucas meant it as a joke but deep down he had a nagging fear that that’s exactly what’s going to happen. Eliott would find someone more attractive and forget all about plain old Lucas.

‘I won’t have time to fall in love when all I’m thinking about is coming back here to you. I’ll text you when I land, okay?’

Lucas blushed and nodded. They shared one more kiss before Lucas walked him out and waved him off down the hall. Once the front door was shut Lucas sighed heavily. When did he become that person who got upset because a guy they’ve been seeing for not even 24 hours is leaving to go to another country for 4 days? It felt incredibly juvenile but at the same time, Lucas loved it. He’s never felt this way before in his life and it was truly a wonderful experience.

Laura must’ve heard the front door shut because seconds later she was exiting Arthurs room with a massive grin on her face.

‘look at you! Lucas, sweetie, you’re glowing!’ she exclaimed. Lucas rolled his eyes but the smile on his face was a dead give away of his true feelings.

‘we’re just seeing what happens, it’s not a big deal.’ Lucas shrugged it off, walking to the kitchen to make coffee. Laura nodded.

‘I know, but if I recall correctly; you said, and I quote, ‘my first boyfriend isn’t going to be a model’. Now you’ve gone and fallen for the first one you meet.’ She smirked, sipping her tea.

‘Eliott isn’t like other models. Leave me alone, I didn’t grill you this much when you started dating Arthur.’

Laura chuckled.

‘I know I’m sorry. I’m just really happy for you. You went and got yourself the perfect man.’

At that moment Arthur walked out. Laura put down her tea and wrapped her arms around him.

‘SECOND perfect man.’

Lucas laughed as Arthur rolled his eyes, kissing his girlfriend.

‘you’re lucky I love you.’ he murmured, making his way over to the coffee pot. Laura grinned.

 

-

 

It was now Thursday night and Lucas was seriously missing Eliott. Any spare moment they both had was spent messaging the other about literally anything and keeping eachother filled in about what was happening in their lives. Tonight was different though. Tonight, Eliott had a party. A model party. Lucas was already feeling nervous about it when Eliott decide to drop another bomb on him. Due to the exclusivity of the party, their phones were to be taken away at the entrance and not given back until the end of the night. It’s not that Lucas didn’t trust Eliott, of course he did. Eliott was Eliott, he would never do anything he knew would upset Lucas. He just didn’t trust the other people going to this party.

There was no doubt in Lucas’ mind that there would be people fawning over Eliott left right and center. Making passes at him, giving him their numbers, buying him drinks. There was no harm in any of that, if Eliott really did have feelings for Lucas, he would have no problems turning them away. The problem was that he would be surrounded by drunk, handsy people who have no idea what boundaries are and that’s what had Lucas awake in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was absently scrolling through his explore page when he saw a picture that made him stop in his tracks. He instantly clicked on it and saw that it was a screenshot of Eliott on a girls’ story.

Lucas felt his heart clench. Sure it seemed like a harmless post probably from an old friend he met during a shoot one time, but Lucas being Lucas had to over analyse every little thing. What if this girl was one of his exes? Or just someone he used to fool around with? Lucas clicked on her profile and looked through all her photos. She was stunning, of course. Long brown hair, blue eyes, naturally beautiful facial features. Someone he could definitely see Eliott taking a liking to. Lucas scrolled down further into last years feed until he came across a photo of Eliott from September 2018.

This was enough for Lucas to confirm in his head that they had, indeed, been a couple. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and exited the app. He tried not to let the negative thoughts cloud his mind but Lucas had a habit of constantly doing that. This girl who may or may not be Elliott’s ex posted a story of Eliott saying she missed him. Fine, whatever. That’s normal. But what if Eliott missed her too? What if he took one look at her and realised he wanted her back? 

Lucas groaned heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was ridiculous. Eliott was a grown man. He and Lucas really hadn’t established any sort of relationship so really, he’s a free man. Lucas has no say in what he can and can’t do. His own insecurities weren’t Eliott’s problem. 

Lucas decided for his own well-being he would hide his phone in his second draw and not look at it until the morning. Until Eliott was back at his hotel and able to finally text Lucas. 

 

-

 

Lucas didn’t get much sleep that night. He was tossing and turning thinking about Eliott in bed with someone else. Kissing someone else. Touching someone else. It was torture. 

Lucas woke up at 8:30 and took his time getting up. He didn’t have UNI until 2 so he could ease himself into the day quite nicely. He left his phone in the draw, untouched, and exited his room. The boys were sitting at the table eating breakfast. 

‘Morning Lulu! How’d you sleep?’ Yann greeted. 

‘Not great. I need about 2 jugs of coffee’ Lucas muttered in response. 

‘What’s up? Is it Eliott?’ 

‘I’m fine, really.’ 

He wasn’t necessarily fine but he wouldn’t bring his friends into this stupid hypothetical dilemma. 

‘We’ve been your best friends since high school man, Yann since you were kids. We know when something’s up. If you don’t want to talk about it it’s cool but we’re always here.” Arthur told him. Yann and Basile nodded in agreement. Lucas sighed and sat down in the vacant seat at the dining table. 

‘Eliott went out last night.’ 

They nodded slowly.

‘Okay and...?’ Basile gestured for him to elaborate. 

‘It was this weird exclusive party where they had to give up their phones for the night so I couldn’t talk to him at all. I was fine until I saw some girls story of him and i don’t know I guess I just assumed the worst as usual. I know he doesn’t owe me any explanation because we aren’t even dating but I just want to know if they hooked up. Or if he hooked up with anyone. I mean he probably did, look at him, he could get anyo-‘ 

‘Okay no, I’m gonna stop you right there. Who’s the girl?’ Yann took out his phone, ready to look up her username.

‘It’s @lifeasaliena there’s a photo of him in her feed from September last year.’ 

Yann found the account and watched the story. There was the photo of Eliott with the caption and then a video following of them dancing in a room full of mirrors, accompanied by 2 other people. 

‘It doesn’t seem like anything to be worried about. They look like friends.’ Arthur said, watching over Yann’s shoulder. 

‘The caption doesn’t seem that friendly...’ Lucas muttered. 

‘What, you’re saying that if we didn’t see eachother for a while you wouldn’t make the exact same post?’ Yann raised a brow. Lucas sighed.

‘That’s different, you’re not my ex.’

‘How do you know she’s his ex?’ Basile asked. 

‘She posted a photo of him last year with the caption ‘my favourite boys’, clearly there was something going on.’ 

Yann rolled his eyes. 

‘Dude, you don’t know that. Just because she’s hot-‘

‘Very, very hot’ Basile added, being unhelpful as always. 

‘Thanks Bas. What I’m saying is, you don’t know what the history is between them, if there is any at all. What I can tell you is that Eliott seems to be really into you. He literally went out of his way to come here at 7am just to say goodbye to you. And also, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but you’re literally the only person he’s following on Instagram. He has friends and exes everywhere yet he chooses to have a guy he met 2 weeks ago to be the first and only person he follows. I don’t know Eliott that well but I know he’s not the type to say they want to be with someone then turn around the next minute and change his mind. Just because you’re not officially dating doesn’t things aren’t as serious for him as they are for you.’ Yann explained. The boys stared at him impressed.

‘How is it that you’re still single?’ Arthur asked. 

‘Im waiting for Laura to realise she made the wrong decision choosing you.’ Yann joked. Arthur backhanded him across the arm. Lucas smiled.

‘You’re right, thanks guys. Ugh I’m so not cut out for dating a model. It’s gonna be like this all the time.’ Lucas leaned back in his seat. 

‘You’ll get used to it, it’ll be easier once you guys are actually boyfriends.’ Arthur said. Lucas nodded and left the table to go fetch his phone. He had 4 DMs from Eliott.

_3:45am: **(@srodulv)** Lucas baby I miss you I just stole my phone from collection everyone here is so boring :((_

_4:10am: **(@srodulv)**  I still miss you. Wake up. _❤️

_6:30am: **(@srodulv)** luuucaaasssssss _

_8:00am: **(@srodulv)** I haven’t slept and I’m still a little drunk. Wake up and give me attention. _

Lucas laughed, shaking his head.

_9:00am: **(@lucallemant)**  morning :) sorry I was sleeping, how was your night? Judging from your texts I’d say pretty good. _

Lucas lay down on the bed, opening up Eliott’s profile and looking through his tagged photo. Eliott really did look amazing last night, not that he didn’t always but there was something about the green that was really working for Lucas. His phone suddenly vibrated with a new message from Eliott _._

 _9:02am: **(@srodulv)** morning _😃 _It was okay I guess, not having my phone sucked though. I just wanted to talk to you the whole time. Is that bad?_

_9:03am: **(@lucallemant)**  Awh no that’s not bad, it’s cute actually. I’m glad you had fun, I’m missing you though :(_

_9:03am: **(@srodulv)** I miss you too. I'm back tomorrow though! You better give me the best cuddles. I’m not joking. It’s been stressful. _

_9:05am: **(@lucallemant)**  of course, I know how hard it is being as hot as you are. Must be tiring hearing people compliment you all day. Not to mention everyone wanting to sleep with you _😉

 _9:08am: **(@srodulv)** exactly! It’s such a workout having to curve every person that comes onto me. Only thing getting me through is thinking about the absolute 10 I have waiting for me at home. You seen him? He’s beautiful. Prettiest eyes you’ve ever seen, gorgeous smile, hottest body. _😍😍

Lucas was full on blushing now and it was obvious Eliott knew the effect he was having on him.  

_9:10am: **(@lucallemant)**  stop it you’re gonna make me blush !!_

_9:10am: **(@srodulv)** likeyou’re not already blushing, don’t lie to me. _

Lucas rolled his eyes, there was no point denying. Before he could type out a reply, he received another text from Eliott. 

9:11am:  **(@srodulv)** I’m sorry baby I have to go, they need me on the shoot. I’ll talk to you after. I miss u 💞

9:12am:  **(@lucallemant)**  good luck, I miss you too ❣️ 

Lucas smiled down at his phone before locking it and closing his eyes to get a few extra hours of sleep.  

 

-

 

It was Saturday and Eliott wasn’t getting in until 6:00pm. Unfortunately, Lucas had work from 5 - 11 so he wouldn’t be seeing Eliott until very late. Work was almost unbearable because all Lucas could think of was going home and finally seeing Eliott. 

It was 10:00 and the bar was relatively busy. Alex and Sarah had the front pretty down packed while Lucas was out the back, stocking up the fridges so they wouldn’t get low throughout the night. He was halfway through a box of Stella Artois when Sarah came in looking flustered and a little starstruck. 

‘I uh- you...‘ she began, shaking her head. Lucas furrowed his brows. 

‘What’s wrong with you?’ 

She took a breath.

‘ _The_  Eliott Demaury is here, asking for you. You know him?? I made myself look like such an idiot in front of him.’ Sarah told him, wiping a hand over her face. Lucas grinned and stood up, walking out to the front bar. Sure enough, Eliott stood there talking to Alex. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Lucas asked. Eliott perked up, beaming at the smaller boy. 

‘I came to see you! Couldn’t wait any longer so I asked the others where your work was. This place is so cool.’ Eliott told him, looking around. Lucas smiled. 

‘Thanks, I still have 45 minutes left of my shift though.’ 

Alex shook his head.

‘Nah man we’ve got it covered here and Tom will be in at 11 to take over anyway. Leave early. You’ll still get paid for the whole 6 hours’ Alex said. Lucas looked at him. 

‘Really? Are you sure?’ 

‘Of course. Wouldn’t want to disappoint everyone’s favourite model.’ Alex’s winked. They laughed and Lucas nodded. 

‘Okay cool, thankyou. I’ll just grab my stuff.’ Lucas disappeared into the back to grab his bag and met Eliott on the other side of the bar. He was caught off guard when Eliott stepped forward and cupped his cheeks, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

‘Shall we?’ He grinned. Lucas looked over to Sarah who’s eyes were the size of saucepans watching the two boys. Alex was just smirking. 

‘Yeah uh- yeah. see you guys.’ Lucas waved slightly. 

‘Bye Lucas, Eliott. Enjoy the rest of your night.’ Alex replied, tone playful. Sarah just waved still stunned. Eliott said goodbye and put his arm around Lucas, leading them out the bar. Once they were on the street, Lucas burst out laughing. 

‘Did you see Sarah’s face? She’s never gonna let me live that down!’ 

Eliott chuckled, running his hand through Lucas’ hair. 

‘Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. I missed you so much and you look so cute tonight. Well you always look cute.’ Eliott winked. Lucas blushed and looked down. 

‘How was your flight?’ He asked, changing the subject.

‘It was good. They had me in first class so I just slept the whole time in the little pods.’ 

Lucas rolled his eyes jokingly. 

‘Of course you were in first class’ 

Eliott raised a brow. 

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ 

Lucas shrugged with a small, playful smile. 

‘Eliott Demaury can’t fly economy.’ 

‘Is that so?’ 

‘Yep. You’re too high maintenance’ Lucas quipped. Eliott stopped and turned to Lucas, staring at him in disbelief. 

‘ _I’m_  high maintenance?! You’re the one who has to have the volume an even number on everything or you start crying.’ Eliott challenged. Lucas’ mouth dropped open.

‘How the fuck did you know that?!’

Eliott grinned.

‘Laura told me. She came over earlier and we talked. She told me a lot about you, actually. Very interesting stuff.’ He winked. Lucas groaned.

‘I’m going to kill her.’ 

‘I don’t think Arthur would like that very much.’ 

Lucas shook his head. 

‘I don’t care. Next time I see her, she’s dead.’ 

Eliott laughed putting his arm back around Lucas, continuing their walk. 

They decided to take the scenic route back to the apartment and Lucas was very glad he walked to work tonight instead of riding his bike otherwise he would’ve missed out on this. It was beautiful and so fucking romantic. They walked along the river and Eliott told Lucas everything about Italy and the shoot. They stopped and sat on a bench just taking in the scenery. Eliott suddenly perked up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bracelet. 

‘I almost forgot. There was this woman who set up this little stall near my hotel and she was making jewellery to sell. She’d ask what you wanted made and she’d do it in like 5 minutes. I got her to make this for you.’ Eliott handed over the bracelet and Lucas examined it. 

‘This has your name on it.’ Lucas pointed out. Eliott nodded, smiling. 

‘I know. She made me one with your name on it too but I took it off when I showered before and forgot to put it back on. Do you like it?’ 

If you’d asked Lucas a month ago what he thought of couples wearing eachothers names on jewellery, he would’ve said it disgusted him. Now, it was the sweetest thing in the world. 

‘I love it. Thankyou.’ The smile on his face grew wider as he put on the bracelet. It was perfect. 

‘I didn’t know if you’d think it’s cliché or not, I think it’s adorable.’ 

‘So do I.’ 

Eliott grabbed Lucas’s hand and entwined their fingers. They were silent for a few moments just staring at their hands. Lucas spoke up first. 

‘What does this mean?’ Lucas asked, looking up. Eliott met his gaze.

‘What does what mean?’ 

‘This- us- what is this?’ Lucas was beyond anxious waiting for an answer but he knew he had to ask sooner or later. He needed to know. Eliott rubbed his thumb over the pulse point on Lucas’ hand, not once breaking eye contact. 

‘Truth is Lucas, I don’t know what this is. All I know is that I haven’t felt anything like this. Ever.’

Lucas was sure his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He squeezed Eliott’s hand softly.

‘Me neither.’ He managed to get out. Eliott smiled from ear to ear. He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. 

‘Does that mean you’re my boyfriend now?’ Eliott asked. Lucas bit his lip, a teasing smile forming on his lips. 

‘I don’t recall ever being asked...’ 

Eliott grinned and pulled away, standing up. He immediately got to his knees infront of Lucas. Lucas, watching the spectacle, cupped a hand over his mouth. 

‘Oh my god.’

‘Lucas Michel Lallemant-‘

‘My middle name isn’t Michel’ Lucas cut him off. Eliott furrowed his brows.

‘Well what is it then?’ 

Lucas shrugged

‘I don’t have one.’ 

‘Seriously? You’re just Lucas Lallemant?’ 

‘Yep’ 

Eliott sighed and wiped a hand over his face. 

‘Okay. Lucas ‘man of my dreams’ Lallemant, will you do the honour of becoming my boyfriend?’ Eliott’s hopeful eyes stared up at Lucas, waiting for a response. Lucas pursed his lips, acting as if he were mulling over the question and deciding on his answer. Eliott grin turned into an unimpressed scowl. Lucas chuckled and cupped his face, pulling him up for a kiss. When they pulled away Lucas brushed their noses together. 

‘Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, you dork.’ 

Eliott laughed.

‘I’m your dork now.’ 

Lucas nodded. 

‘Mhm and apparently I’m the man of your dreams?’ Lucas raised a brow. Eliott nodded. 

‘Well yeah, of course you are.’ Eliott responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lucas felt like he was on cloud 9 as he pulled Eliott in for another longing kiss. 

Eliott was the first to lean away and stand up. He held his hand out for Lucas and they walked hand in hand down the channel. They passed all the houseboats and picked out the ones the were going to buy. They stopped at a particularly nice one with a man and a woman sitting on it, drinking and laughing. Eliott smiled at Lucas before approaching the boat. 

‘Hi, Is this your boat?’ He asked. 

‘This is my baby, yes.’ The man replied patting the side. Eliott eyed it appreciatively.

‘It’s so beautiful.’ 

‘Thankyou, you looking to buy one?’ The man questioned. Eliott nodded. 

‘Actually yeah, I’ve wanted one like this since I was a kid. My parents used to own one and it was always so much fun when they would let me on it. I love what you’ve done here with the lights.’

Lucas looked at Eliott with a confused look. Was he really looking to buy a house boat? And why? 

‘They’re a great investment, I definitely recommend. I’ve had this girl for almost 5 years now and she’s still in perfect condition. Also a good way to score extra points with your wife’ The man winked at Lucas who chuckled. 

‘Yeah, he needs them.’ The woman added. Eliott laughed. 

‘I’ll keep that in mind for the next time I mess up. I know you’re on a date right now but would you mind if my boyfriend and I got a photo here on your boat? It’s just so stunning and the backdrop makes for perfect aesthetic’ Eliott asked. They shook their heads. 

‘No no of course, come on up.’ The man gestured for them to get on the boat. Both boys thanked them and Eliott handed his phone to the woman who had gotten up out of her seat. 

‘I’m thinking full on bridal style, yeah?’ Eliott winked at Lucas who rolled his eyes. 

‘That’s a definite no from me.’ 

The couple laughed. 

‘Careful, I’ve had her threaten to throw me overboard for comments like that.’ The man told Eliott. Eliott wrapped his arms around Lucas from behind and knocked their heads together, softly.

‘He wouldn’t dare.’ Eliott kissed his temple. 

‘Ooh wait! Hold that pose. That’s the one!’ The woman exclaimed holding up Eliott’s phone and taking an abundance of photos. When she was done, she handed the phone back to Eliott. He looked through the photos smiling. 

‘These are perfect. Thank you so much. We’ll leave you to your romantic evening.’

The man waved his hands dismissively. 

‘It’s no worries, you two have a good night’ 

Eliott hopped off first and helped Lucas down afterwards, hearing the loud and obvious ‘aww’ from the woman on the boat. They chuckled and entwined their hands, walking back down the channel towards their apartments. They were about 5 minutes away when Lucas announced that his feet were hurting. Eliott, being the gentleman he is, immediately crouched down for Lucas to get on his back and carried him the rest of the way. Lucas was pressing little kisses into Eliott’s hair as he walked which made having to carry him so fucking worth it. When they got to the building Eliott let Lucas down and they rode the elevator up to their floor. They stepped inside Eliott’s apartment and Lucas tossed his bag by the door. 

‘So, wanna watch a movie?’ Eliott asked, raising his brows innocently. Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took a few strides towards Eliott, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing him down for a hot, passionate kiss. Their tongues instantly began gliding together and they moaned into each others' mouths at the feeling. This was exactly what they needed. Eliott slid his hands over Lucas’ ass and grabbed his thighs, lifting him up so his legs were wrapped around Eliott’s waist. Lucas’ hands tangled in Eliotts hair, deepening the kiss so that they were practically engulfing each other. Eliott was quick to move this to the bedroom, throwing Lucas down onto the bed and crawling on top. He started pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to Lucas’ neck and jaw, eating up the beautiful moans eliciting from the younger boy’s mouth. Their shirts and jeans were off in a matter of minutes. Eliott had a knee in between Lucas’ thighs whilst they licked into each others' mouths, hands roaming and exploring every inch of the others exposed skin. For Lucas, kissing Eliott was like nothing he’d ever experience before. It was like finally being able to breathe properly. Like his whole life had been leading up to this moment. Everything in him was just screaming ‘Eliott’. That’s how he knew he was falling madly in love with the taller boy. When they were together, he was the only thing on his mind. When they weren’t together, he was still there. A nagging thought that Lucas absolutely adored because everything about Eliott made him so incredibly happy. Lucas wasn’t sure if it was healthy to be so obsessed with one person but right at this moment, he couldn’t care less. Eliott’s hard cock was digging into his hip and Lucas retaliated by pushing upwards, relieving some of the pressure. Eliott smiled into the kiss and began grinding down. 

‘Mm fuck.’ Lucas mumbled against Eliotts lips, gripping his ass harshly. Eliott detached their lips, letting his own drag down Lucas’ cheek and jaw, leaving a warm and wet trail.

‘What do you want, baby?’ He whispered, breath hot against Lucas’ neck. Lucas licked his lips.

‘I want to suck your cock. Please.’ 

Eliott full on groaned at that. 

‘Fuck Lucas, you’re going to be the death of me.’ 

Lucas grinned and flipped them over. He engulfed Eliott in a short but intense kiss before making his way down his body, leaving a trail of loving kisses. He pressed his lips to each hip bone as Eliott just watched in anticipation. Lucas curled his fingers into the waistband of Eliott’s underwear and pulled them off. Lucas’ eyes widened. He knew Eliott was big, he could feel it through his jeans when they kissed. What he didn’t know was that Eliott’s dick was literally perfect. Thick and veiny and pink. It actually made Lucas’ mouth water. He was bought out of his trance when he felt long fingers slide through his hair. 

‘You happy just ogling it or do you wanna follow through with what you were saying before?’ Eliott smirked. Lucas ran his tongue along his bottom lip, flicking his gaze up to Eliott briefly before taking his length in his hand. Eliott bit his lip as Lucas jerked him with those beautiful, nimble fingers. He watched as Lucas’ tongue darted out to lick along his slit. Eliott let out a little moan, hand still tangled in Lucas’ locks. Lucas worked his tongue further down Eliotts dick, tracing the veins. Eliott was taken completely off guard when Lucas suddenly wrapped his lips around head of his cock and took him all in one go. Eliott has had his fair share of blowjobs in his life but none of them have ever been able to do  _that._ Lucas wasted no time in swapping out his hand for his mouth and dragging his lips and tongue up and down Eliott’s length in a fluid motion. Eliott’s head was spinning with how amazing this felt. Lucas’ mouth was warm and wet and working absolute wonders. His hand unintentionally tightened in Lucas’ hair, pulling every so slightly and drawing a little moan out of the younger boy. The sound vibrated up through Eliott’s body, adding to the immense pleasure. Lucas pulled off briefly, eyes trained on Eliott as the spit dribbled down his chin. 

‘Jesus fucking Christ Lucas. You’re so hot. Fucking beautiful.’ Eliott was pretty sure that in this moment, that was the extent of his vocabulary. All other words had completely fled his brain. Lucas grinned and lowered his head, taking the head of Eliotts cock back in his mouth while his hand pumped his shaft. Eliott could already feel his orgasm rising knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. 

‘Fuck baby, I’m so close.’ He muttered, breathlessly. Lucas looked up through his lashes, locking eyes with Eliott. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed Eliott once more. Eliott felt the head of his cock hit the back of Lucas’ throat, not a single gag eliciting from the smaller boy. Eliott made a mental note to ask him about that later because that was fucking impressive. 

Lucas’ hand snaked around to his own dick, pumping a little to relieve some of the pressure building up. Sucking off Eliott was one of the greatest things he’s ever experienced. A few more minutes and Lucas was pretty sure he would come untouched. He felt Eliott’s grip tighten in his hair and he knew that meant he was at his climax. 

‘I’m about to come, fuck, pull off’ Eliott tugged on the soft locks but Lucas made no move to stop. Instead he upped his pace and Eliott threw his head back, losing himself to the intense sexual gratification and coming in hot spurts down Lucas’ throat. Lucas swallowed everything he was given, licking up anything that leaked out. Eliott, still recovering, pulled Lucas up so he was straddling his waist and wrapped his hand around his cock. Lucas leaned back and let Eliott take over. Eliott must’ve been able to tell that Lucas was about to come because his free hand slid around his waist and bought him further up so he was sitting on Eliotts chest, dick lined up with his mouth. Eliotts warm lips ghosted over the tip as he jerked Lucas off. Lucas let out a loud moan as he came into Eliott’s mouth. Eliott swallowed and licked up the extra minus the streaks of warm salty fluid on his cheeks and chin. Lucas rolled off him and lay down, catching his breath.

‘holy fuck.’ He mumbled. Eliott nodded, using the bed cover to wipe his face.

‘that was the hottest thing i’ve ever seen. Fuck, I think I’m hard again.’ Eliott replied. Lucas’ eyes flicked down to Eliott’s half hard dick curled up towards his stomach. Lucas chuckled, turning on his side to face Eliott.

‘wow. Regeneration time is an A+’ he winked. Eliott laughed, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around Lucas’ body and pulled him close so his head was resting on Eliott’s chest. Eliott’s fingers combed through the younger boys hair.

‘thank you.’ His voice was thick with emotion. Lucas looked up.

‘for what?’

‘for that. It was amazing. You were amazing.’ Eliott smiled. Lucas mirrored his expression.

‘do you thank every person who sucks your dick?’ he joked.

‘nope. This just felt special, I don’t know. It felt like more than that. You know?’

Lucas cuddled closer to Eliott’s side, nodding.

‘I know exactly what you mean.’

Eliott kissed his head and they lay like that for a while until Eliott’s phone vibrated, signalling a message. He picked it up off the side table and Lucas looked up to catch the screen. It was a text message from a girl called Aliena. The exact same girl who Eliott was with the other night. Lucas tried to stop the fear and anxiety from ruining this moment but it didn’t work. He had to know.

‘who is she?’ he asked. Eliott met his gaze.

‘Aliena?’

Lucas nodded.

‘she’s a girl I was seeing for a little while last year. Never anything serious. I hadn’t talked to her since I ended things and she was at the party Thursday night. I think she wanted to start things back up.’ Eliott rolled his eyes. Lucas’ heart dropped. He knew it, he knew there was something between them. Eliott noticed the change in Lucas’ mood and furrowed his brow.

‘what’s wrong?’

Lucas shook his head, sitting up.

‘nothing. I just- I should go.’

Eliott’s eyes widened.

‘what?! Why would you do that?’ he asked, jolting up. Lucas was searching his brain for a reasonable response but found absolutely nothing. In that time, Eliott managed to join the dots.

‘wait… you’re not jealous, are you?’

Lucas looked down.

‘she’s beautiful. And I- I would understand if you wante-’

‘oh my god Lucas, no! no no no. fuck. I shut her down every time she tried to make a move. She’s a great person and I enjoyed my time with her but I was never actually happy. That’s why nothing ever progressed with us. I was in a bad place and I used her. It was bad and I regret it all. But Lucas you have no fucking idea how happy I am with you. It’s the happiest I’ve been in such a long time. I get actual butterflies when you’re around. That has never happened to me. You think I care that she’s beautiful? So were all the people at that party. You think I gave a fuck though? No. because you’re the only one I was thinking of. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I stand by what I said the first night we kissed, you really are art. I'm crazy about you, Lucas Lallemant’ Eliott explained. By the time he was finished, Lucas had tears in his eyes. Eliott leaned in and kissed him softly before wrapping him up in a loving hug and dragging them both back to a lying down position. Minutes later, Lucas spoke up.

‘what did she text you?’

‘hm? Oh she was asking about my schedule this weekend. Haven’t replied but I have a feeling I’m going to be far too preoccupied.’ Eliott grinned, peppering kisses along Lucas’ neck. Lucas laughed and nodded, bringing their lips together in a soft, deep kiss. When they pulled away Lucas pillowed his head on Eliott’s chest.

‘sounds like she needs to take a hint.’ He mumbled, drawing patterns with his fingers on Eliott’s soft skin.

‘mm, think I might have a way to make that happen.’ Eliott picked his phone back up off the nightstand.

‘oh yeah, what’s that?’

Eliott didn’t reply, instead he started tapping away on his screen. he finished up moments later and tossed the phone back onto the table.

‘there. Done.’

Lucas raised his brows.

‘what did you do?’

‘go look.’ Eliott smirked. Lucas retrieved his phone from his jeans on the floor and unlocked it to see that Eliott had tagged him in a post. He smiled and lay back down before opening it up and being met with the most amazing surprise ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a special place in hell for people who have their volume on an odd number. just saying.  
> so yeah anyways i know i said there would be angst but i wanted to give you guys a little something sweet first. thank you for reading. p.s i miss my sons.


	6. I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's soft. so soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this took longer than usual i've been hella busy. i've seen your comments on my other work 'Operation DILF' and i am pleased to tell you that i will be writing a part 2 so tune in for that one. But for now, enjoy this fluffy lil chap bc i didn't have it in me this week to write angst. i miss my boys too much.

When Lucas woke on Sunday, the first thing he noticed was that he was the most comfortable he had ever felt in his entire life. Eliott’s arms were wrapped securely around him, holding him tight against his chest while Lucas’ face was buried in the crook of Eliott’s neck. Eliott’s slightly parted lips were pressed against his temple, allowing Lucas to feel the soft, steady breaths escaping them.

Lucas smiled against Eliott’s neck, letting his fingers glide up Eliott’s naked body. That was when he noticed the incessant knocking on Eliott’s front door. He groaned and started peppering kisses up Eliott’s neck and jaw to wake him up. Eliott grinned, sliding his hands down to cup Lucas’ ass.

‘Mm I could get used to waking up like this.’ He mumbled, massaging Lucas’ cheeks. Lucas chuckled softly.

‘Me too, I think there’s someone knocking on your door though.’

Eliott tilted his head towards the noise and let out a frustrated sigh.

‘Maybe if we don’t answer they’ll stop.’

He bought a hand to the side of Lucas’ face, lifting it up slightly so that they were eye to eye. Lucas brushed their noses together and Eliott smiled, capturing his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. They moved together slowly, Eliott’s hand sliding up to tangle in Lucas’ brown locks. After 10 more seconds, the knocking didn’t stop and they pulled away reluctantly.

‘I need to borrow some clothes.’ Lucas mumbled. Eliott kissed him once more and detached himself from Lucas’ body, standing up to find some clothes. He pulled out 2 pairs of track pants and 2 hoodies.

‘Mmm Yep, these black sweats with your ass? Definitely.’ Eliott winked, chucking him the clothes. Lucas rolled his eyes and put them on, not bothering with underwear. Once they were both dressed they walked out of the room and to the front door, pulling it open. Laura stood there with her hand raised and phone in her hand.

‘Oh my god, finally! I’ve been knocking forever, did you have your phones turned off?!’ She complained.

‘Uh yeah, what’s wrong?’ Lucas asked. Laura observed the 2 boys for a moment, eyes sweeping over the messy sex hair and swollen, puffy lips. She crossed her arms over her chest, lips curving up into a smirk.

‘Did you two fuck?’

Lucas rolled his eyes at Laura’s forwardness while Eliott flushed a pretty pink shade.

‘No. And if we did, we wouldn’t tell you. Now why are you here and more importantly, why were you knocking like an insane person?’

Laura glared at him before letting herself inside the apartment.

‘If you must know, I was coming back from my morning run when I saw some girl knocking on your door. She said she was looking for you.’ Laura nodded towards Eliott.

‘I told her you weren’t home because I knew you two were in here doing god knows what.’

Eliott furrowed his brows and Lucas glanced over at him briefly before setting his eyes back on Laura.

‘So she’s gone now?’ He asked. Laura shook her head.

‘I told her I would let Eliott know she stopped by but then Basile with his gift of having the worst possible timing ever, decided to go out and check the mail. He invited her to stay at the apartment until you got back. So yeah there’s a girl at the apartment drinking coffee with the boys waiting for you.’ Laura told Eliott. Eliott thought for a moment. It could be his sister but it was very unlikely considering she was in Lille for the weekend with her boyfriend

‘What did she look like?’ He asked.

‘Really pretty. Short brown hair, pale. Very French looking. Said her name was Lucille.’ Laura shrugged. Eliott’s eyes widened.

‘Lucille? Was here? Why?’ Lucas could sense the panic in his voice. Who was this girl?

‘I don’t know, maybe she saw your Instagram post. Not very subtle. You know it has like 5000 comments? Well done. You’re the hottest couple in France.’

Lucas blushed, eyes darting to the floor. He’d almost forgotten about that. Eliott smiled at the younger boy, putting an arm around him and kissing his hair. His smile faltered when he looked back at Laura.

‘Can you tell Lucille I won’t be home today? Like I’m at a shoot or out of town or something?’

Laura gave him a confused look.

‘I mean yeah but if she’s seen your post she knows you’re in Paris. Why don’t you want to see her?’ Eliott avoided Laura’s questioning eyes, shaking his head.

‘I just don’t feel like seeing anyone today, that’s all. It’s nothing.’

Eliott was a terrible liar but Laura felt like she’d intruded enough as it is so she left it. Lucas on the other hand, wasn’t so understanding.

‘Who is she?’ He asked. Eliott looked down at him.

‘No one, just someone from my past. It’s nothing, really.’

‘Seriously?’ Lucas deadpanned, not believing that for a second. There was obviously some unfinished business between Lucille and Eliott and Lucas was determined to find out what it was.

‘Seriously.’ Eliott responded. Lucas nodded.

‘Okay then. Guess there’s no harm in me going home now then.’

Eliot grasped his arm.

‘No! Don’t.’

Lucas raised his brows and folded his arms across his chest, awaiting an explanation. If this relationship was going to work, they needed to be honest with one another.

‘She’s my ex. We uh- we didn’t end things very well. Let me rephrase, I didn’t end things very well...’ Eliott began, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

‘Another ex, are you serious?! I shouldn’t be surprised I mean, look at you. But seriously it’s too early in the relationship to be meeting an ex, Jesus!’ Lucas groaned, wiping a hand over his face. Eliott chewed on his bottom lip and Lucas tried to ignore how insanely attractive that was.

‘She’s not a normal ex, that’s the thing. We dated for 4 years. On and off.’

Lucas’ eyes widened to the size of saucepans.

‘4 years?! How long ago did you break up??’

‘About 6 months ago...’

Lucas felt his heart ache. There was no doubt that Eliott still loved this girl. They dated for 4 fucking years and the breakup was still so fresh. He was truly lost for words, looking over to Laura for help. Laura’s eyes softened at his expression and she shifted her gaze to Eliott.

‘If I may, what happened to make you want to end a 4 year relationship?’ Laura asked.

‘It’s not like it was a sudden thought, I didn’t just wake up one day and decide I wanted to break up. I thought about it for a long time but every time I tried to talk to her about it, she turned it around on me saying I wouldn’t know what to do without her. And I kind of believed it too. She was a constant presence in my life for 4 years, the thought of her not being there was scary. So I pulled through. One day I just had enough, one too many fights, and I broke it off. I may have been a bit too harsh, or a lot... but I had to. I didn’t want her pulling the same move and manipulating me into staying with her. She was devastated and basically just screamed at me for 45 minutes. I cut all contact with her and moved from Paris to Lille.’

Lucas nodded slowly, taking it all in. He knows what it’s like to be manipulated by someone who’s supposed to love you. He knows how it felt for him waking up every day desperately wanting to move out of home, away from his dad, away from his mother who was slowly beginning to lose her shit, away from the constant arguing. He remembers how his father would react every time he mentioned leaving, laughing in his face and telling him over and over how he wouldn’t last one second on his own. So yeah, Lucas gets it.

‘Why is she here now? And how does she know where you live?’ Lucas spoke up, finally finding words.

‘I’m guessing she knows I’m back by now and she still talks to my sister every now and then. It could also be the Instagram post too... when we broke up I told her I wasn’t looking for a relationship anymore. That I didn’t want to be tied down. It wasn’t a lie, I really didn’t want to be in a relationship. I had s lot of meaningless flings after her and It was good, it felt good to finally be free to do what I want after 4 years of her constantly watching over me like I was a child. But then I met you and all of that went out the window. I did think about contacting her when I started to develop feelings for you, just to let her know that there was someone in my life I wanted to be with and apologise for how I handled things but I backed out. Now it’s come back to bite me in the ass.’ Eliott explained, wiping a hand over his face.

Lucas sighed.

‘Your life is more complicated than I thought. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.’

Eliott’s face dropped and Lucas could see the hurt evident in his expression.

‘Are you having second thoughts? I’m sorry, I should’ve been honest about all of this. I should’ve told you everything before I asked you out. I was just excited and I didn’t want anything to ruin my chances of being with you.’ Eliott grabbed Lucas’ hand, rubbing it softly. Lucas smiled.

‘That’s not what I was saying, I still want to be your boyfriend. Of course I do. And you didn’t need to tell me anything, I didn’t tell you about any of my past relationships either. I’m just trying to come to terms with all this dating the most ’

Bright smile appeared on Eliotts face as he bought Lucas hand up to his mouth, kissing it.

‘This is real cute and all but what am I supposed to do about to angry French girl across the hall?’ Laura pointed towards the boys’ apartment. Eliott ran a hand through his hair, thinking. Lucas could practically see the light bulb appear above his head as his eyes snapped down to meet his own.

‘We should go get breakfast. And spend the day out. Laura can tell Lucille I won’t be back til late and there’s no point waiting. I’ll message her tomorrow and tell her everything.’

Lucas raised a brow.

‘What about clothes? I’m not wearing the same ones I wore last night to work.’

Eliott grinned.

‘Just go in what you’re wearing now. I love my clothes on you.’ Eliott placed his hand low on Lucas’ back, teasing the waistband of the sweats. Laura rolled her eyes.

‘Fine I’ll play into your little game, but only if you both come to Manon and Mika’s party tonight. No skipping to stay here and bang’ Laura told them.

‘Manon and Mika are having a party?’ Lucas asked, furrowing his brows. His old roommates surely would’ve told him.

‘Well Mika is having a party for Manon to get her mind off Charles. You would know if you checked your phone. Everyone’s going and they wanna see you.’ Laura looked straight at Eliott when she said the last part. Eliott shifted awkwardly. Meeting all of Lucas’ friends so soon in the relationship? 

‘I uh- I’ll have to see what my friends are doing I haven’t seen them since I got back.’ Eliott said. Laura’s smile grew wider.

‘Well it’s a good thing Imane said they’re coming tonight too. Yay! Can’t wait! Now excuse me while I get rid of your ex. Have a good breakfast.’ Laura waved and retreated to the boys’ apartment. Lucas turned to Eliott once she was gone.

‘you really don’t have to come tonight if it’s too much for you. I don’t want to ruin this relationship before it’s even really started by subjecting you to the pack of wolves.’ Lucas joked. Eliott chuckled, shaking his head.

‘No no it’s okay, it seemed nerve wracking at first but I’m actually really excited. Maybe I’ll get to here more amazing stories at you.’ He winked. Lucas shoved him causing the older boy to laugh and throw an arm around Lucas’ shoulder.

‘Come on, let’s go before Lucille comes out and sees us.’

They grabbed their phones and some money before making a hasty exit. They weren’t all that hungry so they decided to try out the new smoothie shop that opened down the road. Eliott insisted on paying for everything once again much to Lucas’ dismay. Every time he tried to argue, Eliott would give him _the eyes_ and Lucas would be forced to step down. They were sat outside drinking their smoothies and finally deciding to check their phones. Countless texts and calls flooded their notifications, most regarding Eliott’s most recent Instagram post. Eliott thankfully had his Instagram notifications turned off 24/7 which made sense considering the only person he followed was Lucas.

‘are you going to check the comment section?’ Lucas asked as he hovered over the ‘view comments’ button himself. Eliott looked up.

‘I don’t know. I love my fans and they’ve been so good to me but I have no idea how they’re going to react to this. I mean 5000 comments are a lot, there’s bound to be a heap of negative one and if I see one person hating on you, I’ll flip out. It’s 2019 and I should be able to date who I want and not have to worry about what people are going to say about it but I’ve been pegged as a specific type of person ever since I gained popularity and it’s going to be hard for them to view me as anything else.’ Eliott sighed, locking his phone. Lucas reached across the table and entwined his hand with Eliotts, offering him a warm smile.

‘I don’t care if I get hate Eliott, I’m thick skinned and I’ve dealt with that shit ever since I came out. We’re in this together, okay? Speaking of, I need to post a matching boyfriend pic so do something cute.’ Lucas picked his phone back up and opened the camera app.

Eliott smiled fondly at his boyfriend trying to decide between 2 photos. Lucas noticed he was being watched and look up, raising a brow.

‘what?’

Eliott shook his head a little, smile only brightening.

‘you’re just amazing. I don’t know how I got so lucky.’

Lucas could feel his face turning the darkest shade of pink as he returned the smile.

‘guess that makes 2 of us then.’

Eliott grinned and knocked their knees together under the table. Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at all this.

‘we are so fucking sappy.’ He muttered, shaking his head. Eliott chuckled and nodded.

‘almost as bad as Arthur and Laura.’

Lucas’ eyes widened.

‘fuck no! we are not in the same category as them. They’re the worst!’ Lucas protested. Eliott laughed.

‘I think they’re really cute. But us, we’re adorable.’

Lucas smiled.

‘don’t let them hear you say that.’

Lucas finally decided on a photo and posted it. Eliott received the notification and checked it out.

Eliott looked up at his boyfriend with an expression of mock disappointment.

‘really, Lucas? My caption was adorable and you’re here talking about my hands?’

Lucas grinned playfully.

‘what? They’re _really_ nice hands.’ He winked. Eliott raised a brow at that, leaning over the table into Lucas’ space.

‘Lucas Lallemant, do you have a hand kink?’

Lucas licked his lips, eyes boring into Eliott’s.

‘maybe. Only yours though. I love how they grip my thighs and my ass and how they feel roaming around my body. Oh god and don’t even get me started on the hair pulling. My favourite thing though, is when they’re wrapped around my-’

Lucas was suddenly cut off by a teenage girl standing by their table, smiling at Eliott.

‘hi! I’m so sorry to interrupt but would you mind taking a picture with me? My friend won’t believe I saw you without proof.’ She asked, holding out her phone. Eliott tore his eyes away from Lucas’ and looked at the girl, blinking.

‘huh? Sorry what did you say?’

She blushed.

‘I just asked if I could grab a photo, I’m sorry if it’s a bad time…’

‘no no it’s fine, here I’ll take it.’ Lucas grinned, taking the phone from the girl.

‘right uh yeah sure that’s fine. Let me just…’ Lucas could see Eliott shifting uncomfortably as his hand snaked down to rearrange his sweats. Lucas pursed his lips to stop himself from barking out a laugh.

‘come on, we don’t have all day.’ Lucas teased. Eliott shot him a glare before standing up. Lucas could clearly see the outline of Eliott’s dick through his sweats so being the good boyfriend he is, he took the photo from the waist up. The girl took the phone back and thanked them both before walking back the direction she came. Eliott sat down and put his head in his heads as Lucas burst out laughing.

‘holy fuck, that was amazing!’

Eliott groaned.

‘this is all your fault! You better not have gotten any below the waist or I will use these hands you love so much to strangle you in your sleep.’

Lucas contained his laughter, shaking his head.

‘don’t worry, all above the waist. I don’t think she noticed either but wow, it’s really good to know that I can make you hard just by talking like that.’ He winked. Eliott smirked and leaned forward, running a hand through Lucas’ hair.

‘baby, I can just look at you and get hard. Seriously, have you seen you?! You’re so fucking hot.’

Lucas flushed and looked down.

‘fuck off’ he mumbled. Eliott grinned and lifted Lucas’ hand, placing a kiss on his knuckles.

‘come on, I wanna show you something.’

Eliott entwined their hands and lead Lucas away from the café. They walked for a little while, Lucas constantly complaining and asking how long until they could stop. Eliott was so close to tossing Lucas over his shoulders and shutting him up, when they finally came to the location. It was a park surrounded by greenery and situated on the riverbank. It was beautiful. Lucas remembers coming here a lot with his parents when things were good. Memories of feeding the ducks and making paper boats to race with his dad flooded his mind.

‘what’s up? You don’t like it?’ Eliott asked, watching Lucas' face. Lucas shook his head.

‘no, I love it, it’s so beautiful here. I was just thinking about how I haven’t come here since I was a kid, before my parents split up. Still as amazing as I remember.’

Eliott smiled softly, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend as they walked.

‘when I was in high school, I used to come here a lot. When things would get too much and everything was making me anxious, I would find myself here. I’d lay under a tree or by the river and just think. Sometimes I’d bring a guitar or my headphones but most of the time I’d just listen to the sound of the birds and the water and it all felt so comforting. There’s another place in the city I used to go but I’ll show you that another day. For now, pick a tree.’

‘a tree?’

Eliott nodded and Lucas looked around, observing all the eligible trees. There was a huge oak about 10 metres from the river bank with the softest looking grass growing at the bottom of the trunk. Lucas smiled.

‘that one’ he said, pointing to the tree.

‘very well’ Eliott guided them to the spot and they sat underneath. Eliott had his back resting on the trunk with his legs parted for Lucas to lie in between, head laying on Eliott’s chest. Eliott buried his face in the younger boys hair while their hands intertwined on Lucas’ stomach. It was perfect. They lay there in silence, listening to the cacophony of noises happening around them. After what was probably an hour, Lucas turned his head up and began planting kisses along Eliott’s neck and jaw.

‘what are you doing?’ Eliott mumbled, the smile evident in his voice.

‘nothing.’ Lucas turned in Eliott’s arms to get better access. Eliott chuckled, cupping Lucas’ jaw and bringing their lips together. Eliott intended on a slow, sweet kiss but Lucas had other intentions. He straddled Eliott’s waist and licked into his mouth. They were in a public area and anyone could walk by, but who was Eliott to deny his boy of anything? He sucked on Lucas’ tongue, drawing soft moans out of the younger boy. Eliott’s hands trailed down to Lucas’ backside and Lucas grinned into the kiss, Eliott wasn’t kidding about being obsessed with his ass.

After a few minutes of sliding tongues and roaming hands, Eliott pulled away to catch his breath.

‘things are going to start getting really illegal if we keep going.’ He muttered breathlessly. Lucas let out a soft chuckle and nodded, resting their foreheads together.

‘sorry, I just really wanted to kiss you. Guess I got a little carried away.’

Eliott smiled.

‘I’m really glad you did.’

They kissed once more before Lucas climbed off Eliotts lap to lie on the grass next to him.

‘what’s the time?’ Lucas asked. Eliott pulled out his phone.

‘1pm, wanna go get some lunch?’

Lucas nodded and Eliott stood up first, offering his hand to Lucas.

-

It was 3pm when they finally made it back to the apartment. Lucas texted Laura to make sure Lucille was gone before walking in. Yann and Arthur were are work but Laura and Basile were playing FIFA. They paused the game when the 2 boys walked in.

‘well well well, if it isn’t the boyfriends.’ Basile smirked. Lucas chuckled, sitting down on the opposite couch with Eliott following.

‘sorry Bas, I know you thought you would be the next one off the market’

‘I certainly didn’t think it would be you. Fuck, i don't think anyone saw that coming!’

Eliott looked at Lucas.

‘I don’t understand…’

‘Lucas has been really anti-relationship for years. Anytime a guy he was seeing would want to take things further he’d flip out and drop them instantly. Pretty much for the last few years he's been a loner but, Damn! You've tamed the beast!’ Basile told him, earning an elbow in the ribs and a death glare from Laura.

‘what he means is, Lucas never really found someone he had a deep enough connection with to want to pursue a relationship. But now he has and we’re really proud of our Lulu.’ Laura smiled.

Eliott beamed and put an arm around a blushing Lucas, pulling him in close to his side and placing a kiss on his head.

‘I’ve never felt this way about anyone so you don’t need to worry about giving me the ‘intentions’ talk. I’m here for as long as he’ll have me.’

Laura clutched her heart.

‘awhhh you guys are so fucking cute, I’m lowkey scared you’re coming for Arthur and I.’

‘speaking of previous lovers, dude your ex is so fucking hot! Like wow I swear I saw an angel this morning.’ Basile said earning another elbow from Laura who watched as Lucas’ face fell.

‘ouch! What??’ Basile groaned clutching his side.

‘you’re a fucking idiot, Basile.’ Laura rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Eliott just smiled softly, combing his fingers through Lucas’ hair.

‘she’s beautiful, yes. But nothing compares to Lucas. I mean you wouldn’t be able to understand but to me, he’s the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I think that’s why it was so easy for me to decide that this is what I wanted. Him. I’ve never felt more attracted to anyone.’ Eliott explained.

‘I mean, true but wow that was adorable. Marry him Lulu.’ Laura cooed, cupping her own cheeks. Basile nodded in agreement.

‘I agree, wow. They’re not just coming for you and Arthur, they’ve surpassed you. You and I though…’ before Basile could finish what he was saying, Laura kicked him in the side of the leg and stood up.

‘I gotta go home and pick out something to wear tonight, I’ll see you losers tonight.’ She grabbed her things and left. Basile tried to pry information out of the two boys on how far they’ve been but they gave away nothing and told him to stop being disgusting. The boys were all home by 6 and congratulated Lucas and Eliott on their new relationship, not being anywhere near is intrusive as Basile.

-

At 9:00 everyone was ready to go and waiting for Eliott to come back from his own apartment where he was changing. Yann and Lucas were talking and pre-drinking in the kitchen while the others were on the couches.

‘just a heads-up man, I didn’t want to say it while Eliott was here so now is probably a good time. Lucille was saying some things about Eliott when she was here, more specifically about you and him.’ Yann told him. Lucas raised a brow.

‘what was she saying?’

‘well referring to your relationship, she said something like ‘he does this a lot’ and ‘I don’t want him to hurt Lucas because he thinks he knows what he wants’. She may have also dropped the word ‘phase’ in there too. I know she’s probably just jealous and wants to draw a divide between the two of you but I thought you should know.’

Lucas nodded, pursing his lips.

‘thanks man. Eliott told me how they broke up so I’m not surprised she would want to break us up. I just hope she doesn’t say any of that shit to Eliott. Not that he would believe her but she’s manipulated him in the past, I don’t want her to do it again.’

Yann smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

‘I don’t think you have anything to worry about, that boy is smitten with you. I cant believe you’re dating a model. Times really have changed, huh?’ Yann smirked. Lucas rolled his eyes and shoved him with a chuckle.

Eliott came back minutes later and they all went down to hail couple of taxis to Mika and Manons. When they got there, the party was in full swing. They greeted their friends at the door and made their way through the party to stow their alcohol in the fridge. Eliott was turning heads from all directions and Lucas tried not to let it affect him. Of course people were going to stare at him, he was basically famous and insanely attractive. But he was also unavailable and the guiding hand on Lucas’ waist was a reminder of that.  

Lucas introduced Eliott to the girls who were dying to meet him. Daphne was a little too much but everyone else was sweet and Eliott seemed to really like them.

‘So what made you fall for our baby Lulu?’ Emma asked as they were all sat around the living room. Eliott was sitting on the armchair with a tipsy Lucas in his lap.

‘is it too cliché to say everything? I can’t choose just one thing. I mean, he’s perfect.’ Eliott tightened his arms around Lucas’ middle. That earned a chorus of ‘aww’s around the group.

‘I think my happiness for you two is outweighing the jealousy so that’s good.’ Daphne stated, causing everyone to laugh.

It was starting to get late and there were only about 20 people left in the flat. Most of them were girls, sitting around and asking Eliott questions. Lucas got sick of it after 5 minutes and moved to sit on the couch next to them, talking to Sofiane and Idriss. Eliott introduced him to the two boys when they first arrived and Lucas had to admit, they were amazing people. Hilarious but really sweet and supportive of Eliott. It was obvious how much they cared for him. He knew about Idriss and Sofiane through Imane but never actually met them until tonight.

‘He’s been crushing on my sister for years now.’ Idriss said, nudging Sofiane.

‘seriously? Huh…’ Lucas mumbled. The two boys raised their brows.

‘what?’ Sofiane asked. Lucas shook his head.

‘nothing I just have a feeling she likes you back. She talks about you a lot. Always off handed comments that fit into the conversation but that’s the only reason I knew who you were. Have you tried asking her out?’

Idriss barked out a laugh.

‘him?! Asking her out?! He’s way too scared. To be fair, my sister is pretty intimidating.’

Lucas nodded. He could definitely agree with that.

‘I’m not scared! I just want to be sure she likes me before I make any move. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable…’

Idriss rolled his eyes.

‘I’ve been telling you for ages dude, she does. She asks about you heaps when she thinks she’s being sly. Normally I wouldn’t want anyone I know personally to go anywhere near my little sister, but you’d be good for her. Just ask her on a date and if she says no, she says no. I doubt she will though.’ Idriss told him. Lucas nodded in agreement just as a girl walked into the room, holding an empty bottle.

‘everyone get in a circle, it’s time for spin the bottle!’ she yelled.

Lucas rolled his eyes. Spin the bottle? What are they, 12?

He looked over to see Eliotts eyes on him.

‘wanna just go into the other room?’ Eliott asked. Before Lucas could respond, one of the girls spoke up.

‘what?? No! come on it’s just spin the bottle, it doesn’t mean anything. Look, there’s heaps of couples playing.’ She said, gesturing to the people gathering in a circle. She was right, even Laura and Arthur were playing. Eliott raised a questioning brow at Lucas who sighed.

‘fine, only because the boys will give me shit if I don’t.’

Lucas sat in between Sofiane and Eliott on the ground, leaning back on the couch. The game started and Emma went first.

It was really funny to Lucas, watching everyone get really into the game. Especially Basile who by sheer luck, got his bottle to land on Daphne. They all laughed when he basically climbed on top of her, engulfing her mouth with his own. Lucas was having a good time until some girl’s bottle landed right on Eliott. To say she was excited, would be an understatement. She looked ecstatic. She was beautiful too. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, long tanned legs on display with her short denim skirt. Eliott smiled awkwardly as she approached.

‘wow, you’re even hotter up close.’ She whispered before fitting her mouth on his. The rule was that they had to kiss for at least 15 seconds and Lucas absolutely despised that. This girl was basically trying to eat up his boyfriend right infront of him and all he could do was watch and let the anger and jealousy build up inside him. He clenched his fists and tried desperately not to say anything or pull her off. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. Just as she tried to slip her tongue inside Eliott’s mouth, he grabbed her waist and pushed her away.

‘yep okay, that’s enough’

it had only been about 10 seconds but Eliott really didn’t care. The girl frowned but crawled back to her spot. Eliott leaned down and wiped his mouth on Lucas’ shoulder.

‘disgusting.’ He mumbled causing Lucas to chuckle and the jealousy to disappear. It came to Lucas’ turn and he spun, landing on Arthur. Everyone laughed.

‘oh, this is gonna be good!’ Basile yelled. Lucas rolled his eyes and made his way over to Arthur. He shot Laura a smirk.

‘no hard feelings, yeah?’

She chuckled and Lucas leaned in, capturing Arthur’s lips in his own. To Lucas’ surprise, kissing Arthur was actually really good. He assumed Arthur would be timid and unsure but he was inviting and seemed to be having a good time. Of course, Arthur had kissed guys before so it wasn’t anything new to him. Thankfully, neither of them tried to slip a tongue in and it was just a nice sweet kiss between friends. Time was called and they pulled away, laughing.

‘you know what, you’re not as bad as I thought you’d be Lallemant.’ Arthur winked.

‘like I wasn’t the best you’ve ever had.’ Lucas joked, making his way back to his spot next to Eliott.

‘those are cocky words Lulu, I feel like maybe you and I should kiss now Eliott.’ Laura smirked, earning a playful grin from the other boy. 

‘no.’ was the collective answer from both Lucas and Arthur. Everyone laughed and it was now Eliott’s turn. Lucas was sure that if he had to see his boyfriend have his face slobbered on by another girl, his homicidal tendencies might show themselves.

Lucas wanted to thank the gods and anyone watching over this game tonight when the bottle stopped, pointing straight at himself. Everyone cheered apart from a selection of girls who were eager to have their chance of kissing Eliott.

‘come here baby’ Eliott grinned, pulling Lucas into his lap. Lucas full on giggled, throwing his arms around his boyfriends neck, leaning down to kiss him. Unlike their other kisses, this one didn’t start out slow. As soon as their lips touched, Eliott immediately stuck his tongue in Lucas’ mouth, grabbing the back of his head to get better access. All the people around them seemed to fade away and they were in their own little world, exploring each other’s mouths with such urgency. Someone called time but neither boy heard, so lost in their heated kiss; swapping spit, sucking on tongues, nipping at bottom lips. To everyone in the vicinity, this probably looked like they were on the verge of fucking right then and there. To them, it just felt so natural and loving. Every time they kissed, it was so hard to stop. It was almost like they thought that if they pulled away, the air would leave their lungs. Sofiane managed to get Lucas’ attention by tugging on his arm. Lucas pulled away reluctantly, both boys panting heavily.

‘guys we called time like 20 seconds ago.’ Idriss chuckled. the two boys looked at each other and shared a breathy laugh.

‘you two seriously need to get a room, one without 20+ people in it.’ Yann said, shaking his head with an amused smile. Eliott stood up, taking Lucas with him and entwining their hands.

‘good idea, great party everyone thanks for the invite. See you at the next one.’ He waved. Lucas barely had time to wave as well before Eliott was dragging them out of the room. They could hear everyone laughing but the only thing on their minds was getting back to the apartment and finishing what they started, with less clothes of course. Thankfully, the buses were still going and they managed to catch one just in time. They sat at the back with their legs intertwined, sharing smiles and talking about the night. The walk from the bus stop back to the apartments was long considering they had to stop every few minutes to kiss up against walls and light posts and literally any solid surface they came across.

They finally made it to Lucas’ and hurried inside to his room. Once the door was closed, Lucas was pushed backwards onto the bed and Eliott was on him in seconds. Clothes were discarded instantly, hands moving to touch every inch of the other boys skin. All it took was them rubbing their naked hips together with their mouths connected in a passionate kiss, for them to reach their climax. It was embarrassingly quick and if they weren’t so drunk, it would’ve been humiliating. At this moment, though, they really couldn't care less. The pleasure was so overwhelming that they just lay there pressed together, letting the come cool between them.

Eliott was the one to get up and grab a towel to clean them both up. Once he was done, he threw the towel in the laundry basket and turned back around to see Lucas now with the covers pulled up and sleeping soundly. Eliott watched him fondly for a while, so incredibly enamoured by the beautiful blue-eyed boy he was blessed to call his boyfriend. He snapped a picture with his phone and decided to post it on his Instagram story, knowing the perfect song-caption to go with it. He posted and threw his phone away, turning off the lamp and jumping into the warm bed. He snaked his arms around Lucas’ waist and pulled him in close, pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck and falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you all know, i'm writing a headcanon within this story that Eliott listens to The 1975, Arctic Monkeys, The Strokes and Rex Orange County and relates their songs to his relationship with Lucas. Right now their song is 'Loving is Easy' but don't be surprised if in the coming chapters it changes to 'It's Not Living If It's Not With You' :))))) (i keep teasing the angst and i'm sorry but also, really not)


	7. sick of this cryptic shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherefore art thou Eliott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i've been hella busy. this chapter isn't as long as the others but i figured i'd make this one shorter for less pain. :)

The following week after the party was shaping up to be one of the best weeks of Lucas’ life. He and Eliott had a routine going that worked perfectly around both of their busy schedules. When they weren’t at UNI or a photo shoot, they were together. Trying out new cafes and restaurants, lounging around each other’s apartment, walking around the city. The best days were when Eliott would surprise Lucas at UNI, bearing gifts and affection while his classmates looked on with envy. Lucas really had the best boyfriend and he knew it.

So, given how the week played out, Lucas was beyond confused when on Sunday his boyfriend was no where to be found. Lucas had worked a long shift at the bar the previous night so they hadn’t actually spoken since Saturday lunch time. When he woke on Sunday, Lucas sent Eliott a good morning message to which he received no reply. He then proceeded to send 2 more hours apart asking why he’s not responding and if he’s okay. It was odd because Eliott was always inhumanly quick when texting Lucas back.

Lucas was at dinner with the boys and Laura to celebrate Arthurs perfect 100 on his recent assignment. Laura had set it up and forced everyone to come out and cancel their plans if they were busy. It was adorable how proud she was of her boyfriend.

Lucas tried not to be a downer on the situation but he couldn’t stop thinking about his own relationship. Eliott was still yet to come in contact and Lucas had tried everything. He wasn’t at his apartment and neither Sofiane or Idriss knew where he was. When Lucas talked to them about Eliotts disappearance, they seemed a lot more concerned than Lucas expected. If Laura had come to him about Arthur being missing, he probably wouldn’t have freaked out until it had been at least 5 days. They promised they would let Lucas know when they heard from him and left it at that. Now 2 hours later and no new messages and Lucas was starting to worry. Had something happened to Eliott? Had this happened before?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Yann looking at him, concerned, while the other 4 were deep in conversation about the most recent Avengers movie.

‘you okay?’ Yann asked, voice low so only Lucas could hear. Lucas thought about lying and saying he was fine but Yann knew him better than he knew himself, he would surely see through it. Instead he sighed and shook his head.

‘I haven’t heard from Eliott since lunchtime yesterday. He’s not answering my calls or texts and his friends have no idea where he is. I tried knocking on his door but no one was inside. I’m starting to really worry about him.’

Yann knitted his eyebrows together.

‘are you sure he’s not just at another shoot? Or maybe he’s with family.’

Lucas shrugged.

‘I guess but he would’ve told me. He always tells me what he’s doing even if it’s boring stuff like going to the grocery store or going to the gym. And he always lets me know if he’s going to be somewhere where he won’t be able to talk to me.’

Yann frowned at that. He knew Eliott pretty well now, he was at their apartment a lot, and this really didn’t seem like something he would do. He could barely go 2 minutes without touching Lucas, let alone 24+ hours without talking.

‘whatever it is, I’m sure he’s fine. Come on, lets go get free ice cream from the buffet.’ Yann smiled and pulled Lucas out of his seat. Lucas sighed but his lips were turned up in what could almost be determined as a small grin.

 

-

 

It was now Monday and Lucas was leaving UNI with 3 assignments and 2 practical write ups to finish in a week. He was really starting to regret choosing Medical Science as his degree. It was more work than he had anticipated, that on top of his constant worrying about Eliott who had now been MIA for over 48 hours. Lucas made it home in one piece and spread his work out over the kitchen table, everyone was still out so it was the perfect time to get a start on his assignments.

He was 30 minutes in when there was a knock on the door.

‘Basile I swear if you’ve forgotten your keys again, I’m going to murder you.’ Lucas grumbled. He got up and made his way over to the door. Nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw on the other side. Eliott was standing there, hands in his pockets looking like he’d been sleeping on the side of the road for the last 2 days. The bags under his eyes were significantly more prominent and the smile on his face was nowhere near as bright as it had been the last time Lucas had seen him. They stared at eachother for a moment before Eliott spoke up.

‘hi.’ His voice was heavy with defeat.

‘hi? That’s it? You were missing for 2 days and all you have to say is ‘hi’?’ Lucas may have been overreacting but he doesn’t care, 2 days without so much as a text? He would’ve accepted a fucking carrier pigeon if that’s what it took.

‘I’m sorry I just- can I come in? We need to talk and not out here.’

Lucas stepped aside reluctantly.

‘what do you mean ‘we need to talk’? About what? What happened to you?’ Lucas shut the door and crossed his arms, waiting for Eliott to respond. A loud sigh emitted from the older boy, back now turned to Lucas.

‘I was with Lucille.’

Lucas could feel his heart beginning to shatter. Lucille, the girl who Eliott swore could manipulate him into doing anything. The girl Eliott constantly saw himself going back to, no matter how many times he broke things off. Eliott, noticing Lucas had gone silent, turned to look at the other boy.

‘Lucas-’

‘please leave’

Eliott furrowed his brows.

‘wait what? Why?’

‘I don’t need to hear the rest of the story Eliott, you said it yourself. She can make you do whatever she wants, she’s been doing it for years. I thought maybe you’d wait at least another week to cheat on me but hey, at least I’m not really that surprised.’ Lucas huffed out a cynical laugh, shaking his head and willing the tears not to fall. He watched as Eliotts eyes widened and mouth drop open.

‘what the fuck, Lucas, I didn’t cheat on you! I would never… how could you even think that?’

‘you were alone with her for 2 days then you come back here looking all sad and guilty what the fuck else am I supposed to think? That you two just had a nice catch up and nothing happened? Sorry, I’m not that optimistic.’ Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘nothing happened, I can promise you that. She tried to kiss me but I deflected. I don’t love her anymore and I certainly don’t want to be with her. We just talked and she made me realise some stuff…’ Eliott trailed off at the end.

‘realise what?’ Lucas was sick of this cryptic shit, either he says what he’s thinking or Lucas grabs a saucepan and beats it out of him. Eliott looked down.

‘I think that maybe… maybe we rushed into this. I just don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship and I know I said I was and I did at the time, but I don’t know I- I think it’s better if we take a step back. I’m sorry.’

Lucas was taken aback by Eliotts sudden confession. Things were going so well with them and they were closer than ever and now he’s saying he doesn’t want to be with him anymore?

‘what are you saying? You want to break up? Jesus Christ Eliott it’s been 2 weeks! What the hell did she say to make you suddenly not want to be with me anymore?’ a single tear rolled down Lucas’ cheek and he wiped it away immediately before Eliott could see. Eliott finally met his eyes, guilt written all over his face.

‘I do want to be with you Lucas, I wasn’t lying about that. I just can’t right now, there’s a lot that you don’t understand about me and I need some time to figure it out before we can be a thing. It’s nothing about Lucille, I promise. She just knows first hand what it’s like to date me’

‘so what? I’m just supposed to wait here for you to make up your mind, like some kind of bitch? That’s not how it works. You can’t just pick and choose when you want to be my boyfriend.’ The tears were now flowing freely down his face and he fucking hated it. He hated how weak he was, always crying at the slightest inconvenience. Eliott took a step forward.

‘I’m so sorry Lucas, I should’ve thought about this before I asked you out. It was a huge fuck up on my part and I feel horrible but I still want to see you and hang out with you. Just as people who like each other, not as boyfriends.’ In Eliott’s defence, he did look really sorry. Too bad Lucas didn’t care too much for that.

‘what about what I want? I don’t want to be someone you can fool around with without having to worry about commitment. I’m not going to be another one of your flings. Fuck, I thought you would be different but turns out you’re just like every other model in the world. You think just because you look the way you do that people are going to sit back and allow you to control everything. I’m sorry but that’s not how its going to happen. Either you want to be with me right now or we break up and you leave my apartment.’ Lucas was surprised by how steady and direct he sounded, considering he was about 2 minutes away from breaking down.

‘that’s not what I meant at all; I’m not asking you to be a fling, Lucas I-’

‘Fuck, Eliott, please just make up your mind and tell me which one it is because I’m so done with this conversation.’ Lucas watched Eliott’s expression. He looked distraught, like for some reason he just assumed Lucas would be on board with what he was saying. Clearly, he didn’t know Lucas as well as he thought he did. Eliott took a breath.

‘I just- I can’t right now Lucas I’m sorry. I’m just not in the right place please understand. I still want to see you, don’t throw away what we have just because I need a little more time.’ Eliotts pleading voice was probably going to be embedded in Lucas’ brain for the next however long it takes to get over him.

‘it’s time for you to go. You’ve made up your mind now please leave me alone.’ Lucas couldn’t bring himself to care about the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. It was too late to stop them now. Eliott attempted to approach him but Lucas took a step back, shaking his head.

‘please Eliott, just leave.’ Eliott could feel his heart breaking at the crack in Lucas’ voice. He never even anticipated how this might hurt the other boy, he just assumed Lucas would understand where he was coming from. Eliott wiped his own welled up eyes and nodded.

‘okay, I’ll go. Please just think about what I said Lucas. Please. I don’t want to lose you.’

Lucas didn’t say a word, he just stared at Eliott expectantly, waiting for him to leave. Eliott sighed and turned around, opening the front door and shutting it softly behind him. Lucas managed to make it to his bed before he had a full-on meltdown. He felt like such an idiot, believing that someone like Eliott would actually want to be in a relationship with him. He should’ve known this wouldn’t last long, Eliott was bound to get sick of being with the same boring guy every day. Lucas just wished he hadn’t fallen so hard for the other boy, then this wouldn’t feel like an anvil had been dropped on his chest. His infatuation with Eliott allowed his ignorance to take over and now he was paying the price. Lucas grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his face, finally allowing himself to break down.

 

-

 

3 days passed and Lucas barely left his room. He came out occasionally to eat and use the bathroom but that was about the extent of his endeavours. The others knew something was up but having been friends with Lucas for years now, they also knew it was best to just wait until he was ready to talk about what was wrong.

On Friday, Yann, Basile and Arthur were all home watching TV when Laura walked in.

‘he come out yet?’ she asked.

‘yep. 3 years ago.’ Basile replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. Laura rolled her eyes and hung up her coat.

‘funny.’

‘just the usual; food, toilet, shower. I asked him how he was doing and he said fine then went back to his room. Has anyone heard from Eliott?’ Arthur looked at the others who shook their heads.

‘I think something happened between them. Eliott didn’t delete the photo of them on his insta but he did delete the comment, meaning they probably broke up right?’ Basile suggested.

‘fuck.’ Yann mumbled.

Laura thought for a moment then turned to walk back out the door.

‘where are you going?’ Arthur questioned.

‘to see Eliott.’ With that she shut the door behind her and walked down to 35B. She knocked but there was no answer.

‘Eliott? You in there?’ still nothing. She continued knocking for another minute but to no avail. She was about to give up when she got an idea.

‘Lucas is with me, he wants to talk.’ She called. Moments later the door opened and Eliott stood there looking like he hadn’t slept in years.

‘sorry, that was harsh of me but I knew you wouldn’t answer to just me. Can I come in?’ Laura didn’t wait for an answer and pushed past Eliott into his apartment. Eliott just sighed and closed the door, turning to face Laura who was scrutinising her surroundings.

‘what did those plants ever do to you?’ she nodded towards the dead peace lilies sitting by Eliott’s window.

‘what do you want Laura?’ Eliotts voice was raspy from disuse. Laura met his gaze.

‘I want to know what happened with you and Lucas. He hasn’t socialised in 4 days and the only times he ever leaves his room is to piss or eat and it looks to me like you’re the exact same. Did you have a fight or something?’

Eliott wiped a hand over his face and Laura took this time to take in his appearance. Protuberant dark rings above tear stained cheeks and the beginnings of some impressive stubble on his chin and jaw. He still looked like a 10, but a very tired, worn out 10.

‘ask Lucas if you want to know. I’m not in the mood and honestly, I don’t even really know myself what happened.’

Laura rolled her eyes.

‘well there’s something you both have in common, seriously Eliott not even Yann can get through to him. Give me something, anything. Was it something he said? Because he can be an asshole sometimes but he means well. Just tell him he fucked up and he’ll get it.’

Eliott shook his head.

‘it’s not- look we both want different things and I’m the one who fucked up. I thought I wanted a relationship but I changed my mind and told him I wanted to take some steps back, go slower. I should’ve done that from the start but I got ahead of myself and I didn’t know Lucas would take it so badly but now he hates me so that’s that.’

Laura’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as she nodded slowly, processing the information. Eliott may not be able to understand Lucas’ actions but Laura definitely can. Even though she’d only known the boy for 3 months, they considered themselves very close. He shared things with her not even Arthur knew and vice versa. Late night discussions at the bar when it was just them two working, talking about anything and everything allowed them to really connect with each other and realise their similarities.

‘there’s nothing wrong with changing your mind, don’t be hard on yourself. You’re entitled to make decisions that other people may not like, if you think it’s what’s best for you. The way Lucas reacted isn’t to do with you. Lucas has deep rooted issues with self-esteem and abandonment so you back-tracking probably made him think you don’t want him at all, which I can tell isn’t true. The thing is though, once Lucas gets these thoughts in his head, it’s almost impossible to get them out.’

Eliott couldn’t help but feel crushed that he was responsible for Lucas feeling this way. He cared about the boy so much and he never intended to hurt him. He just knew that he would fuck things up If they continued down the path they were on.

‘fuck, this is all my fault. I need to see him.’ Eliott turned to leave when he felt a hand on his bicep, bringing him to a halt.

‘as much as I want you two to make up, going to see him right now is a bad idea. If there’s one thing I know about Lucas, it’s that you need to wait for him to be ready if you ever want to work things out. He’s a stubborn motherfucker and you’ll never get through to him in this state.’ Laura explained.

Eliott sighed and nodded, turning back to face her.

‘you’re right. I just feel so fucking bad. I thought Lucille wasn’t in my head but maybe I was wrong. All she had to do was say Lucas and I are moving fast for me to freak out.’

Laura huffed a sarcastic laugh.

‘yeah no offense but she seems like a real fucking snake.’

Eliott chuckled and nodded.

‘that’s her. Always finds a way to slither into my personal shit and fuck things up for me.’

‘dude, my ex was the same. He once sent a letter to my boyfriend after him pretending to be me telling him I was moving to Alaska and I didn’t want to see or hear from him again. To be fair, I did end up moving here like a month later so he wasn’t totally wrong.’ Laura shrugged. Eliott smiled.

‘thanks for coming here, I really needed it. I talked to Sofiane and Idriss but they weren’t all that helpful. Just told me to grow some balls and make up my mind. They’re the reason I’m not letting anyone in my apartment,’ Eliott rolled his eyes. Laura nodded in understanding.

‘boys. Sometimes they really are the worst.’ She sighed. Eliott laughed.

‘I’m not even going to disagree, I’m a whole fucking mess.’

Laura ginned and pat his shoulder.

‘the last stage of grief is acceptance. Congrats buddy.’

‘thanks. Seriously though, thank you. Arthur really hit the jackpot with you huh?’ Eliott winked. Laura nodded.

‘I know. I tell him every day just in case he forgets. You gonna be okay here alone in the apartment of death?’ Laura asked, letting her eyes stray back to the dead plant life. Eliott chuckled and nodded.

‘I’ll survive, I might message the guys and see if they want to do something. I’ve kind of been avoiding them for the past week.’

‘yeah, sounds like someone else I know. well if you need anything, message me. I’ll let you know if I see any drastic changes in his mood, that is when the beast finally leaves his cave.’

They hugged and Eliott thanked Laura once again before she left to go inform the others of the situation. Eliott still felt bad but talking to Laura gave him hope that things will turn around for him and Lucas, he just needed to give it time and hope that he will finally be able to see things from Eliotts point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there it is. the beginning of the angst train and dramatic baby Lulu back at it again. tune in for more pain :)  
> also i have a little AU i'm probably gonna post tomorrow so look out for that (spoiler, it's frat boy Eliott) and i've started writing part 2 of 'Operation DILF' so that will come out soon too. as always, thank you so much for your comments. the reason i don't reply to them is bc i'm trying to save you from my awkwardness but i really appreciate them. <3


	8. homosexual charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast finally emerges from his cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is shit and took so long but i've been hella busy and i also kind of forgot about this chapter and started writing the next one lmao. anyways this is kind of a filler before shit starts to go down so yeah enjoy or whateva. love u.

It was by some miracle that Lucas finally interacted with the outside world on Saturday morning. The boys were all sitting around the dining table eating breakfast when Lucas walked out. They assumed he would just go about his business; bathroom, food then retreat to his room like every other day. Today though, he made himself a bowl of cocoa pops and sat in the vacant seat next to Yann. It was silent apart from the ‘good morning’s that were exchanged when Lucas had joined them. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

‘Sorry I’ve been super distant lately, I just had a lot going on in my head and needed some time for myself’ Lucas explained. He looked and sounded utterly exhausted.

‘It’s okay man, we know.’ Basile smiled comfortingly. Lucas gave him a quizzical look.

‘What? How?’

‘Laura went to talk to Eliott yesterday to see if he knew why you were upset. I don’t know if he told her everything but we got the main idea. I’m really sorry Lu.’ Yann wrapped an arm around Lucas’ shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug.

‘Thanks, but I’m okay now. I mean who was I kidding thinking someone like Eliott would actually want to date me? He’s so far out of my league which I guess is a good thing because it made the breakup easier to come to terms with.’

The boys frowned at this.

‘What are you talking about? You’re just as hot as he is and him being a model doesn’t change that. He’s an idiot if he doesn’t want you, you’re a catch Lulu!’ Arthur grinned earning nods of agreement from Yann and Basile. Lucas rolled his eyes but decided not to argue the matter, mainly because he was too fucking tired.

‘Anyways I’m feeling better and I want to go out tonight. Drink, forget, you boys in?’

The cheers from the other 3 confirmed that they were definitely keen.

‘Wait, this isn’t about you looking for a rebound or anything, right? Because Laura told us we’re not allowed to encourage you to move on.’ Basile inquired. Arthur wiped a hand over his face and sighed heavily.

‘She also told us not to mention she said that, you idiot.’

Basile shrugged.

‘Whatever, she’s not my girlfriend.’

‘Okay I’m disregarding everything you just said because I can’t be fucked with this shit, but no it’s not about that. I just want to go out and enjoy myself with my friends. That alright?’

‘Of course it is, we’ll all be there to make sure you drink your weight in spirits buddy.’ Yann clapped him on the shoulder.

‘Definitely! Laura has to work but she’ll join when she’s finished.’ Arthur agreed. Lucas smiled and for the first time in days, he genuinely felt like things were looking up.

 

-

 

Later that night the four of them were sitting in the booth of a popular nightclub downing shot after shot and trying to pick an easy hook up for Basile.

‘What about her? Blonde at the bar. She’s hot but not too hot that you don’t have a chance with her.’ Yann nodded in the direction of his target. The boys followed his gaze.

‘Okay yeah she’s cute as fuck. Lucas, you’re up.’ Basile said.

Lucas was busy trying to suck the last remaining drops of gin out of his glass.

‘For what?’

‘You’re my wingman. Go put on your homosexual charm and win her over for me.’

Lucas rolled his eyes and threw back one more shot before standing up and making his way to the girl who was now sipping on an extravagant looking cocktail. She saw Lucas approach and plastered on her best flirty smile.

‘Hi, I’m Lucas.’

‘Camille.’

‘Beautiful. The names not bad either.’ He winked, causing a full-on blush to break out on her cheeks.

‘You know, with a face like that I wouldn’t even bother with pick up lines. You’re the hottest guy in this room by far’ she stepped closer into Lucas’ space and he knew now was the time to break the bad news.

‘Thank you but actually I came over here to let you know my friend over there thinks you’re stunning and would love to get to know you better. He’s a really great guy.’ Lucas gestured towards Basile who was watching their every move. The girl didn’t even spare him a glance.

‘What, you have a girlfriend or something? Because if that’s the case, she really doesn’t have to know.’ She smirked trailing her fingers down Lucas’ forearm.

‘Actually no, it’s just that the people I go home with tend to have a different anatomy to you.’

She furrowed her brows, clearly not understanding what Lucas was getting at.

‘I’m gay. My friend over there though, straight as they come. And he’s friends with me so extra points, right?’

She finally looked over to Basile and observed him, nodding in approval.

‘Okay fine, I’ll give him a chance. Only because you’re gay and I love gays.’

Lucas bit back the urge to lecture her on superficial generalisation and beckoned Basile over.

‘Basile this is Camille, Camille this is Basile. Go spread your heteronormativity by hooking up on the dancefloor.’ With that, Lucas headed to the bar. He needed another drink, pronto. He was about to pay for his vodka soda when another body slid beside him and handed the bartender a note. Lucas looked up at the newcomer, a 6-foot guy with dark brown hair and green eyes. Very attractive but nowhere near as attractive as- no. Lucas wasn’t going there. He wasn’t comparing every guy he meets to Eliott. If that were the case, no one would even come close.

The guy suddenly waved a hand infront of Lucas’ face and he snapped out of it.

‘Uh hi.’

‘Hi, you alright there? You spaced out on me’ he offered Lucas a smile.

‘Oh yeah no I was just... thanks for paying for my drink.’

‘No problem, I’m Julian.’

Julian extended a hand which Lucas took with a nod.

‘Lucas.’

Julian grinned.

‘The name suits you. You here alone Lucas?’ Julian had one arm resting on the bar, getting a better look at Lucas’ features.

‘No I’m actually here with friends, sort of had a bad week and I desperately needed to drink away my problems.’

‘Bad breakup?’

Lucas quirked a brow.

‘Uh yeah, how’d you know?’

Julian just shrugged with a sympathetic smile.

‘let’s just say I’ve been in that position more times than I’d like to admit, I know that look anywhere. That half hoping they’re gonna walk in, half hoping you never have to see them again? It sucks but trust me, it will pass. In the meantime, might I suggest a distraction?’

‘drinking my body weight in spirits isn’t enough of a distraction?’

Julian chuckled.

‘hm maybe, but I was thinking more along the lines of dancing with the cute guy who’s gonna pay for you to drink your body weight in spirits.’

Lucas had every intention to decline, knowing full well that dancing usually lead to hooking up which would only make his situation that much worse. However, there was this nagging voice in his brain that was screaming at him that if he didn’t try move on ASAP then he never will. Lucas downed the drink in his hand and plastered a grin on his face.

‘sounds like a plan, lead the way Romeo’

The night dragged on in a blur of sweaty, grinding bodies and countless alcoholic drinks Lucas would surely regret in the coming morning. Lucas isn’t completely sure of how he got back to his apartment but as his back hits the mattress, he’s all too aware of the body looming over him and the wet press of lips working their way up his neck.

 

-

 

Laura wakes to the bright, irritating sunlight pouring through the living room windows. Memories from the night before flood her brain and she sighs, sinking further into the cold leather couch. It wasn’t often that her and Arthur fought but when they did, it was carnage. Both parties being far too stubborn to admit they were in the wrong, causing the argument to drag on longer than necessary. Laura is startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the toilet flushing and the bathroom door creaking open. She props herself up on her elbows to peer over the back of the couch, furrowing her brows at the boy making his way across the apartment.

‘uh hello.’

He turns at the sound of her voice, clearly unaware of the body lying on the couch.

‘morning, sorry I didn’t know there was anyone out here.’

‘it’s cool, I don’t make a habit of sleeping on people’s couches.  So, who are you? I swear to god if Arthur has already sworn off girls after one fight, I’m going to fucking kill him’  

The boy laughs, shaking his head.

‘I’m Julian, I don’t know an Arthur so you’re all good. I’m here with Lucas.’

If Laura wasn’t already angry before, she definitely was now. Before she could respond, Lucas’ door opened and he walked out. His eyes widened at the sight of Laura and his rebound talking in the living room.

‘oh uh, morning.’ He smiled sheepishly at Laura, who’s stare hardened. Julian didn’t seem to notice, grinning at Lucas.

‘morning, I’m just gonna go chuck on a shirt then I’ll make breakfast.’

They watched as he disappeared into Lucas’ room, shutting the door behind him. Laura wasted no time in hauling herself over the couch and marching up to Lucas, pummeling her fists into his arm.

‘ouch! Okay stop! Fuck, I can explain!’ Lucas hissed, finally grabbing ahold of Laura’s wrists. She snatched them away and looked at him expectantly.

‘well? Please Lucas, enlighten me.’

Lucas sighed.

‘honestly I was so fucking drunk I barely remember. We danced, hooked up, drank, I took him back here, we hooked up a little more and that was it. We slept.’

‘you expect me believe you didn’t have sex with him? You’re both half naked.’ Laura rolled her eyes.

‘I couldn’t.’ it came out as a low mumble but Laura heard it. she raised an amused brow.

‘I’m sorry, what?’

‘oh, fuck off. It was just because I was drunk.’

Laura nodded unconvincingly.

‘that’s why you were able to get it up when you were drunk 2 weeks ago, yeah?’

He glared at her.

‘I don’t need to explain myself to you. You on the other hand, why were you sleeping on the couch?’ Lucas nodded to the pillow and blanket that was now sprawled across the floor.

‘nothing, it was just a stupid fight. Speaking of, I’m going home before the rest of the dumbass men in this apartment wake up and piss me off.’

She gathered her belongings and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl.

‘have fun with your limp dick.’ Lucas was able to flip her off quickly before she exited the apartment. Eliott was just getting out of the elevator when she shut the door.

‘good morning.’ He greeted, seeming a lot more chipper than he had been the previous days.

‘morning, what’s got you in a good mood?’

Eliott shrugged.

‘had a really good run, cleared my head. Seems like you could use that, what’s wrong?’

Laura rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the memory.

‘Arthur and I had a fight over some guy I was apparently flirting with last night. Anyways, I’m basically out here doing a walk of shame so I’m not there when he wakes up. I’m tired and I know I’m just gonna kick off again if I see him.’ She sighed, running a hand over her face.

‘do you wanna talk about it? I mean I have my fair share of problems as you know but you were there for me so I think it’s only fair. We could go grab some breakfast?’

‘actually, yeah, I’m starving. I look like a mess but I don’t really care to be honest.’

Eliott grinned and nodded.

‘okay cool, let me grab my wallet.’

Eliott came back out and they were about to leave when the boys’ apartment door opened and Julian walked out. Laura cursed under her breath, knowing Eliott would connect the dots sooner or later.

‘oh hey, I think your boyfriend is looking for you.’ Julian told her. Laura scoffed.

‘yeah well he knows where to find me when he stops being a prick.’

He chuckled and nodded.

‘that’s fair, I would’ve stayed but Lucas was pretty quick to see me out. I think he’s still gutted over his ex but it’s cool, I’m happy to wait.’

Laura’s eyes flicked over to Eliott whose face dropped.

‘oh sorry how rude of me, hi I’m Julian.’ Julian extended a hand towards Eliott but Eliott made no move to return the gesture.

‘Eliott.’

Julian retracted his hand, nodding slowly.

‘right well uh I’m gonna go, I guess I’ll probably see you around.’ He waved to Laura and made his way down the hall and into the elevator. Laura waited until the doors were closed to speak.

‘I’m really sorry Eliott I would’ve told you at breakfast. Honestly, I don’t even know how it happened, I didn’t see him all night.’

Eliott shook his head.

‘no, it’s fine. At the end of the day I fucked up by backtracking and he’s free to do what he wants.’

Laura could see the genuine hurt and guilt written all over his face. She offered him a warm smile.

‘if it makes you feel any better, they didn’t do anything but kiss. Lucas couldn’t get hard.’

Eliotts eyes widened.

‘seriously? He told you that?’

‘yep. Look, I don’t know what’s going on in your head at the moment if you need time or whatever but don’t give up on him, okay? He’s acting like he wants to move on and forget but me and the boys all see that he really just wants to be with you. He just needs time for his logic to kick in. Takes longer for him than most.’

‘I hope you’re right. You don’t think Julian is a threat?’  

Laura laughed, shaking her head.

‘dude, have you seen your face? You don’t have the right to feel threatened by anyone. Those eyes are like fucking death traps.’

Eliott grinned amusedly.

‘you know, if things don’t work out with Arthur and Lucas, I think we would make a pretty great couple.’ He joked.

‘look, you’re a walking wet dream and all but I’ve been on the other end of a Lucas glare and let me tell you, I had nightmares for 2 weeks straight afterwards. He would literally end my life.’ She shook her head.

Eliott pursed his lips and nodded.

‘yeah I gathered he can be a bit of a hot head. Hopefully he doesn’t try and attack me when he sees me in the halls anytime soon.’

‘just don’t leave your apartment without protective gear and your fine. We getting this breakfast or what? Because I’m starving and I might actually attack you if you don’t feed me soon.’

Eliott chuckled, gesturing towards the elevator.

‘lead the way then, anywhere but McDonalds.’

‘the fuck’s wrong with McDonalds? Their hash browns and McMuffins are amazing.’  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be out wayyyyy sooner i swear, i have the week off so i'm writing this and also something else so yeah stay tuned.


	9. satisfaction feels like a distant memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is from 'R U Mine' by Arctic Monkeys. Not a summary but i thought you should know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna thank y'all again for your comments, they're all so nice and are literally the only thing keeping me motivated with the story tbh. If you think about it, you're all kind of my co creators. so yeah. congrats on this cool fic. i'm not even sorry for how long this chapter is. also i cbf editing this so just ignore the mistakes. enjoy mon bebes.

Wednesday night in the apartment had all 4 boys gathered in the kitchen, attempting to cook spaghetti bolognaise. It had now been 3 days since any of them had spoken to Laura and she had yet to visit since the fight with Arthur.

‘I had no idea it was so serious, like wasn’t it just a stupid drunken argument?’ Yann asked Arthur who shrugged in response, in the process of cutting up vegetables.

‘so I thought but she’s been giving me the cold shoulder ever since. I’ve messaged her a few times but no response. I don’t know what else I can do.’

‘yeah well since she posted that photo of Eliott, I’m kinda glad she hasn’t been around. I still don’t get why she’s on his side when he basically said he didn’t want to be with me after weeks of saying how much he liked meeting . They can both fuck off.’ Lucas grumbled. He was the only one out of the four of them not participating in the cooking. He was sat on the bar stool scrolling through Eliotts Instagram, a common occurrence for him.

‘maybe they’re getting it on together.’ Basile joked, earning him ice cold glares from both Lucas and Arthur.

‘Laura and I aren’t broken up, we’re just in a rough patch. She holds a grudge better than anyone I’ve ever known so she’s never going to be the one to admit she was in the wrong. I’m just gonna have to bite the bullet and apologise so we can move on.’

Yann let out an exasperated sigh listening to Arthurs dilemmas.

‘see Bas, we’ve got the right idea. Stay single, there’s no drama and you’re free to bang whoever you want. It’s a win-win.’

‘you know what Yann normally I would agree, but you’re not banging anyone so that really doesn’t apply to you. You’re just sad and lonely.’

Arthur quickly dodged a stick of uncooked spaghetti coming his way.

‘speaking of banging who we want, how’s it going with Julian?’ Basile’s question had all eyes on Lucas.

‘uh yeah it’s good, he’s really sweet and we talk quite a bit.’

They all let out a collective groan.

‘dude we get that Eliott is the best you’ll ever have but show a little more enthusiasm maybe? And stop torturing yourself with his Instagram.’ Yann gestured to Lucas’ phone screen lit up with Eliott’s profile.

‘I’m just checking to see if he deleted the photos.’ Lucas muttered defensively, pocketing his phone.

‘and has he?’

‘no…’

‘okay so same as yesterday, cool.’ Yann rolled his eyes.

‘let’s forget about Eliott, do you like Julian?’ Arthur asked. Lucas shrugged.

‘I mean, yeah. He’s attractive, has a good personality, he’s sweet.’

‘well there you go. Sure, he’s not Eliott ‘fuck me eyes’ Demaury, but he has the important qualities. You should invite him over sometime.’

‘okay yeah that might be nice, thanks guys. Now hurry the fuck up with this food, it’s taking you 20 minutes to boil pasta.’

 

Later that night they were sat on the couch watching Netflix when Laura made an unexpected entrance through the front door.

‘before you all start on me, no I’m not here to apologise.’ She hung up her coat and went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. The four boys exchanged a confused look before Lucas spoke up.

‘why are you here then?’

Laura took a large sip from her glass and walked over to where they were sitting, dropping down into the vacant armchair.

‘as you all know, it’s my birthday on Friday, so I’m here to invite you to the party I’m hosting at my apartment Friday night. Also, we were out of wine.’

They nodded.

‘couldn’t just get wine from your new best friend down the hall?’ Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘no, Eliott is in Lyon until tomorrow night for a shoot. He’ll be back for my party Friday though.’

Lucas furrowed his brows.

‘wait what? You’re inviting him?’

‘uh, yeah, he’s my friend. I also invited Sofiane and Idriss. They’re coming too.’

‘well that’s gonna be awkward because I’m planning on bringing Julian.’

‘you are?’ the boys asked in sync. Lucas nodded, a little unsure. Laura just shrugged.

‘it’s cool, they’ve met.’

Lucas’ eyes widened.

‘wait, what?’

‘yeah. When Julian was leaving here Saturday, Eliott and I were talking in the hallway. He connected the dots pretty quickly so yeah, awkwardness averted. He’s happy for you.’

Lucas felt his blood boil. Either Laura was trying to wind him up or Eliott really was an asshole.

‘didn’t think to tell him that earlier?’ Arthur asked, raising a brow. Laura lifted her gaze to him.

‘didn’t think to get your facts straight before having a go at me on Saturday?’

Basile let out a quiet ‘oooh’ and Yann chuckled. Arthur rolled his eyes.

‘my facts were right, you just hate admitting you’re wrong.’

‘it’s a good thing I’m never wrong then, huh?’

Yann shook his head at the two bickering.

‘okay let’s save the domestics for when you’re alone, yes Laura we’ll come to your birthday. Bearing gifts I assume?’  
‘only your premium frankincense. No but yeah it is my 19th and I’ll be legal to drink in Canada which is where I’m relocating to next week.’ She flashed Arthur a cynical grin while the others just rolled their eyes.

‘you two are ridiculous. What happened to soulmates?’ Basile shook his head.

‘soulmates don’t accuse their partners of being unfaithful when they clearly haven’t.’

‘soulmates also don’t flirt with other guys right in front of their partners.’

‘ugh okay that’s it! You two need to work this shit out so for now, I’m banishing you to Arthurs room until further notice.’ Yann finally snapped. Laura scoffed and Yann’s stare hardened.

‘you think I’m joking? I’m dead serious. This has gotten out of hand and you’re both being stubborn assholes. So, you can either work things out alone or I can call all of our friends and get them over for an intervention.’

They were silent for a while until Laura groaned and stood up.

‘fine. Let’s go.’ with that she detoured through the kitchen, grabbed the wine bottle and disappeared into Arthurs room. Arthur pushed himself up from the couch.

‘there’s an 85% chance she’s going to murder me in there so it was nice knowing you all. Thanks for the mems.’ He gave them a two-finger salute and bravely marched into his room, shutting the door behind him.

‘what now?’ Basile asked.

‘now we wait and listen for any screaming.’

30 minutes later the yelling died down and all that could be heard was the sound of Arthurs headboard hitting the wall and the distant pleasureful sounds emitting from both parties.

‘there you go, the sweet sound of makeup sex.’

Lucas and Basile scrunched up their faces while Yann just laughed, shaking his head.

 

-

 

By Friday everything was back to normal with the two and tensions had died down drastically. Laura was absent all day to set up for the party so Arthur was forced to finally spend time with the boys.

‘what’s the go with Julian tonight.’ Yann asked Lucas while the four of them were out at lunch. Lucas shrugged.

‘I gave him the details and told him to come if he wants to. We’ve only seen each other once since Saturday, It’s not like he’s gonna be my date or anything.’

‘not to mention this will be your first time seeing Eliott since the breakup. Props to you for avoiding him, by the way.’

Lucas took a sip of his coke and shrugged.

‘it’s not hard, he’s just never around. Probably been with Lucille every day.’

‘do you think he’ll bring her tonight?’

‘if he does it’ll just prove I was right all along. That he never gave a shit about me and I was just someone to pass the time until she came after him. Anyways, I’m done with this conversation. I have to get back to campus to hand in an assignment so I’ll see you boys tonight.’ With that Lucas got up and waved them off, making his way to the street where his bike was parked.

‘why do I have the feeling shit is going to go down tonight?’

They all watched as Lucas rode away.

‘because it probably is. You know how Lucas gets when he’s drunk, we just have to be on guard in case he tries to deck anyone.’

 

-

 

9:30 had the boys all gathered around Laura’s kitchen listening to Alex complain about his shitty day at UNI. Lucas was half listening while glaring daggers at the front door just waiting for Eliott to show his face. Julian had texted him earlier saying he would be there around 10 because he had to work, not that Lucas really cared if he came or not. Lucas really only had one thing on his mind and that was Eliott. He was forced to tear his gaze from the entrance when Alex asked him a work-related question.

Lucas was half way through replying when he was cut off by Lauras squealing somewhere in the crowd of people. He turned towards the noise and instantly regretted it. Eliott had just walked in with Sofiane and Idriss and he was looking better than Lucas ever could’ve imagined. His hand tightened around his bottle seeing Eliott grinning widely as he handed Laura a little gift bag. She reached in and pulled out a red velvet box.

‘did he just propose to my girlfriend?’ Arthur asked. Thankfully, it wasn’t a ring. Just a very expensive Cartier bracelet.

‘Eliott what the fuck! How much did this cost?!’ Lucas heard Laura shout.

‘I did a shoot with Cartier during the week so I got a discount, don’t worry. Besides, you deserve it. This place looks amazing by the way.’ Eliott looked around, suddenly locking eyes with Lucas who was inadvertently giving him the dirtiest of looks.

‘thank you, it took forever. Come on drinks are in the kitchen.’

Lucas tore his eyes away from Eliott as they made their way towards him.

The boys all greeted eachother with the exception of Lucas who was pretending to be more interested in his phone than the conversation happening around him. Laura was telling them all the gifts she had received so far.

‘and Lulu here got me a new Bluetooth speaker and an adoption certificate for a three-toed sloth in Costa Rica.’

‘seriously? That’s the best present ever. What’d you call it?’ Sofiane asked. Lucas looked up.

‘Lucas, because he’s a narcissist.’ Arthur leered. Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘I called it Lucas because she’s always said that if she had a sloth, she’d name it after me. You’re just jealous because she likes my present more than yours.’

Arthur scoffed.

‘oh please, nothing beats an apple watch, an eyeshadow pallet and a voucher for a free facial. I won.’

‘please tell me the facial is at a spa or something.’ Idriss said, scrunching up his face. Eliotts laughter seemed to rise above everyone else’s and Lucas hated himself for instantly melting into the sound. He hated that he still got butterflies every single time he saw him or even thought of him. He fell for him so hard that he wasn’t sure he would ever come back from it, let alone ever feel the same way about anyone else.

Lucas was deep in thought about Eliott when he felt an arm slide around his waist.

‘hey sorry I’m late.’ Julian greeted, leaning into Lucas’ side.

‘nah man it’s all good there’s heaps of people still arriving.’ Yann smiled. Julian introduced himself to the group and Lucas caught a glimpse of Eliott’s face. If looks could kill, Julian would be 6 feet under in a heartbeat.

‘oh, before I forget, this is for you. Happy Birthday.’ Julian handed Laura an envelope.

‘shit thanks dude. Babe hold my wine.’

She opened the card which had a $20 M.A.C voucher in it. Laura plastered on a smile.

‘thank you, that’s really thoughtful.’

‘it’s no worries. I’m just gonna use the restroom, I’ll be back.’ He kissed Lucas’ cheek before departing. Idriss and Sofiane were looking confused and disappointed, Eliott was upset and the other boys were observing Lauras expression.

‘seriously? Why are you pissed? He went out of his way and got you a gift when he’s only met you once.’ Basile rolled his eyes.

‘the gift card was nice but M.A.C test on animals so he pretty much invested in the murder and torture of innocent beings.’ She shrugged.

‘I agree, he should’ve done his research.’ Eliott said with a nod. Lucas scoffed.

‘it’s the thought that counts so maybe you should be a little more appreciative’

Laura went to respond when her roommate Ali came over looking unimpressed.

‘didn’t know you invited Ingrid.’

Laura knitted her brows, confusion taking over her features.

‘I didn’t’

‘uh well she’s here? Just walked in, tacky fake lashes and everything’ Ali rolled her eyes, refilling her glass with Prosecco.

‘excuse me? That bitch certainly did not get an invite. Fucking Daphne, I swear.’ Laura swallowed the rest of her drink, preparing herself for a confrontation.

‘wait, no, don’t get mad at Daphne! you might ruin my chances…’ Basile frowned.

‘nah fuck that, the only reason I invited those girls was because of Imane. Now I have to find some way to get them to leave and her to stay.’ Laura set down her glass and followed Ali out of the kitchen.

‘who’s Ingrid?’ Eliott asked.

‘this girl we know from school who pretty much everyone hates. Well, everyone but those girls.’ Yann replied.

Julian came back moments later and grabbed a drink, immersing himself in conversation with the boys while Eliott, Sofiane and Idriss went elsewhere. Lucas couldn’t help but feel overcome with emptiness as Eliott moved further and further away. He brushed it off and listened halfheartedly to Julian going on about his night at work.

Lucas was pretty much smashed by the time they bought out the birthday cake. To be fair though, so was everyone else in the party. He planned to go somewhat soft on the drinking tonight but that went out the window after seeing Eliott chatting up a pretty little blonde girl in a quiet secluded corner of the living room.

While most of the party was going off around the apartment, a group of people were gathered around the kitchen table playing truth or dare. The group included Lucas, Julian and Eliott. Not awkward at all. Lucas was actually enjoying himself until one girl decided she wanted to spice things up.

‘Eliott, I dare you to make out with the hottest person at this table. Choose wisely.’

Yann, Basile and Arthur all locked eyes with Lucas who was really not in the mood to see Eliott hooking up with anyone in front of his face. It was okay last time because they were together, this time he had no say whatsoever in what Eliott chose to do.

‘you’ve stitched me right up.’ Eliot shook his head with a chuckle.

‘I thought it was a pretty easy choice’ she winked, obviously referring to herself. Eliott pursed his lips.

‘and what if this person doesn’t want to kiss me back?’

‘they have to. If they’re sitting at this table, they’re consenting. Besides, who wouldn’t want to kiss you? Let’s be real. The kiss has to be 15 seconds minimum.’

Eliott nodded and got up, making his way around the table and stopping right at Lucas’ chair.

‘dare’s a dare, right?’ Lucas met his eyes, actually genuinely shocked Eliott chose him. Julian couldn’t believe what was happening. The table was silent as Lucas reluctantly got up.

‘guess so.’ he mumbled. Eliotts tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip before cupping Lucas’ face and diving in for the kiss. There were instant sparks and Lucas’ hands wrapped around Eliott on pure instinct. Eliott wasted no time in sticking his tongue in Lucas’ mouth and deepening the kiss, not knowing when he would ever get the opportunity to do this again. Lucas was already half hard as their slick tongues tangled together inside his own warm, wet mouth. This was laughable considering Lucas couldn’t even get a semi last week with Julian, despite them both being completely naked.

Neither boy even cared for the time, just basking in the pure bliss of having each other like this again for the first time in weeks. Little moans were escaping their mouths from how much they wanted this. Lucas was seconds away from just shoving Eliott up against the nearest wall and having his way with him when Julians loud cough brought him out of his trance. He was sure it had been well over 15 seconds so he pulled away, eyes instantly locking with Eliotts. Lucas couldn’t even begin the explain the level of vulnerability he felt in this moment. Eliott was staring straight into his soul, seeing through the façade Lucas had so carefully built up for tonight. Everything he tried so hard to keep bottled up was now crumbling inside along with any inch of confidence he had left. It took everything in Lucas to finally look away and sit himself back down at the table, ignoring the mixed expressions he was receiving from everyone. Thankfully Laura was there to shift the attention away from the boys.

‘okay! My turn because it’s my birthday, Basile truth or dare.’

‘dare.’

‘I dare you to take off all your clothes and do a lap around the block singing Africa by Toto.’

Everyone burst out laughing and Basile just shrugged.

‘easy done. Didn’t know you wanted to see me naked so badly, I’d be a little worried if I were you Arthur.’

Basile stood up and removed his clothes, keeping on his underwear so he was left with at least some dignity. The rest of the table followed him out to watch apart from Lucas and Julian who stayed put.

‘that was… interesting.’ Julian said after a few moments of silence. Lucas just nodded, playing with the empty bottle in his hands. He let his eyes stray to the kitchen where Eliott, Sofiane and Idriss were talking, most likely about the kiss. Julian followed his gaze.

‘I didn’t even know he was into guys.’

‘he’s my ex.’

Julians eyes snapped back to Lucas, trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

‘seriously? He’s the guy who fucked you over? Jesus…’

Lucas nodded.

‘he and Laura are still pretty close, that’s why he’s here. I haven’t seen him since we broke up almost 2 weeks ago’

Julian could see the devastation written all over Lucas’ face, a significant contrast to the Lucas he met last weekend.

‘you’re in love with him.’ It wasn’t a question. Lucas furrowed his brows.

‘huh? No. We were only together 3 weeks.  I liked him, yeah, but I barely even knew him. Besides it was all just a joke to him anyway, he never actually cared about me.’ Lucas shrugged.

‘why would he kiss you then?’

‘I don’t know. I don’t know why he does a lot of things. Why would ask me to be his boyfriend and then 3 weeks later completely change his mind? It’s all just some kind of stupid game to him, clearly.’ Lucas didn’t mean to snap at Julian but his frustrations towards Eliott were getting the best of him and the fact that Eliott wouldn’t stop looking over wasn’t helping either.

‘I’m sorry for prying I’m just trying to understand why he would let someone like you go. He’s an idiot. Seriously.’ Julian offered him a warm smile which Lucas returned halfheartedly.

‘thank you, I’m sorry too. I’m just on edge with him being here, I didn’t think it would affect me like this.’ Lucas sighed. Julian nodded.

‘break ups are hard, believe me I know. You’re handling it really well though, you should be proud of that.’

‘fuck you’re really that nice, huh? I’m just gonna go get some air and I’ll be back.’

‘sure no worries, take your time.’

Lucas smiled and got up, making his way out of the room. He forwent the sliding doors out to the terrace and kept walking down the hall, opting to shut himself in Laura’s room for a few minutes instead. Eliott watched him go from the kitchen and waited a minute before excusing himself from the guys and following the path to Lucas. He didn’t bother knocking when he came to Lauras room, knowing that Lucas would probably just tell him to fuck off anyway. He walked inside and saw Lucas sitting at the end of the bed, staring at the Polaroids stuck on the wall in front of him. He turned his head when the door opened and felt his chest tighten.

‘hey.’ Eliott greeted nervously, shutting the door behind him.

‘what do you want?’ Lucas’ voice was devoid of any emotion.

‘I saw you go in here, I wanted to know if you were okay.’

Lucas wanted to laugh at Eliott pretending to care but he was too drained to even do that.

‘well as you can see, I’m fine. You can go now.’ Lucas tore his eyes away from Eliott and fixed them back on the photos. Eliott didn’t move.

‘are you? Look, I’m sorry for kissing you but I didn’t exactly have much choice. Still, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.’ Eliott rubbed the back of his neck. Lucas huffed out a cynical laugh.

‘I’m glad you’re sorry for that. Really, thank you Eliott. Means a lot.’

Eliott furrowed his brows, having had enough of Lucas’ snappy behaviour.

‘what the fuck Lucas, why are you acting like such a dick? I’m trying to civil here but all you’re doing is throwing it back in my face’

Lucas got up and turned to Eliott, the anger evident on his face.

‘you seriously don’t get it, do you? I don’t want to be civil! I don’t want to be friends with you, I don’t want us to hang out or go out clubbing or whatever the fuck it is you think we can salvage from this. To be completely honest Eliott, I don’t want anything to do with you. And whatever, you can say I’m being an asshole and overreacting but I don’t give a fuck. You hurt me so much and you don’t even realise it. I’m not mad that you kissed me Eliott, I’m mad because the only reason you chose to kiss me was because you didn’t like the idea of me moving on with someone who might actually like me!’

Eliotts face dropped along with any anger he previously felt towards Lucas.

‘is that really what you think? That I don’t have feelings for you? That I never did?’

Eliott looked like he was on the verge of crying but Lucas didn’t let that affect him, probably just his ego unable to comprehend someone hating him.

‘I was just some game to you, a toy you could have your fun with until you get bored and move on to the next best thing. That’s it right? I don’t even know why I’m mad to be honest. I should’ve known someone like you would never actually be interested in me, guess I was just too naïve to see that.’

Eliott shook his head and stepped closer into Lucas’ space.

‘you couldn’t be more wrong Lucas and it breaks my heart that you would think that. I have never in my life felt for anyone what I felt for you. Everything I did, I did because I care about you too much to see you get hurt and I guess I fucked up because I ending up hurting you anyway. I’m so sorry, I let people get into my head and convince me that we were moving too fast and it was all just going to crash and burn. Maybe they were right but that’s no excuse for what I did. I wish I could’ve given you an explanation but it’s so much more complicated than you think. There’s so much I need to tell you but I’m just not ready and I really hope you understand that. You mean so much to me Lucas, please don’t make me lose you. I can’t.’ Eliott poured his heart out and all Lucas could do was stand and listen. By the end he was lost for words. Everything Eliott was saying sounded so genuine, it was impossible to believe that it was all a lie.

‘you don’t have to say anything, I just need you to know that you’re wrong. You’re so fucking important to me Lucas, you have no idea.’

Lucas just nodded and that was enough for Eliott. He closed the space between them and engulfed Lucas in a gentle embrace, almost as if he though the smaller boy were going to break. Eliott breathed a sigh of relief when Lucas’ own arms snaked around his waist, leaning closer into Eliotts touch. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, dwelling in the absolutely serenity of being back in each other’s arms. Eliott was the first to move away, bringing his hands forward to cup Lucas’ cheeks.

‘you are the most beautiful person I have ever set eyes on, please never forget that. Never think of yourself as anything less than worthy of the total love and affection of every single human on this planet.’ Eliott mumbled, thumbs drawing circles onto Lucas’ cheeks.

‘kiss me. Please’ Lucas whispered and Eliott obliged. This kiss was nothing like the one they shared earlier. Bereft of tongues and teeth and urgency, lips moving together soft and slow as if they had all the time in the world. Eliotts hands slid down Lucas’ body, appreciating every dip and curve, mapping out every beautiful aspect. He detached their lips and began pressing kisses to Lucas’ cheeks before leaving one lingering just below his ear.

‘I want to make you feel good baby. You deserve it so fucking much.’ Eliott breathed, letting his hand trail down to the part of Lucas that was suddenly very interested in that statement. Lucas let out a gasp of pleasure as Eliott cupped him through his jeans, fingers dancing so delicately over his fast-growing bulge. They kissed once more, this time with the soft glide of tongues, before Eliott lowered himself onto his knees and got working on Lucas’ zipper. Lucas watched as his jeans were pushed down his legs, followed by his underwear and Eliotts hand curling around his thick cock. He pumped a few times but there was no point, Lucas was already fully hard and ready for him. Eliott licked stripe up the underside, all the while looking up at Lucas through his lashes. He decided to forgo the teasing and instantly took Lucas in his mouth, swallowing him full.

‘holy fuck…’ Lucas exhaled, tangling his hands in Eliotts hair as the other boy worked his mouth all over his cock. He was trying to be quiet in case anyone was walking past the room but it was virtually impossible with Eliott doing anything in his power to bring Lucas to a state of pure ecstasy. Lucas’ hands tightened in Eliotts hair, pulling on the light strands and earning a muffled moan from the boy below. He rocked his hips ever so slightly and Eliotts eyes shot up eagerly. Lucas smirked and held Eliotts head in place, gently fucking into his mouth. Eliotts eyes were watching him the whole time, completely enamoured by Lucas’ total blissed out face. Bottom lip caught between his teeth and eyes squeezed shut knowing that if he watched Eliott for too long, it would all be over very fast. It didn’t matter though, Lucas was already seconds away from reaching his climax, feeling it pooling in the bottom of his abdomen. He opened his eyes and combed his fingers through the soft locks, getting in a few more sharp thrusts before he was spilling down Eliotts throat in hot white spurts. Eliott cleaned him up thoroughly with his tongue and stood up, allowing Lucas to fix himself. It was silent for a moment, both boys just staring at each other unsure of what to say.

‘do you want me to…’ Lucas gestured to Eliotts crotch. Eliott smiled softly and shook his head.

‘this was about you, not me.’

Lucas nodded, eyes trained to the floor. any confidence he was sporting earlier had now gone right out the window. Eliott may have genuine feelings for him but that doesn’t change the fact that they both still want different things.

‘Lucas? What’s wrong?’ Eliott clearly noticing Lucas’ change in mood.

‘I have to go. I’m sorry.’

Before Lucas could turn and bolt, Eliott grabbed his arm.

‘hey wait, what happened? I thought we were okay now…’

‘we are I just- we both want different things Eliott. You’re not ready for a relationship but I am. I’ve been alone too long and it sounds fucking pathetic but I need someone who I know is going to be there permanently. Not someone who says they’re there but wont commit to me. I- fuck. I can’t do this right now. I’m sorry.’ Before Eliott even had a chance to respond, Lucas shrugged out of his grasp and quickly disappeared out the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for having no insta posts in this chapter but it didnt really feel right idk. next one will be better. probably. anyways thanks for reading, see you next time <3  
> oh btw if any of you were thinking of asking if im gonna incorporate bald eliott into my fic the answer is NO. i'm a hoe for hair pulling and that's the tea.


	10. if he wants to play, then let's play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's salty tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long ahhh. First i was updating my other fic and then we got the season 5 announcement and yeah i've been in shock for a while because Arthur is my baby and i'm so happy for him. But anyways here it is and i hope you like it and it's extra long so enjoy. :)  
> as always, ignore the mistakes. I'm tired and lazy.

2 days had passed since Laura’s birthday and the perplexing events that took place that night.  Although the boys were intrigued as to what that kiss meant for the two, they were cautious not to bring it up around Lucas, knowing it would be a touchy subject. Lucas wasn’t even sure himself of what Eliotts intentions were when he propositioned Lucas in the bedroom. His brain was a constant reel of that night, playing over every word that was spoken and every touch that was branded on his skin by Eliott.

It was now Monday and Lucas was sitting in the campus library, 2 seconds away from pummelling his head into the table. Imane was across from him giving him sly looks over her laptop, sensing Lucas’ uneasiness.

‘I can literally hear you overthinking.’

Lucas looked up.

‘I’m not overthinking’

‘you are. Plus, you have that little crease in between your brows that you get when something’s bothering you.’

Lucas’ mouth turned up in amusement.

‘you stare at my face that much? Isn’t that what Sofiane is for?’

Imane ignored the comment and shut her laptop, giving Lucas her full undivided attention.

‘what’s wrong with you?’

‘nothing is wrong I’m just sick of doing this assignment. I don’t understand shit.’

Imane rolled her eyes.

‘you understand all of this you’re just too busy thinking about something else to register the information. Is it Eliott?’

‘I- what?’

‘Eliott. Your ex. The one who kissed you on Friday.’

Lucas narrowed his eyes.

‘since when do you care about my love life?’

‘I don’t, but I’ve known Eliott for years and I like to think you and I have somewhat of a friendship so I guess I’m just interested.’

Lucas nodded, pursing his lips.

‘well there’s nothing between us anymore so you’ll have to put your interest elsewhere.’

‘it didn’t seem like nothing on Friday.’

Lucas ignored her and looked back down at his textbook, willing his brain to cooperate.

‘oh so you’re just going to stay silent? Of course.’

Lucas rolled his eyes at Imanes intrusiveness.  She never acted like this, usually seeming disinterested whenever Lucas talked about his personal life.

‘I’m not saying anything because there’s nothing to say. I don’t know why he did what he did because he made it very clear to me 2 weeks earlier that he wasn’t interested in pursuing any sort of relationship. He’s one big fucking question mark and nothing he does makes any sense.’

Imane nodded in understanding.

‘sounds like Eliott. Back when he and Idriss were in school together he used to have these periods of time where he would just completely cut himself off from the guys. They assumed it was just because he was preoccupied with Lucille but she couldn’t reach him either. Afterwards he would come back like nothing happened and it would really piss them off. He did this a few times until they finally asked him what was going on and since then they’ve never had another problem. I don’t know if this is something similar but maybe you should just talk to him and find out where his head’s at. He’s clearly still interested in you if he kissed you infront of everyone at the party. Not to mention he’s been moping around his apartment ever since you and him broke up.’

Lucas’ mind wandered back to Friday night in Lauras room where Eliott had made his apology and practically poured his heart out to the younger boy. He remembered Eliott saying things were complicated and there was a lot they had to talk about but he wasn’t ready. Could this have something to do with what Imane was saying? And why couldn’t he tell Lucas?

‘what if he doesn’t want to talk? I don’t want to put myself out there only for him to shut me down again.

Imane just shrugged.

‘sometimes you have to make yourself a little vulnerable in order to get the answers you need. Oh god, I think Sofiane is starting to rub off on me.’ Imane wiped a hand over her face, shaking her head. Lucas raised a brow.

‘Sofiane huh? You finally admit you like him then.’

‘excuse me? I never said that. He’s just always at Idriss’ when I’m there. Nothing more.’

‘no fuck you, you don’t get to know everything about my love life if I can’t know the minor details of yours.’

‘I don’t have a love life so there are no details. Shut up and finish your assignment or go confront Eliott. Leave me alone.’

Lucas glared at Imane until she finally looked up from her laptop.

‘I’m not going to stop until you tell me what’s going on. You’re not the only one who can hear people thinking.’

Imane groaned loudly and gave in.

‘fine. I like him and he likes me but I don’t want to get into a serious relationship until I’m finished my studies. My parents only agreed to let me date a non-Muslim last year, I’m not going to take my chances and put a guy over my education.’

Lucas smiled.

‘as long as I’m invited to the wedding, that’s all I need to know. Oh and congrats, he’s hot as fuck.’

‘so is Eliott.’

Lucas rolled his eyes and finally got started on his assignment, thankful for Imane who allowed him to calm his thoughts about Eliott.

When he arrived at the apartment that afternoon Basile was the only one present, sitting at the dining table and staring intently at a text book.

‘you have to say ‘wingardium leviosa’ first, Bas.’

Basile looked up.

‘ha-ha very funny, I’m trying to understand this paragraph but everytime I read it I get more confused. I think it’s time for me to drop out and become a corner girl.’

‘first of all, no one would hire you if you were a corner girl. Second of all, have you tried typing it into google? Maybe it’s a misprint or you just need the explanation made for middle schoolers.’

‘fuck you, but yeah that’s a good idea. I’m gonna do that.’

Lucas huffed a laugh.

‘where is everyone?’

‘Yann’s at work and Laura and Arthur went to the Animal Shelter to find a dog. There was an ad on TV about it that made them both cry.’

Lucas waited to see if Basile was joking.

‘seriously? You know we can’t have pets in this building right?’

‘you bring Mishka here all the time.’

‘mishka doesn’t live here, I just babysit her. Oh my god, they’re really going to bring back a dog aren’t they?’ Lucas flopped down on the couch and rubbed his temples. He loved Laura to death but she always had a way of convincing Arthur to do things he normally wouldn’t do by himself. As if on cue the front door opened and the two of them walked in with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

‘tell me you didn’t buy a dog.’ Lucas said. They laughed.

‘no we didn’t buy a dog, not yet anyway. They’re so cute though and we got to play with them for like an hour. We’re gonna volunteer there a couple times a week. You guys are free to join sometimes too.’ Laura explained.

‘yeah and there was this adorable ginger cat there too and guess what it was called. Lucas.’

‘That’s a sign! We should get it!’ Basile exclaimed.

‘god, I need Yann. I can’t do this on my own.’

They laughed.

‘you love us Lulu.’ Laura joined Lucas on the couch and wrapped him up in a hug.

‘ugh get off me, you smell like wet dog.’ Lucas squirmed.

‘oh great, so now you know how you smell all the time. Seriously, when is the last time you showered?’

‘are you honestly insulting me in my own apartment? You don’t see me doing that to you.’

‘no, you just get given blowjobs in my bedroom. That’s right.’ Laura smirked.

Lucas looked at her incredulously, eyes widening to the size of saucepans.

‘did he tell you that?!’

‘well yes but I don’t think he meant to. He was venting to me and it just slipped out. He was hella embarrassed about it afterwards, it was pretty hilarious. We don’t have to talk about it, I just want you to know that I know.’

Lucas nodded wordlessly.

‘what do you know?’ Arthur dropped down into the armchair beside them.

‘I know that Lucas likes me the most out of everyone and he only pretends to wish I were here less. He thinks he’s sly but I know the real truth.’ Laura slung an arm over Lucas’ shoulder, ruffling his hair. Arthur raised an amused brow.

‘I’d believe that if you weren’t hanging out with his ex all the time.’

Laura shrugged.

‘to be fair, I did meet Eliott first so really he was my friend before he was Lucas’ boyfriend.’

Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘I wouldn’t even say he was my boyfriend, we dated 3 weeks. Might as well just call it a fling.’

Laura moved away to look at him, frowning.

‘you don’t really think that, do you?’

‘why wouldn’t I? That’s exactly how it was.’

Laura turned to her boyfriend for backup.

‘please tell him he’s being a cynical bitch and completely disregarding the beautiful connection he and Eliott had and most likely still have.’

Arthur looked like a deer in headlights.

‘you know I really don’t think I should be getting involved, I actually have laundry to do so I’m just-’

‘you’re not going to hurt his feelings Arthur, just talk some sense into him. Apparently you and Yann are the only ones who can do that.’ Laura raised her brows, awaiting his answer. Arthur looked between Laura and Lucas before taking a breath.

‘it’s just… I don’t think he’s entirely wrong…’

Basile’s gasp could be heard from miles away.

‘Arthur buddy, you’re braver than any US marine.’ Basile said, saluting him from the table while Lucas wore a smug grin on his face. Laura, however, didn’t find his confession as amusing.

‘you can’t be serious.’

Arthur mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say.

‘I like Eliott, I do, but the guy broke up with Lucas after asking him to his boyfriend 3 weeks earlier, without any explanation. Why should Lucas think it was any more than a fling if Eliott was pretty much treating it that way? He clearly didn’t think it was serious if he was able to backtrack so easily.’

Laura pursed her lips and nodded slowly.

‘okay.’

The three boys all looked at her as if she’d just grew a third eye.

‘okay?’ Arthur asked tentatively. Laura nodded.

‘okay. I mean obviously I don’t agree but I see where you’re coming from and I respect your opinion.’

Lucas furrowed his brows.

‘what the fuck?’

‘what? I’m trying to be less confrontational. Stop looking at me like I murdered your cat, Jesus.’ She rolled her eyes and got up, migrating to the kitchen.

‘wow okay, I like this new Laura. Does this mean you’ll stop calling us out for leaving the toilet seat up in our own apartment?’ Basile questioned.

‘fuck no, that’s still disgusting. It’s just that ever since our fight I couldn’t help but think I’m the root of our problems so maybe if I’m a little nicer we won’t argue as much.’ She shrugged.

Arthur frowned and stood up, walking over to her.

‘what are you talking about? You’re the kindest person I know. Yeah okay you’re a little fiery sometimes but I love that about you because it shows that you’re passionate about what you believe in and you're not afraid to stand up for yourself. And besides, that argument was my fault anyway. I got jealous and insecure and I shouldn’t have because I trust you.’

Laura stepped into his open arms and buried her head in his chest.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too baby.’

‘ugh can you please do this somewhere else? I’m about projectile vomit all over this dining table.’ Basile groaned. Lucas nodded.

‘yeah I second that. you two are disgusting.’

Laura and Arthur stayed embracing eachother.

‘Lulu, stop being a cynical bitch and go get your cuddles across the hall. And Bas, you’re just pressed because Daphne isn’t interested after years of trying and failing. Give it a rest and lower your standards.’ Arthur told them. Laura grinned, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride at how salty her boyfriend was being. Lucas rolled his eyes while Basile began his ran about how Daphne was just waiting for the right time to tell him how she felt.

Sure, Lucas wanted more than anything to go back to Eliott and resume everything they started on Friday night but it wasn’t worth going through the same heartbreak of Eliott realising again that Lucas wasn’t enough. Lucas’ mind suddenly switched over to Julian, having completely forgotten about the boy’s existence. He was sweet, attractive, caring and overall a great person to have around even if Lucas didn’t have any feelings whatsoever for him. Maybe it was finally time to leave Eliott in the past explore a more boring, unappealing future with Julian.

 

-

 

On Wednesday Eliott was forced to leave the comfort of his apartment to do an afternoon shoot. He’d spent the last 4 days obsessing over the events of Friday night while impressively dodging every call and text received from his friends and family. He couldn’t deal with them right now, the only thing on his mind was Lucas. Lucas who wanted nothing to do with him, who he’d hurt so bad to the point where the boy could hardly even look at him. The thing is, Eliott was sure that things were good between them until Lucas bolted out of the room. They talked, they kissed, they were intimate, everything seemed perfect but a split moment afterwards had managed to pull Lucas away and out of reach. As much as he didn’t want to, Eliott was starting to think this was it for them.

He sighed and grabbed his coat before exiting the apartment. Just as he was locking the door, a figure stepped out of the elevator. He turned around and felt his blood run cold as Julian was making his way down the hall, a bouquet of flowers in hand and a smile stretched across his face. Eliott bit back his jealousy and offered him a smile.

‘hi’

‘Hey man, how’s it going?’

Eliott despised how elated Julian sounded.

‘I’m good, and you? I guess you’re here for Lucas?’

Julian nodded.

‘Yeah we’re going to lunch, don’t know if the flowers are too much but if so I’ll just say they’re for Laura.’

Eliott rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Cool uh look, Julian, I want to apologise for what happened on Friday night. I had no idea you and Lucas were that... close. I mean, it was just a game and a harmless kiss but still, it’s not nice seeing the guy you’re with kissing someone else. So yeah. I’m sorry.’ Eliott willed himself not to cringe at the awkwardness of it all.

‘It always is, isn’t it?’

Eliott furrowed his brows.

‘Excuse me?’

‘A game. That’s all it was to you, right? Lucas? Look, they may think you’re sweet but I know people like you. You use your looks and your fame to string people along and get them where you want then you toss them out like trash. This act isn’t working on me and I really don’t think it’s working on Lucas either. Just leave him alone, yeah? You’re one of the biggest models in Paris, I’m sure there’s someone else you can use to boost your ego. Lucas doesn’t deserve this shit.’ Julian’s words were like a knife through Eliotts heart. Nothing about what he was saying was true and Eliott could bet he was feeding this same bullshit to Lucas.

‘What the fuck is your problem? You don’t know a fucking thing about me or how I feel about Lucas. I don’t know what made you think it was okay to make those kinds of degrading assumptions about me but I can tell you that what you’re saying is far from true and I’m not going to stand here and take that shit’

Eliott didn’t usually get this worked up but when it came to people reducing him to his profession, he wasn’t afraid to call them out. He’d spent years taking this backlash from people who refused to take him seriously and there was no way he was letting this one slide.

‘whatever helps you sleep at night, dude.’ Julian rolled his eyes. Eliott swallowed his anger, knowing there was only one way he was going to win this argument and that was by stooping to Julian’s level and letting his petty side shine through.

‘You know, that’s a big talk for someone who can’t even get Lucas turned on enough for a fucking semi. I know that’s real reason why you’re pissed. Because you know that even though he and I aren’t speaking, there will always be that raw connection between us that you couldn’t even dream of having with him. Go on, tell me I’m wrong. I dare you.’

Eliott could feel the victory burning through him, eyes hard and watching the smirk fall right off of Julian’s face. Eliott looked up as he heard a door opened and his eyes locked with Lucas’. He licked his lips and turned back to Julian.

‘Good chat. See you around. Bye Lucas.’ And with that he set off down the hall and into the elevator, feeling empowered for the first time in weeks. This conversation with Julian made him realise just how much he needed to get Lucas back and just how hard he was going to fight to make sure that happened. He would sooner die than let the boy he cared about settle for an asshole like that.

 

-

 

Later that night Lucas was lying on the couch with Yann watching breaking bad. Laura and Arthur were at Arthur’s parents and Basile had work so it was just the two of them home.

‘I forgot to ask, how was your day with Julian?’ Yann asked. Lucas shrugged.

‘It was nice. We went to lunch, walked around. He was great.’

‘You’re killing me.’

‘What?’

Yann rolled his eyes.

‘You’re clearly not interested in this guy and the way you talk about him is the way I talk about my annoying cousin that my mum forces me to hang out with every month. What gives?’

Lucas groaned.

‘I don’t know! On paper he’s the perfect guy but I just don’t feel a thing when I’m with him. Fucking Eliott, I swear. I wish I never met him.’

‘You know that’s not true.’ Yann offered him a soft smile, earning a small nod in reply.

‘Yeah I know but you don’t get it. He ruined me for every other guy, Yann. The thought of being with literally anyone else makes me sick. All I want is him and all he wants is someone he can screw around with without having to label it.’

‘How can you be so sure? Have you talked to him since the breakup?’

‘Kind of. Yes. It’s hard to explain.’

‘Okay we don’t have to talk about that but trust me, I saw the way he looked at you the whole night. I don’t know what his deal is and why he ended things but what I do know is he’s seriously regretting it.’

Lucas pursed his lips. Maybe Yann was right but that still didn’t change that Eliott hasn’t tried to once talk to him while they were both sober in the last 5 days. He huffed and took out his phone, turning to Instagram for confront. What he saw was anything but that.

‘What the actual fuck.’ He muttered, staring intently at his screen. Not only did Eliott look like an absolutely fucking dream but the lyrics on the screen added to Lucas’ panic. They had to be about him, surely. Yann nudged Lucas with a questioning look.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Look at this.’

Yann eyed the screen that was being shoved in his face.

‘Uh yeah, he’s hot. That’s not news.’

Lucas rolled his eyes, his friends really were absolute idiots sometimes.

‘The lyrics, asshole.’

Yann listened to the music playing and watched the words form on the screen.

‘Oh shit...’

‘Oh shit is right. What is he playing at??’

‘Looks to me like he’s trying to win you back through lyrics, kinda cute if you think about it.’ Yann shrugged. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

‘It’s not cute, it’s annoying. I’m right here. Across the hall. He can fucking sing it to me in person.’

Yann huffed out a laugh.

‘Okay, Gabriella.’

Lucas ignored Yanns comment and searched his phone for a selfie to post.

‘If he wants to play, then let’s play.’

‘Oh god, what are you doing?’

Lucas didn’t reply, instead hastily chose a picture and typed out a caption before posting it and tossing his phone on the coffee table. Yann picked up his own phone and opened up Instagram, a smirk forming on his face when he saw the post.

‘Very well played.’

 

-

 

It was now Thursday night and Lucas hadn’t heard a single thing from Eliott. He’d liked the post within 2 minutes of it being up and that was it. No comment, no message telling him he looked cute. Radio fucking silence.

‘wanna tell me why you’re so angrily stacking those innocent pint glasses?’ Laura asked. They were both working the Thursday night shift which was always boring considering there were a total of 3 customers present in the entire bar.

‘not necessarily, no.’

Laura nodded.

‘is it Eliott? That weird Instagram flirting thing you guys are doing? You’re really not sly, you know that right?’

Lucas turned his head to glare at her.

‘yes, thank you Laura. I’m aware.’

She chuckled and finished emptying a carton of beer into the fridge.

‘why don’t you just text him?’

‘excuse me? I don’t text first. You know that. Not even for Eliott Demaury.’

Laura threw her hands up in defeat.

‘fine yes okay, sorry for providing you with my useless opinion. Wanna play darts?’

Lucas placed the last glass in the fridge and stood up.

‘fuck yes.’

At 11pm the bar was empty and Laura left considering they only needed one person to lock up. Lucas started on counting the money in the till before stacking the fridge ready for the next day. He was just finishing up when he heard the front door open and shut, signaling someone had walked into the bar. Lucas cursed, mentally kicking himself for not locking it when Laura left. He grabbed the baseball bat they kept in storage and quietly made his way out into the main bar. He lowered the weapon when he saw who it was, brows furrowed.

‘Eliott? What are you doing here?’

Eliott had his hands shoved in his pockets looking more nervous than Lucas had ever seen him.

‘hey. Uh Laura said I could find you here. I’m sorry for not coming to see you since Friday, I just wanted to do this when there was no one else around. Now seemed like a good time…’

Lucas stared at him for a moment before dropping the bat and gesturing for Eliott to come behind the bar and into the back room.

‘I’m just tidying up but you can talk while I do it.’ Lucas told him, picking up the empty beer cartons and tossing them in the recycling bin.

‘right so uh you saw my Instagram story. And I saw your post, which I’m assuming was some kind of reply-’

‘why do you say that?’

‘because it was posted minutes after mine and basically said the same thing?’

‘maybe I was just listening to that song at the time. I love Arctic Monkeys.’ Lucas shrugged, walking out to lift the kegs and turn off the gas.

‘well I’d say that was a pretty big coincidence. But considering I know it’s not…’

‘you don’t _know_ that. You’re just assuming that. Maybe my life doesn’t revolve around you.’

‘well mine has kind of revolved around you for the last month so how about you shut up and let me finish what I was saying’

Lucas clasped his mouth shut, a little stunned at Eliotts words but pliant in letting him continue his speech.

Eliott nodded firmly.

‘good. Thankyou. What I was saying is we pretty much expressed our feelings through social media so there’s really not a lot to say. I’m sorry for everything I said and did and if I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. It was stupid of me to think we weren’t ready for a relationship, I’ve been ready since I first saw your face and I’m hoping you feel the same. I was confused before but now I know exactly what I want and that’s you. So Lucas, if you’ll please give me another chance, I would love to be your boyfriend again. For a way longer period of time, by the way.’

Lucas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This is all he’d wanted since they broke up and for some reason his vocal cords weren’t cooperating enough to let out a single ‘yes’.

‘if you need more time, I totally understand. Shit, I really shouldn’t have serenaded you at work.’ Eliott awkwardly shifted on his feet.

‘no! I mean, yes! Fuck okay. No, I don’t need more time and yes, I want to be your boyfriend. Look, I get that there’s things we need to figure out and learn about each other but I want this. Us. All of it. You should probably just kiss me now before I make a complete idiot of myself.’

Eliott grinned took a few steps, closing the distance between them. His hands found their place on Lucas’ jaw while Lucas wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist, a position they’d perfected over their time together. The kiss was the perfect balance between sweet and hot, tongues caressing softly while their mouths devoured eachother, unable to get enough of the sweet taste of the other boys saliva. Eliotts hands journeyed down, grabbing at Lucas’ perfect ass before curling around his thighs and lifting him up effortlessly, careful not detach their lips. Lucas expected to be dropped on the nearest surface but was surprised when he felt something cool and hard taking over the expanse of his back. Eliott had them pressed impossibly close, exploring every aspect of Lucas’ mouth as if it held all the secrets of the universe. It felt like they’d been kissing forever when Eliott finally pulled away, barely catching his breath before working his mouth on Lucas’ jaw and all the way down his neck, biting and sucking on the soft pale skin. Lucas’ legs curled around Eliotts waist, unintentionally applying a mass amount of pressure to their hard, clothed cocks. Eliott moaned loudly against Lucas’ neck, sending vibrations all the way down his body.

‘oh fuck.’ Lucas breathed out, tightening his grasp on Eliotts mess of hair. Eliott dragged his tongue up Lucas’ neck, kissing at the sweet spot below his ear and nipping at the lobe.

‘so I take it _Julian_ isn’t a thing anymore?’ Eliott couldn’t help the smirk that stretched across his face. Lucas huffed out a laugh, carding his fingers through Eliotts hair.

‘Julian was never a thing. Just a distraction, I guess. Clearly not a very good one.’

Eliott turned his head so they were face to face, noses touching ever so slightly.

‘I’m sorry you had to resort to that but I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.’ He whispered, gaze soft and loving. Lucas cupped his cheeks.

‘I know, I trust you. I do feel bad for Julian though. He was a really nice guy and he didn’t deserve to be lead on.’

Eliott snorted.

‘yeah you don’t have to worry about that, the guy was a total asshole.’

Lucas furrowed his brows.

‘really? Did he say something to you?’

Eliott ran his hands up and down Lucas’ thighs.

‘let’s discuss this tomorrow, yeah? I believe we were in the middle on something’

With that Eliott surged forward and knocked the air right out of Lucas’ lungs, engulfing his mouth in a hot, searing kiss. It was a mess of teeth and tongues but Lucas wouldn’t change a damn thing about it. If he could, he would spend his entire life like this; surrounded by Eliott in every way possible. Every single one of his 5 senses had been fully succumbed by this beautiful boy in front of him. Once Eliott knew Lucas’ legs were secure around his waist, his hands were everywhere. Caressing Lucas’ face and neck, all the way down his body and under his shirt, roaming around the warm, toned skin. His fingers brushed over Lucas nipples earning him a choked moan, muffled by their mouths. Lucas was suddenly hyper aware of where they were and as much as he wished he could stay like this forever, there was no way he was taking part in any sexual activity in the workplace. Laura and Alex would never let him hear the end of it.

‘Eliott’ Lucas tried but he couldn’t get Eliotts tongue out of his mouth long enough to form somewhat of a coherent sentence. Lucas giggled against his mouth and grabbed his jaw, prying him away.

’Eliott baby, I want you so bad right now, but we’re not doing this here. We need to go back to yours’ Lucas breathed. Eliott gave him a cheeky grin, circling his hips and watching as Lucas’ face contorted in pleasure.

‘you really think you can wait that long?’

Lucas groaned.

‘please don’t make this harder-’

‘I don’t think that’s physically possible.’

Eliott had to chuckle at the playful glare Lucas shot him after that remark.

‘no I’m sorry, we can go to mine. Just one more thing.’

He pressed a soft, lingering kiss go Lucas’ lips and let him down. Lucas finished the last bit of clean up and grabbed his stuff before locking up the bar and beginning the walk back to the apartment complex. They made it about 10 meters before Eliott crouched down and insisted he carry Lucas back to the apartment considering he’d been working so hard. Lucas rolled his eyes but obliged anyway. He always hated seeing couples doing this type of shit in public but with Eliott, it just felt so fucking right. He would do absolutely anything for Eliott to keep that sunshine smile forever gracing his beautiful features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking there's gonna be maybe 3 or 4 more chapters of this fic (i wanna fit in some more angst >:)). as always thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed and thankyou for all your wonderful comments. you're all angels. Bisous xx <3


End file.
